


Outlet

by Napalm_Nova



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bonding, First Kiss, First Time Meeting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn, Social Media, Texting, eventual Klance, ghosting, highschool, highschool!au, paladudes being friends, sc au, snapchat au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 60,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Napalm_Nova/pseuds/Napalm_Nova
Summary: Keith and Lance start talking every day through Snapchat after being added to the same group chat by their mutual friend.orjust another texting/social media fic.





	1. GC Origin

**Author's Note:**

> *ominous chuckle* 
> 
> **Tiny tw for anxiety**
> 
> TakeALance = Lance  
> KAY = Keith  
> Colour-coded-Paliens = Pidge  
> sHero = Shiro  
> Elf-Princess = Allura  
> Chunk-of-Hunk = Hunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is just trying to bring the gang together through wikihow

_**Colour-coded-** **Paliens** > created the group_  
_**Colour-coded-** **Paliens** > added, Chunk-of-Hunk, sHero, Elf-Princess, KAY and TakeALance_  
_**Colour-coded-** **Paliens** > renamed the group to ‘Space-hoes’_  
_**Colour-coded-Paliens** > made A-Chunk-of-Hunk an admin of the group_

~

 **Colour-coded-** Paliens **:** Quick question would it be completely insane for me to look up how to crack my neck on wikihow and yk just /do it/

 **KAY:** I’ve done it before it’s not that bad just dont go fuckin’ your neck up

 **Colour-coded-** Paliens **:** Wow ty i was planning on that but now that you’ve said it i feel the sudden urge to not ruin my body

 **KAY:** My pleasure

 **Colour-coded-** Paliens **:** smh

 **Colour-coded-Paliens:** Any advice from someone who isn’t a knob-knocker?

 **sHero:** That’s not very nice, Katie

 **Colour-coded-Paliens:** It’s Pidge today Takashi

 **Elf-Princess:** I wouldn’t do it, if your neck is feeling that bad you should look into seeing a chiropractor rather than excelling more possible damage onto yourself

 **Chunk-of-Hunk:** ^^^^^^

 **Colour-coded-Paliens:** I’m going to at least look into it

 **TakeALance:** /Do it/

 **Colour-coded-Paliens:** I’ll snap(chat) it

 -

 _PIDGEON: is typing… to GAYLIENS_  
_PIDGEON: added… LanceyLance and Hunky-dunk to GAYLIENS_

PIDGEON: Sent a video to GAYLIENS  
(Pidge has her phone recording her laptop screen, the camera shakes as she re-adjusts herself, her baby-pink bed sheets coming into view for a mere half a second, she scrolls through the already open wikihow article on screen until it hits the bottom)

PIDGEON: Sent a video to GAYLIENS  
(‘Ok’ she starts, switching her camera to face forward, ‘this shouldn’t be too hard I just need both of my hands)

PIDGEON: Sent a video to GAYLIENS  
(Pidge comes back into view, this time a full body view can be seen from where she’s perched her phone up against her laptop, big toe holding down on the phone to keep it recording, which works until she goes to scroll again and the phone drops forward over her foot)

PIDGEON: Sent a video to GAYLIENS  
(‘It /will/ work this time’ she says to the phone as if scolding it, clearing her throat, she places her right hand into a fist gingerly places it under her chin, slightly more to the right like it says, then pushes)

PIDGEON: Sent a video to GAYLIENS  
(A small gasp leaves her mouth when hearing the gas releasing the joint, resulting in a loud cracking sound, like popping her joint back in place, she lifts her other hand up to cup the other side of her jaw, another gasping relief sound can be heard before she's leaning back happily and the phone drops again)

-

 **sHero:** I have a bad feeling about the chain of notifications I just got

 **Chunk-of-Hunk:** Can someone go check the video to make sure she hasn’t snapped her neck in half?? (I would but uhh,, joints popping is not my specialty)

 **TakeALance:** Will do buddy

 **Elf-Princess:** So, I’m assuming we’re all friends of Pidge’s to be added to this group-chat?

 **Chunk-of-Hunk:** I’ve known Pidge since she started at Alte high late last year Lance  & I both met her here on her first day! I’m guessing by the nicknames, you are: Allura, KAY is Keith, and sHero is Shiro. I’m Hunk, as goes the username, the other guy here is Lance. (:

 **Elf-Princess:** I’m afraid to ask what she’s informed you two about us all and our ways

 **TakeALance:** Well shes not dead so id say it was a success !

 **TakeALance:** Yeah we met little gremlin on her first day n shes been following us around like a bird ever since that fateful moment she fell into my arms when she was about to fall down the stairs

 **sHero:** Sounds like how she found all of us, clung on for dear life and didn’t let go

 **Colour-coded-Paliens:** When I see a possible bodyguard /I never let them go/

 **TakeALance:** Is that all i am 2 u Pidgey a body for u to use  & abuse

 **Colour-coded-Paliens:** Yes

 **TakeALance:** Ouch

 **Colour-coded-Paliens:** That’s all anyone is to me ever meatbags to do my bidding

 **Elf-Princess:** Sounds accurate

 **Colour-coded-Paliens:** The day shall come when thy is mighty queen

 **Elf-Princess:** You already have a queen ←

 **Chunk-of-Hunk:** Which means there will be a dethroning o.o

 **Elf-Princess:** More like a beheading knowing Pidge

 **Colour-coded-Paliens:** That can be arranged

 **Elf-Princess:** :O

 **Colour-coded-Paliens:** I automatically have Lance and Hunk on my side bc they don’t know ya’ll fuckers just what I’ve told them  >:)

 **Chunk-of-Hunk:** All good things though !

 **Colour-coded-** Paliens **:** Hunk is next on my hit list

 **sHero:** You have a hit list, Pidge?

 **Colour-coded-Paliens:** I don’t like that I can /hear/ the disapproving tone in ur dumb text

 **KAY:** Unfortunately, we all can

 **sHero:** Good. It helps me keep you all straight.

 **Colour-coded-Paliens:** Nothing about this GC is straight /nothing/

 **Chunk-of-Hunk:** That’s pretty cool actually ! this gc is like a little outlet

 **Colour-coded-Paliens:** See Dad! He knows my true intentions, knows I just want to bring all the gays together to have a safe space, no to learn all your secrets and swim up the ranks to be the top and last gay standing !!

 **sHero:** You are one scary little girl, Pidgeon

 **TakeALance:** Pidgeon! I like that, I know what I’ll be calling Pidge next time I see her thanks Shiro

 **Colour-coded-Paliens:** I know who’s next to go after Hunk ((:

 **Elf-Princess:** Wait one moment, Shiro, or Lance?

 **Colour-coded-** Paliens **:** /yes/

_Seen by, everyone_

-

**Keith > Pidge**

  
_Mind letting me know why_ youv _added me into a group chat with strangers? (_ 12:46AM _)_

(12:48AM) I just wanted advice from all of my friends school, family-alike and a ghost hunting shit like you??

 _sorry (_ 12:48AM _)_  
_Can you just_ ,, _let me know beforehand next time pls_ i _felt like_ i _was going to have a heart attack (_ 12:49AM _)_

 

(12:49AM) Yeah ofc, I’m sorry too, do you want me to remove you??

 

Dont _worry about it its too late now_ itll _look too suss_ i _just_ wanst _prepared to meet these new ppl you keep talking about (_ 12:49AM _)_

 

(12:50AM) Well you aren’t really /meeting/ them, just talking over a faceless, voiceless chat that no one even pays attention to

 _(Seen: 12:51AM_ )

\---------------------------------

**Lance > Hunk a dunk**

I FELT LIKE I WAS GOING TO THROW UP (1:00AM)

(1:03PM) Welcome to my world ! no refunds are currently accepted at this time

I m seriousl y shaking (1:04AM)

 

(1:04AM) Ah sorry,, do you need anything?? I’m just finishing up this essay but I can stop and call if you want, I’ve got plenty of time to finish it this weekend

 

I dont t want to ebe s a burden (1:05AM)

 

(1:05AM) Lance,,, you know we’ve banished that word from /everything/

 

Fu k im sorry I know i wont just.. (1:07AM)

 

 **Incoming call from Hunk a dunk**  
**Call ended (56 mins)**

 

(2:10AM) Also! make sure you get some sleep, we’ve got plans with Pidge tomorrow

 

<3 (2:59AM)

_\-----_


	2. Soobway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidgeon jumps on Lance. Lance needs to fix his sleeping pattern. Hunk is a sweetie (so is Lance). Allura is a big sister tm. Shiro is a lil proud. Keith who?
> 
> KEEF = Keith  
> LanceyLance = Lance  
> PIDGEON = Pidge  
> Hunky-Dunk = Hunk  
> Taka-Dad = Shiro  
> PinkGoddess = Allura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A completely Snapchat revolved fic written by someone who kinda doesn't know how this shiz works :D

_PIDGEON… is typing to GAYLIENS_  
_PIDGEON… sent a photo to GAYLIENS_  
_PIDGEON… sent a message to GAYLIENS_

PIDGEON  
I have been abandoned, forsaken, left alone, completely forgotten, isolated, deserted, left to die of starvation or dehydration  
(Pidge is sitting by herself in subway, occupying a booth for four, her arms lay in front of her on the tabletop, a comical pout on her face)

_KEEF… is typing to GAYLIENS_

LanceyLance  
Sorry !!! We re almost there

PIDGEON  
You said that almost /twenty/ minutes ago Lance

LanceyLance  
This time I mean it ! promise

PIDGEON  
I have lost all faith in ur promises

LanceyLance  
/Proof/  
(A pair of Lance’s long blue jean clad legs, taking a wide step, a small peak of Hunk’s boots in view in the corner of the picture)

LanceyLance  
Hunk says quote “This is all lances fault I'm so sorry pidge he was asleep when I went to pick him up” end quote

LanceyLance  
Which is RUde but true so I'll let it slide - this time e.e

PIDGEON  
I can wholeheartedly believe that this is all connected to u

LanceyLance:  
oh no my feelings  
:’(

PinkGoddess  
Are you guys at the Subway on Link St? Next to the Movie theaters

PIDGEON  
Yep! Well, /I/ am. They were /supposed/ to be here a half hour ago for lunch,, now I'm just a lonely girl in a booth that's way too exposed with these windows - who designed this place?? Were they scared of the dark or smthn

LanceyLance  
Im sorry we really r right around the corner  
(Hunk, who's doing a tooth grinning smile and peace sign next to a red pedestrian walk light)

PinkGoddess  
Could I meet you all there? Only if you don't mind me crashing of course, I wouldn't want to impose

LanceyLance  
Hunk & I dont mind we’d like to me a princess

PIDGEON  
You may acquaint us with your godly presence your highness

PinkGoddess  
I am suddenly regretting my obsession with mythology and ancient times when setting my usernames on /all/ of my accounts

PIDGEON  
I too regret most of my usernames - the trick is to own it, act like you don't care then ppl won't have anything to poke at

PinkGoddess  
If I send you my order do you think you could get it for me? Just to save some time. I’ll send you the money, I have your details saved from last time.

PIDGEON  
I would but I wanna save this booth

PinkGoddess  
Is it packed today?

PIDGEON  
No I just want /this/ booth

PinkGoddess  
Oh

LanceyLance  
Glad to know ur living up to ur true bird self a truly heartwarming moment to be here for  
(Blurry picture of Pidge flipping him off from across the subway store where she's keeping their table)

PIDGEON  
I CANT BELIEVE U WOULD N O T COME OVER HERE STRAIGHT AWAY AND JUST GO STRAIGHT TO ORDERING YOUR FOOD YOU FUCKING FUK BE GLAD HUNK IS WITH YOU OR ID Sk- ALLURA!! :D

PinkGoddess  
(A (wild) blurry Pidge shooting up from their booth, Allura placing her bag on their table)

PinkGoddess  
(Pidge is on Lances back, happily talking to the girl behind the counter, Hunk is looking mortified while talking to the second worker near the sauce area)

Taka-Dad  
I'm almost scared to ask what's happening

Hunky-Dunk  
/what's happening/ is I’m eating my sandwich in shame with Lance while Allura and Pidge order their food

Taka-Dad  
In shame?

Hunky-Dunk  
/yes/ in /shame/

Hunky-Dunk  
Pidge /screeched/ like a bird when jumping onto Lance’s back who was shamelessly flirting with the worker instead of paying for his meal like he was supposed to be doing so when he doesn't really flinch at Pidge she resorts to asking Lance very LOUDLY how his date with Nyma went the other day and how his date with Pearl & Jen went so through that whole mess I had to contain my shamed laughter and tears as I ordered my food and now the girls are paying for their precious food while I eat in /shame/

Taka-Dad  
You’ve did it guys, you’ve made Hunk feel shame for eating I hope your all proud of yourself and apologised to the poor workers

PinkGoddess  
Not to worry, I handled it

PIDGEON  
AYE BIG SISTER ALLURA

Taka-Dad  
Smh

Taka-Dad  
I’m off work in 20, does someone wanna order Keith & I a sub that I can quickly grab from one of you omw home? All good if not (:

LanceyLance  
Sure man

Taka-Dad  
Alright cool, thanks a ton  
Can I get your number?

LanceyLance  
Mmmmm idk  
Ur hot and everything but I’m not really into older guys

PIDGEON  
(COUGH) LIAR (COUGH)

Taka-Dad  
I was more thinking on the lines of giving you mine and Keith’s order without you needing to screenshot it  
But good to know

LanceyLance  
Lmao  
It’s **********

Taka-Dad  
(:

Hunky-Dunk  
U guy’s want cookies or anything??

Taka-Dad  
Um

Taka-dad is typing...

Hunky-Dunk  
Too late, I brought you both two each no need to pay me back

PIDEGON  
I tried to tell him

Hunky-Dunk  
You can’t come here and /not/ get cookies

Taka-Dad  
Thank you Hunk  
I’ll pay you back

Hunky-Dunk  
Hmm,, whats that,, I don’t- I don’t hear anything  
If Lance can pay for your sub’s the least I can do is pay for your cookies  
You’ve gotta give me something - I haven’t done a single nice deed today  
I need some good karma in my life

Taka-Dad  
I’m paying Lance back when I get there though, I’ll pay you back too Hunk

Hunky-Dunk  
And I will graciously turn my nose too it

Lancey-Lance  
^^

PIDGEON  
Just accept it Shiro  
They wanna be nice to their new Dad

Taka-Dad  
This is too much, honestly, you too barely know me

Lancey-Lance  
Tru but weve also been around Pidgeon here for a while now and she doesn’t take on many ppl so if ur friends with her then youve got to be good ppl as we trust her judgment 100%

PIDGEON  
,,,,,  
Although I am uncomfy with this sudden emotional turn this is taking  
They have a point Shiro  
/accept/ and move on I’m sure you’ll pay them back somehow in the future

TAKA-DAD is typing…

PinkGoddess  
You’ve raised good kids Shiro

Taka-Dad  
Okay, okay, I give up. Thank you both! I’ll repay you in some form one day though!

Hunky-Dunk  
I’m sure (:

LanceyLance  
No worries

\-----------

 _You have two new friend requests on_ snapchat

_LanceyLance (add) (remove)_

_Hunky-Hunk (add) (remove)_

_You have no new friend requests_

\-----------

PinkGoddess  
(Half of Allura’s face, Lance smiling brightly sitting next to Hunk wearing a shocked expression in the middle of biting his sub, Pidge’s face is mostly covered by her hand as she puts the other up to a blurry wave, Shiro matching her wave with a small nervous smile, cradling two subs in one arm, the other leaning on the booth chair top)

_KEEF is typing to… GAYLIENS_

\-----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more KEEF next time
> 
> FOR ANY PIDGEON LOVERS: https://napalm-nova.tumblr.com/post/176298103047/its-not-easy-voltronpidge-parody
> 
> (My name is Faith so it's a little odd when I write it in as yk,,, not my name)


	3. Streak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is being a concerned brother. Pidge is trying to respect Keith's boundaries. I'm projecting onto Lance as usual. Keith is silent. 
> 
> \- or 
> 
> Shiro needs to not panic or he'll say the wrong thing to Keith. Pidge was tempted to eat Keith's sub the whole time. Lance is bingeing the last of UNSOLVED he hasn't seen. Keith is just as useless with sc as I am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT! 
> 
> The texting names will change a lot, not the GC or SC names, just the texting ones bc everyone has different names set for each individual person they talk to. Examples of this being Keith naming Shiro Taka, or Shiro simply having Katie/Pidge’s name for his contact of her. Let me know if this is too hard to understand.
> 
> Sorry for the long note, but it was important! Enjoy!

-  
 **Shiro > Keith**

  
(2:28 pm) I’ll be home soon

 

_(Seen: 2:28 pm)_

 

(2:30 pm) Are you alright?

(Seen: 2:30 pm)

 

(2:31 pm) You’ve just been extra silent lately I know you told me you were okay but /are/ you right now?

 

(•••)  
( )  
(Seen: 2:31 pm)

 

(2:32 pm) Keith?

(2:59 pm) You pushing your dresser up against your door is /not/ how we resolve things in this house Keith

 

(3:05 pm) I get it okay you like to mute when you feel too overwhelmed but you promised me when Pidge ‘left’ that you’d talk to me the next time something came up so we wouldn't go through this /again/

 

(3:41 pm) Does this have anything to do with school? Home? Pidge? Job hunting? The GC? We need to be communicative in order to resolve this

 

(3:43 pm) At least /look/ at my messages Keith

 

(4:03 pm) Your foods sitting outside your door whenever you want it

 

_(Seen: 5:44 pm)_

**\-----**   
**Pidge > Brother 2.0 **

  
(5:55 pm) Is Keith awake?

Yeah he should be, are you coming over? (5:55 pm)

(5:56 pm) No,, I wasn't planning on it should I be??

No, don't worry yourself about it. (5:56 pm)

(5:57 pm) Come on Shiro, we’re past you thinking these things burden me because of my age

I don’t know about that (5:59 pm)

(5:59 pm) Should I be checking in, or giving him space, fill me in so I can act asap

(•••)

(6:01 pm) u know what ngl idc if u want me to or not I’m omw the front door better not be locked it takes too long for you to undo all /four/ locks while i’m freezing my butt off outside

.. (6:02 pm)  
/Thank you/  
I’ll unlock them right before you arrive

(6:12 pm) no problem anything for ur little household

(: (6:13 pm)

**\-----**

**Pidge > Red boy**

(6:33 pm) Open up loser I've been standing outside your door knocking and waiting for a while now

 

 _(•••)_  
_( )_  
_(•••)_  
_( )_  
_(Seen: 6:35 pm)_

(6:36 pm) It's ok Keith I'm not going anywhere  
take your time  
I’ll be waiting here whenever

 _(•••)_  
_( )_  
_(•••)_  
_( )_  
_(•••)_  
_( )_  
_(•••)_  
_( )_  
_(Seen: 6:36 pm)_

(7:18 pm) Okay, I’m leaving now i’ll talk to you tomorrow, mssg me if you want anything (:

_(Seen: 7:19 pm)_

**\-----**

_LanceyLance has sent you a snap_

LanceyLance  
(A rocky silent video zooming in and out of Ryan and Shane's face on an Unsolved Ep on YouTube a little shaky s in the corner of the screen)

LanceyLance  
> opened

**\-----**

_LanceyLance sent you a snap_

LanceyLance  
(A close up of Ryan’s face with a big blue S on his forehead)

KAY  
Is that S for you being a Shaniac ,, ?

LanceyLance  
Lol  
It could be ig

KAY  
?

LanceyLance  
Oh ur serious  
Nah man  
It's an S for ‘streak’ a ‘game’ on sc  
I think it's a game,, u have me questioning it now

KAY  
Oh

LanceyLance  
Why ?  
Are u a boogara

KAY  
Of course I am

LanceyLance  
I should have expected this of u - u are Pidgeon s friend after all

KAY  
I would never have guessed she’d be friends with someone who /doesn't/ believe in the supernatural to be honest

LanceyLance  
I never said that !  
I simply stated that - that Im not surprised that conspiracist flock together is all

KAY  
Do you really believe the supernatural aren't real?

LanceyLance  
Yea sorta  
Aliens are kinda believable in the sense that our world is /so/ big it would be almost freaky if we were the only things in the universe capable of contemplating our own existence to this extent or that are conscious of our own immortality the supernatural aliens and other beings enough to have conversations like this yk

KAY  
So, you /do/ believe in the supernatural overall?

LanceyLance  
/Not exactly/  
A lot of things have made me believe things like mothman and ghost are not real  
Aliens or extraterrestrial life on the other hand? It's plausible at the very least  
Don't tell Pidge though she’d never stop showing me things proving they are

KAY  
How do you not believe in mothman? -There's a whole town of witnesses!

LanceyLance  
ok  
First of all /w o w/  
Second of all they aren't all witnesses they just live in a place that plugs their merchandise onto travelers bc its the only way they r making money or getting tourist in that town tbh

KAY  
They have that all there because of the sheer amount /of witnesses/ in the town though  
They can't all possibly have witnessed the exact same thing and it not be real

LanceyLance  
Hallucination  
I hear drugs are common in smaller places

KAY  
You think a countless amount of people in and out of that place along with children and elderly over all these years were all on drugs that made them hallucinate the same exact same thing

LanceyLance  
Yep pretty much  
Ever heard of mass hysteria

KAY  
/Really/

LanceyLance  
What lol

KAY  
That is the most basic cop-out for anything spiritual/supernatural happening to anymore than one person!

LanceyLance  
/hey/ I am /no/ basic bitch  
That's why I suggested drugs first !

KAY  
Whatever a basic bitch is supposed to mean  
You are one  
You’re the biggest basic bitch in this exact moment of time

LanceyLance  
/gasp/ on nooo  
My feelings :((  
:’(((***

 _Kay has set your nickname_ to: _BasicBitch_

 _BasicBitch set your nickname_ to: _Mothman_

Mothman  
If that was supposed to get me back then you're sorely mistaken I am honoured to be mothman

BasicBitch  
It wasn't (:  
And ofc u r lmao

Mothman  
What's that supposed to mean?

BasicBitch  
Nothin’  
I gtg  
Night man

Mothman  
(A mostly dark photo of Keith's gloved hand thumbing up next to a half eaten sub sandwich his knees and feet getting in the bottom, it all illuminated by his flash)  
By the way  
Thanks for the sub

BasicBitch  
> opened  
U are very welcome mothman

**\-----**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual feel free to suggest anything /kindly/ /ask questions here or at my Tumblr which is linked on my profile! ^_^


	4. Salty Lance but not /really/ bc he loves his family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is woken up too early. Shiro has given up on spelling normally ever again. Pidge is a nerd who wants her friend to be OK. Hunk is are nerd also. Allura is here, somewhere. Keith too, just squint your eyes. 
> 
> -OR 
> 
> Lance is salty. Shiro is being a DAD TM. Pidge is foreshadowing. Hunk is a <#. Keith and Allura who??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder:  
> GAYLIENS; SC GC  
> SPACE-HOES; MAIN GC  
> AND SC IS PRETTY CLEAR WHEN IN USE 
> 
> NAME REMINDERS: 
> 
> KAY = Keith  
> TakeALance = Lance  
> Elf-Princess = Allura  
> Chunk-of-Hunk = Hunk  
> sHero = Shiro  
> Colour-coded-Paliens = Pidge
> 
> BasicBitch = Lance  
> LanceyLance = Lance 
> 
> Mothman = Keith  
> KEEF = Keith 
> 
> Pink-Goddess = Allura  
> Taka-Dad = Shero  
> PIDGEON = Pidge  
> Hunky-Dunk = Hunk 
> 
> ENJOY! ^-^ 
> 
> (A little longer than usual but it's still in the range for the short-styled chapters I like doing with this)

_BasicBitch sent you a snapchat (8:40 AM)_

 

BasicBitch

(Lance sat in the driver's seat of a car, eyes rolled back, half of his face is showing the other half of it is showing the backseat of kids hurriedly taking their seat belts off, the car is packed a tiny blue s in the corner of the screen)

 

BasicBitch >Opened 10:44 AM

 

-

**_SPACE-HOES_ **

 

 **TakeALance:** What are you all doing on a Sunday morning ?? I’m at the park being a good older brother and Uncle to /these/ kids

 

_Image sent_

_Image received_

_(Five kids running around a park, all clearly related to Lance among the only other two kids there being short redheaded siblings, jumping on equipment, one kids already three fourths of the way up the triangle, another standing on a swing, the rest seemingly just as excited but taking their time in deciding what they want to use first as the other two seem to be screaming as they use their chosen passtime)_

 

 **TakeALance:** Should I consider charging my mother with child labour for dragging me out of my bed at eight in the morning to look after kids that arent even going to listen to me if they act up ???

 

 **TakeALance:** annnd all five of u r asleep huh

 

-

 

 **sHero:** Unfortunately that’s not something the jury would see as child labour Lance

 

 **Chunk-of-Hunk:** Yeah, sorry buddy I think ur out of the park with this one

 

 **Colour-coded-Paliens:** HAHAH (i see what u did there and i hate it)

 

 **Chunk-of-Hunk:** <#

 

**Colour-coded-Paliens: <#**

 

 **Colour-coded-Paliens:** This is why I’m happy Matt doesn’t live with us anymore

Siblings can suck

Even non blood related ones that think you have the power to read their mind or tell you that you should sleep more often //

 

 **sHeor:** I will never regret telling you to look after yourself katie you were a /mess/ the other day. Lance, your parents do a lot for you I’m sure, including the food you eat the clothes on your back and the roof over your head ANd the bed you sleep in every night - i know you know, it's just good to be reminded from a old guy like me with these things we all seem to forget at times

 

 **TakeALance** : /Well/ technically i brought these clothes and the mattress I sleep on with the money I make at my cafe job but sure no worries ik what you mean man

Still doesn’t explain why /I/ am the only one taking them all out like this lol

I dont /actually/ mind

Im just wallowing and bored and no ones replying to my sc’s

(I see why they call you dad now)

 

 **sHero:** And I respect that

 

 **TakeALance:** You respect ppl no answering my sc’s ?? how dare

 

 **Chunk-of-Hunk:** Sorry buddy been flat out since this morning too

 

 **Colour-coded-Paliens:** I just didnt feel like replying tbh sorry lance i get socially-inept sometimes too

Specially in the mornings

At least I got to sleep in until about 10 am though ((:

 

 **TakeALance:** :CC (its ok  <3)

Someone has to think that this is monstrous though !

Halp me

@ Elf-Princess

 

 **Elf-Princess:** You called?

 

 **TakeALance:** Pls almighty goddess of space give me the strength to seek revenge on my family and to possess the power of some sort of anthropomorphic blue-magical creature that controls icy powers to help me on my quest along with a noble Lion steed that will help me when it can or die trying oR IF I DIE IT SHALL AVENGE ME FOR IT IS BUT A LOYAL SERVANT AND I AM ITS WIELDING AWESOME SHARP-SHOOTER-NINJA-WARRIOR-PRETTY-BLUE-CHARMING-EXTREMELY LIKED-TOTALLY-COOL MASTER THINGY

 

 **Chunk-of-Hunk:** ,,,,

Ok but what type of creature? And what would your lions name be??

 

 **TakeALance:** /oh hoho oh/ definitely a water based creature one that can live on land is it pleases tho as i’d be a hybrid

Id have some random cool mermaid gf whod be really smart pretty and cool

I would name her blue

The lion not my gf

 

 **Chunk-of-Hunk:** Thanks for the clarification

Would you be a merman too?

Is your lion a hybrid who is able to swim underwater with you?

/if/ not, who looks after her? Does she live in some natural area and hunt with a tribe/pack type of thing?

Does she wait by the water you disappeared into and protect it??? I can't know only half of this alternate universe gIVE ME MORE!

 

 **Colour-coded-Paliens:** Lance wtf

Hunk stop enabling and encouraging him

 

 **sHero:** Pidge

 

 **Colour-coded-Paliens:** Yes Daddy?

 

 **sHero:** jfc

Just keep the chat PG ok

 

 **sHero:** That's a little contradicting

But of course daddy

 

 **sHero:** …

thank you

 

 **Elf-Princess:** I can give you,, coupons? You want a coupon Lance? Do you watch movies often, or eat pizza? That is all I have to offer to you on your noble quest

 

**TakeALance:**

Movies? Food? /coupons/? Are you asking me on a date?

( ill text u @ **Chunk )**

 

 **Elf-Princess:** Oh would you look at that it seems I have completely forgotten how to read!

 

 **Chunk-of-Hunk:** What a tragic end.

( ty Lance )

 

 **Colour-coded-Paliens:** r i p

 

 **TakeALance:** jokes on you all I'm getting free coupons

 

 **Colour-coded-Paliens:** w o w ur right we’ve really been beaten this time

 

 **TakeALance:** :p

 

_(Seen by everyone)_

 

-

**Shiro > Pidge**

 

(1:51 pm) I'm sorry again about Keith

Thank you for coming out to see him even if he didn't .. respond. I know he would have appreciated it.

 

Anytime. You know I mean that completely and whole heartedly. He's a pain. So am I. Things happen. Unfortunately. And we can't change them. He’ll come around when he's ready. (1:54 pm)

 

(1:55 pm) Yeah, I know.

Anyways, how’re you doing?

 

Mmm. I'm okay. Thanks. Look after yourself I gtg. (1:57 pm)

 

(1:57 pm) I’m here if you need anything Katie

 

I know. (: (1:58 pm)

 

-

 

 **Elf-Princess:** This may seem sudden. But may I ask everyone's birth dates? I’d like to know everyone's born signs, traits, planets and more.

 

 **TakeALance:** mines 28th of June Hunks is January 13th Pidgeon’s is April 3rd

 

 **Elf-Princess:** oh my, thank you!

 

 **TakeALance:** (;

 

 **sHero:** Mine and Keith's are Feb 29th and October 23rd

 

 **Elf-Princess:** I’ll go check them and get back to you all soon ! Thank you

 

 **TakeALance:** All good

 

-

 

_BASICBITCH IS TYPING TO YOU ON SNAPCHAT (4:19 pm)_

 

BasicBitch

Hey man

Just realised I never explained that game

In order for us to have a streak going we both need to send 1 pic everyday

That way it will eventually (on the third day??) start counting it

 

Mothman

Oh ok

 

_Mothman is typing_

 

BasicBitch

(A bottom and top sheet mixed in a bundle of covers blankets and pillows, lances one blue eye in the corner of the photo was much bluer than them)

 

Mothman

(A mostly blurry photo of Keith’s wall)

 

BasicBitch

Iv known u for just under a week & i still know that whole wall screams & sums up ur personality in full circle lmao

 

Mothman

How exactly

 

BasicBitch

Ur what ,, five big ass posters ? do a lot for ur supernatural obsession u have a motorcycle calendar /set to the wrong month btws/ what looks like a cork board full of who knows what annd an old time CD player

It screams /to me/ “MOTHMAN”

 

Mothman

…

I set that photo to play for four seconds how did you observe all of that

 

BasicBitch

I have a sharp eye

Plus I told ya man i m no basic bitch

 

Mothman

Sure

 

BasicBitch

(;

 

_Mothman > opened _

 

_-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see anything that seems off feel free to comment here or msg me on my Tumblr @ Napalm-Nova EVEN if you just want to say hi, or have a prompt for this / questions. ^-^


	5. Rock baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole bunch of Klance talks ft rock-baby 
> 
> \- Or 
> 
> Pidge throws things. Hunk wants to help to fix it. Lance likes singing. Keith needs to pop his own bubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPACE HOES = Main GC   
> Colour-coded-Paliens = Pidge/Katie  
> Chunk-of-Hunk = Hunk   
> BasicBitch = Lance  
> Mothman = Keith   
> (:

**SPACE-HOES**

 

**Colour-coded-Paliens: @ Chunk** Is it a bad sign when ur laptop automatically turns itself off for zero reason 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** This is a rhetorical question .. right? 

 

**Colour-coded-Paliens:** …. 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Ofc not

What's up with it? 

Is this why you weren't at school today?

 

**Colour-coded-Paliens:** I threw it at a wall

Now it's throwing occasional tantrums 

It's being a big baby I'm not even that strong & yea pre much

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** I’ll come over later so we can look at it together 

Though this is something you can do better than I can

Ik it's better to work as a team with /some/ problems

 

**Colour-coded-Paliens:** Thanks Hunk

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** No worries, mum wants me to get out more often anyways might as well move myself and my laptop from here to your house 

 

**Colour-coded-Paliens:** ur butt is always welcome here 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** same to you mum loves when you come around

She calls you ‘unique’ for all of your ‘interesting ideals’ about life

 

**Colour-coded-Paliens:** Lmao

Ur mums nice 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** I’ll see you later on then (:

 

_ (Seen by everyone)  _

 

_ - _

 

_ BASICBITCH IS TYPING (3:25 pm)  _

 

BasicBitch 

_ Typing… _

(Back of Hunks head, different snacks in both hands that are lifted up, the caption reading ‘on our way to deliver food to a Pidgeon’) 

 

Mothman 

Are you two going to Katie’s? 

 

BasicBitch 

Yep! 

A little study session / help her out times 

We thought we d get some cookies & energy drinks for her 

Even if Shiro told us to stop supplying her with addictive foods we know the way to her little cold heart gremlin 

 

Mothman 

Won't you be a distraction to their work? 

 

BasicBitch 

First of all /rude/ 

And nah ik how to sit silently in the corner (;

Plus I think she needs more than just Hunk she d appreciate a distraction rn I think with all that's going on

 

Mothman 

Fair enough

She does get pretty upset over her laptop when it bugs out

 

BasicBitch 

_ Typing..  _

_ Typing.. _

_ Typing.. _

Im such a shit friend lmao pls forget I said anything 

 

Mothman 

Why would I need to forget anything? She'll be fine, she gets angry quickly over things at times. That's just Pidge. It's one reason why we get along so well actually. 

 

BasicBitch 

Again

Just forget it 

I feel shit enough about it 

Can we change the subject 

 

Mothman 

Yeah ok

 

BasicBitch 

How was your day?? 

 

Mothman 

It was fine, uneventful 

You?

 

BasicBitch 

Really no interesting school gossip to share with me ? 

Ik that school 

Well actually iv only really heard the rumors Pidge & the occasional family member had told me

Theres always something happening 

Couldnt imagine how she would have gone in that environment 

 

Mothman 

_ Typing.. _

_ Typing.. _

It's not all bad here, it's like any other school that has it’s bad and good days

 

BasicBitch 

U are the /only/ person iv heard that doesnt think anyone going there is crazy

 

Mothman 

Yeah, well, it's a pretty normal school

Besides, your school isn't that great from what i’ve heard too

 

BasicBitch 

U shouldnt listen to rumors or partake in gossip Keith its immoral 

 

Mothman 

… 

well then, how was /your/ day at school mr high grounds 

 

BasicBitch 

I thought you d nvr ask!!

Really good thank you!! Monday has music at the end of the day so it gets us all pumped 

We ended up singing as a whole class to this guys one piano performance 

I put it on my story 

I saved it so i ll send it to u  

(A mostly black screen video turned into lances fingertips and legs being seen, a course of laughter being heard as they mess up simultaneously together, all returning to singing the chorus variably well and loudly) 

 

Mothman 

That's a surprisingly good song

 

BasicBitch 

Haha who doesnt like a little ‘ killing me softly’ 

It's a classic here the teacher loves it 

 

Mothman 

Cool

What else do you guys sing there? 

 

BasicBitch 

I Ve gtg we r at her house now & I dont want my phone taken away /again/ 

 

Mothman 

Again? 

Never mind. Bye.

 

-

 

_ BASICBITCH IS TYPING (4:16 pm) _

 

BasicBitch 

Nvm

They arent even doing any work just chilling with a movie on

Katie seemed happy I came tho so that's cool 

We can keep talking too

 

Mothman 

Oh cool

 

BasicBitch 

Pls don't blind me with your excitement ik im pretty amazing and awesome but contain it for the safety of everyone else ok buddy 

 

Mothman 

God 

 

BasicBitch

/anyway/ 

Back to the musical topic 

What do you usually listen to? 

 

Mothman 

Rock, punk, & indie mostly 

 

BasicBitch 

Of crowing course

 

Mothman 

Crowing?

 

BasicBitch 

Do you listen to /any/ pop? Future bass? Rap? 

 

Mothman 

A little. Not much if I'm being completely honest with you 

 

BasicBitch 

Tf /tf/ t f 

Ok ok ok ok ok ok ok okay

/what/ about artist/bands in general tho ? Gotta be something we both listen to

 

Mothman 

Does it matter if we listen to the same things? 

 

BasicBitch 

/yes/ 

Imagine future group hangouts & everyones arguing over the music being played so we put it to a vote & purposefully pick the thing we both have in common bc everyone will be picking their one jazz or country bs 

 

Mothman 

I have /no/ clue as to what I just read but sure Lance 

_ Typing..  _

 

BasicBitch 

>>:)) 

 

Mothman 

_ Typing..  _

Set it off, tøp, otep, marianas trench, falling in reverse (a little) , Florence + the machine & glass animals 

 

BasicBitch 

Well I know half of them at least 

 

Mothman 

Cool

 

BasicBitch 

Good start

Tf is otep tho it sounds like a demons name

 

Mothman 

It's an anagram for ‘poet’ she uses it as a stage name 

 

BasicBitch 

Oh thats actually pretty cool 

I listen to a little bliss n eso, Marina and the diamonds, Rihanna, Beyoncé, SIA, Ed, NF & Oliver tree ((: 

 

Mothman 

Oliver tree?

 

BasicBitch 

I think ud like their music! Give it a listen when you can theyre an alt-indie-electronic type of guy 

 

Mothman 

Yeah, okay I will, thanks for the recommendation 

 

BasicBitch 

((:

 

Mothman 

_ Typing.. _

 

-

 

**_Shay > Lance M_ **

 

(4:21 pm) Hey, Lance, are you able to come in for two hours tomorrow? Jay needs to leave a little early right before school gets off and we’ll be swamped with only Ida and me. 

 

Of course! Anything for my favorite manager. (4:22 pm) 

 

(4:22 pm) And it won’t get in the way with school at all? 

 

Of course not, you know my teachers are flexible with my working hours, I’ll work around it promise. (4:23 pm) 

 

(4:23 pm) You are a lifesaver! I’ll text you later with more details, thanks! 

 

No problem! Oh, and Hunk says hi :D (4:23 pm)

 

(4:24 pm) Tell him that he can stop by tomorrow if he likes, Pidge too! It’s never too busy for them, also hello (: 

 

He said he’ll be there. (: (4:44 pm)

 

(4:44 pm) (: 

 

_ (seen 4:44 pm)  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, that texting format helps! It's indicating that Shay is texting Lance, and that 'Lance M' is her contact name for him. I can start doing name-name format if it's still hard to read along. (: 
> 
> Feel free to comment with feedback, also to msg my Tumblr @ napalm-nova


	6. Furry's and virgins and pairs - oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is responsible, I promise. He just chills and likes to banter with them too.

 

**TakeALance:** I just had the most intense two hours of my life lmao im ready for a nap or three coffees or a hug

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** I will sacrifice myself

**TakeALance:** /sacrifice/ lmfao

**Colour-coded-Paliens:** you are the clingiest bear hugger whoever hugs you must be prepared like a virgin being thrown into a volcano

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Uhm weird analogy, but I agree with the general statement that you lance are the clingiest clinger of huggers to have hugged me ur like a bear cub to its mama bear

**Colour-coded-Paliens:** and you call my analogy weird

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Mine is about a clingy baby, yours, on the other hand, involves ancient rituals

**Colour-coded-Paliens:** I get using animal analogies helps with lance bc deep down he's a furry bUt what I hear you saying is that my analogy is far superior in the /it/ factor, so it stands out more which will make ppl remember it more clearly which means I /win/

**TakeALance:** YOU GREMLIN

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Of course, I know my best friend well and how he thinks. (: But no, if this was a competition, which it is NOT by the way - I would have won 100% bc I used animals kept it PG like @ sHero would want us to and I didn’t need to sacrifice my best friend

**Elf-Princess:** Your all chipper today.

**TakeALance:** aaARE YOU CALLING ME A FURRY /AND/ A VIRGIN? HDSJFA IT’S 2018 VIRGIN JOKES ARENT FUNNY ANYMORE

THIS IS BULLYING

HOW DARE

I EXPECTED THIS FROM THE GREEN ONE BUT YOU HUNK?? FOR SHAME

SRSLY

@ **sHero**

/GET EM/

**sHero:** … right when I wake up .. really ..

Children play nicely now

**Colour-coded-Paliens:** Why, whatever do you mean father?

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Wait, you just woke up? From a nap, or for the day cause it’s like five pm man

**TakeALance:** /Shiro/ U are supposed to be the Dad make them stop :(

**sHero:** /Pidge/ /Hunk/

**Colour-coded-Paliens:** Yes, father?

**sHero:** If I’m the father, who’s the other parent??

**TakeALance:** D:

**Colour-coded-Paliens:** Biologically speaking, they would be a female specimen, I am way out of the ballpark, the next step would be Allura, but she too, is out of the park. Now if we say fUCK PHYSICALITY GIVE ME SOME REALITY, then here we go, you’ve got three new options, one’s your brother so we cross him out, one’s a furry so we cross him out and the other just isn’t age appropriate, but you’d be a cute couple if you were! (:

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Yeah, not every family needs two parents, especially not this big ol diverse family - I say we put it down to adoption

**Colour-coded-Paliens:**  I second that notion!

**Elf-Princess:** I feel that would be most appropriate.

**TakeALance:** Yea yea big family I like you all I guess

**sHero:** Hey, you stopped fighting

**Colour-coded-Paliens:** See, all's right with the world when you play the role of daddy

**sHero:** We were having a family moment, Pidge

**Colour-coded-Paliens:** if ur a part of this family u have to step up to this role seriously Shiro we don’t want anyone getting /more/ abandonment issues from you

**sHero:** I'll be /right back/ kids, just going to go to the corner store for some milk - no cigarettes, yeah /smokes/

**TakeALance:** But father, it's Christmas Eve

**sHero:** That's exactly why I /must go/

**Colour-coded-Paliens:** Why are you taking a suitcase with you, daddy? It's really big, I bet it won't even fit in the car!

**sHero:** Shh, don't you worry baby girl, it’ll fit

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** /I am extremely uncomfortable, EXTREMELY !!/

**TakeALance:** /it's really big/

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** nnnNOoooo

**Colour-coded-Paliens: /** it's really big/

**sHero:** /it's really big/

**TakeALance:** /too big to fit in here/

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** toO MUCH THERE BUDDY

**Colour-coded-Paliens: /** toO MUCH THERE BUDDY/

**sHero: /** toO MUCH THERE BUDDY/

**TakeALance:** toO MUCH THERE BUDDY

**Chunk-of- Hunk:** I, am /not/ a big fan of this

**Elf-Princess:** Should I return at a different time?

**Colour-coded-Paline's:** Nah, what's up?

**Elf-princess:** My apologies, it slipped my mind to tell you all about your signs and elements the other day as I’ve been busy. Would everyone like to know? (:

**sHero:** Yeah sure, send it through

**Colour-coded-Paliens:** Yeah

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** I’m always interested in learning new things

**TakeALance:** Sure

**Elf-Princess:** Would you like to know too, @ KAY, I did to research in case you would like to know

**Elf-Princess:** Looks like he may be busy, should I continue without him?

**Colour-coded-Paliens:** Dw about him just do it

**sHero: ^^^**

**Elf-Princess:** Okay (:

**Elf-Princess:** Well, actually, I’ll write his things down and he can read it later

**Elf-Princess:** I’ll go by age

**Elf-Princess:** @ sHero is a Pisces, the (twined) fish sign, a water element, much like a free-flowing body of water, your elemental influence makes you adaptable and changing, you can gain deep emotional understanding from your experiences. Your compassion will continue to grow with time, but be careful to avoid the overly emotional state that sometimes plagues water zodiac signs. Pisces is subject to the planetary rule of Neptune. The Sabian Symbol for your birthday is an aviator in the clouds. This symbol represents the limitless capabilities of man. In your own life, realize that you have the power and skill to surpass your perceived limitations. This applies to the physical, mental and spiritual aspects of life.

**Elf-Princess:** @ Colour is an Aries, the Ram sign, a fire element, your special relationship with fire gives you the self-starting qualities of a spontaneous flame. Take care to avoid fire's negative qualities, which include impatience and impulsiveness, Aries is ruled by the planet Mars but as you were born in the second Decan, or part, of the sign, the Sun's influence can also be found in your personality. If your planetary influence had one downfall, it would be your need to boast of your accomplishments. Although your hard work is deserving of praise. The Sabian Symbol for your birthday is a bomb which failed to explode, now safely concealed. Regardless of age, there are adolescent frustrations to be found in the depths of all beings. You may often play with immature or unrealistic possibilities in your own mind. This symbol encourages you to release your mind from these thoughts.

**TakeALance:** Why is this /so/ much i thought it was going to be like ‘hey ur mars, spastic and a Taurus ‘ or smthn

**Elf-Princess:**  ..

**Elf-Princess:** @ Chunk is a Capricorn, Fish–goat Hybrid sign, Earth is your sign's paired element, Embracing your practical earthly qualities will play a key role in your future successes. Be wary of becoming overly cautious and prudent however, as you may miss valuable life experiences. The Capricorn's ruling planet is Saturn, but as you were born in the third Decan, or part, of the sign, you receive planetary influence from Mercury as well. our unique combination of planetary influences makes you more intellectually driven than the other Capricorn Decans. The Sabian Symbol for your birthday is a woman entering a convent. You may be at a time in your life where you could benefit from protective kindness. Open your mind and heart to those around you, as you would be surprised to know the depth of their loving support.

**Elf-Princess:** @ KAY, a Scorpio, a self-explanatory sign, water is your paired element, water is the element of emotions, as they are often take on the qualities of the ocean, mysterious and powerful. Embracing the positive qualities of water will support your growth, but beware of the stubborn and moody qualities of unsettled waters. The Scorpio's ruling planet is Pluto. You want the best for yourself in all that you do. While this makes you competitive at times, it is one of your greatest strengths. The Sabian Symbol for your birthday is a crowded sightseeing bus on a city street. You have a desire to expand your social horizons and experiences. Do not deny your cultural thirsts, as they will play a key role in your personal development.

**Elf-Princess:** Feel free to ask me about any other questions you might have. (:

**Colour-coded-Paliens:** Lmao

Thank you, Allura! You set it out nicely and everything for everyone. <#

**Elf-Princess:** Of course

**sHero:** Yes, thanks Allura

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Thank you ! ((:

**Elf-Princess:** It was my pleasure

**TakeALance: :/**

**Colour-coded-Paliens:** Now, let's get into the real thing everyone /unfortunately me included/ wants to know!

Whose signs are compatible with who!

**Elf-Princess:** Haha, sure

Which pairings?

**TakeALance:** Shay and Hunk ! Shay’s a Virgo!

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** How do you ever know that?

**TakeALance:** Not the time for that buddy !!

**Colour-coded-Paliens:** /if this relationship doesn’t work out I’m giving up on love/

**sHero: /** Katie/

**Colour-coded-Paliens:** It’s Pidge today actually - and yes, father, I know I shall put myself in the time out corner

**sHero:** /One/ I’d like to have one normal convo with you Pidge

**Elf-Princess:** They are /very/ compatible

**TakeALance:** Noice

**Elf-Princess:** Pidge/Shiro = Astrological wild cards. Shiro/Hunk = Varyingly Compatible Hunk/Pidge = Incompatible Shiro/Lance = compatible Lance/Hunk = compatible Lance/Pidge = Very compatible

**TakeALance:** What about Keith?

**Elf-Princess:** I think I’ll leave it there, I don’t want to pry into someone’s life /too/ much when they’ve barely interacted with this group chat to begin with

**Colour-coded-Paliens:** Yeah, I don’t think he’d want us to do that anyways :b

**TakeALance:** Ok

Cool cool

**-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLESS the internet for having the answers to these things  
> Grammar, spelling, the Alphabet? Nope never heard of them.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated! ((: 
> 
> (Also it's about 3:30 AM, I'll proofread this tomorrow lol)


	7. sc storys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith watches everyone's sc story's
> 
> reminder:   
> TakeALance = Lance  
> PIDGEON = Pidge  
> Hunky-Dunk = Hunk   
> Taka-Dad = Shiro  
> Pink-Goddess = Allura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to do! (:

_Pink-Goddess has added to their story_

(Three different sized bottles sitting together on a marble sink, a rose gold light illuminating everything, the caption reads, ‘Morning routine <3’)

(Cookies and cream donut, being held in pink with gold, white and small accents gel nails, a time sticker reading 7:03 AM in the corner)

(Banana and Chai large bottled smoothie, an arm sticker holding a barbell, clapping hands emoji, star emoji, a girl in a business suit sticker)

(A small jewelry bag reading, ‘Adrien's’ held up by Allura’s arm, her shadow giving off a peace sign, the shop is shown in the distance)

(Allura’s side in a full body mirror covered in lights, she’s in a baby pink dress, crouching near the floor, large white heels, rose gold and silver jewellery can be seen dangling around her neck, hanging from her ears in two sets each, her rings, bracelets and tight snake bracelet, her hair long and silver, glowing lights in the background tying it all up, gold phone looking nice on screen with everything, it looked like a aesthetics board)

(A small, crystal martini glass, filled close to the brim, pink salt and lime added around the rim of the glass, the white pearl counter it was placed on has a slight sparkle to it)   

(Allura’s heels, abandoned on the opposite couch from her own, the caption reading, ‘Not worth the price’)

(Dark photo, a cat sleeping sticker, a light pink heart sticker on the other side, the caption, ‘X’)

 

_Taka-Dad has added to their story_

(Two pop tarts face side down on the floor, broken plate scattered, the caption reading, ‘First I’m subjected to no milk for my coffee, now this, when will this misery end)

(A cat, one with black fur and a bright red collar, stretching in the sun, laying on the floor near their back door)

 

_PIDGEON has added to their story_

(Three computer screens, aligned across a desktop, two keyboards and large Bluetooth mouse all in view, different blurry tabs up on each screen, ‘NO I don’t play **** stop asking’)

(A SpongeBob meme)

(A cut from a movie, with Owen Wilson saying wow)

(Three energy drink cans empty and crushed in her desk rubbish bin, ‘mmmm, probably shouldn’t have had them all at once,’)

(A video of Pidge singing a part from bohemian rhapsody loudly, the phone being moved in and out of her monitor that’s loading Overwatch)

(Pidge’s leg, bouncing uncontrollably, the view going to front camera, ‘Welp, time for number four’ she says happily, opening up a drink off screen to bring it to her lips and take a big chug)

(A blank photo, the caption reads, ‘@ Taka-Dad no I am not dead stop asking’)

(A black photo, the caption reading, ‘It’s official, rock-baby and other rock-baby are compatible, it shall happen now that the gods have spoken, you may all leave’)

 

_Hunky-Dunk has added to their story_

(An overwatch meme)

(A shaky video, Hunk’s walking down a hallway, he knocks gently on a door entering a second later, creeps up to his mother's bed who’s sleepily waking up, ‘This is for you,’ He says, putting a big plate of waffles on her bedside table, a look of adoration and thanks swept over her face quickly caught on his phone, then being merged into darkness as Hunk leans down to meet his mother's offering hug, ‘thank you, baby’)

(Lance, a leg over the back on the couch, the other heavily on his own leg, it’s a small video of Lance mumbling to himself as he does different things on his phone, making different sounds, small almost sounding like singing others sounding like screeches)

(His lunch, a large curry serving with rice and Turkish bread, heart eye stickers and drooling faces around it)

(Lance on the front field leaving school, the caption reads, ‘Now there was one’)

 

_LanceyLance has added to their story_  
  
(A shaky video. Lance zooming in and out of what looks like custard, ‘are you seeing this shit !!!’ he says happily, ‘it’s fuckin’ three am and my family are making this shit because we rule, and my drunk cousin wants it - ow!’ the sound of skin being lightly slapped on what looked like lower thigh was heard quickly, - the camera angle changes to front facing, ‘‘Lo Siento Mama!’ Lance giggles, batting his mother’s hand away from squeezing his face, ‘AH! NO! -’ Lance’s phone slips)   
(Hunk and Lance sitting in an empty classroom on a couch, Lance has both his feet propped up onto Hunk who was sitting on the opposite end, the caption reads, ‘The only stable thing in my life lmao’)

(Roughly the same photo, now added with Lance flipping him off, @ Hunky-Dunk I saw your story bitch , I wont hesitate)  
(A screenshot of Pidge and Lance’s text conversation, it mostly blacked out with sc stickers, him outlining where she’s put, ‘I’ll be in tomorrow, hopefully.’ to him, he’s put a crying face emoji next to it, the caption reading, ‘WE MISS U GREEN ONE <3<3<3)   
(‘BYE-BYE WANNABES !’ Lance yells as he steps over the line into public space outside of the school property, having filmed the step, then flipping it to front camera to catch a devious smirk)  
(Shay, looking a little flustered, it turning into a shy smile, blushing furiously, with a gentle wave, her other hand grabbing at her apron, there’s shared laughter heard suddenly as he gives her a thumbs up, the caption reading, ‘SOMEONE DESERVING OF A PRINCESS TITLE!!’)  
(An iced drink, the caption reading, ‘lmfao that was intense tY TO SHAY for hooking me up with an extra-large mocha-frappe, what a babe)   
(What looks like some sort of school textbook, the caption reading, ‘Im gonna throw you in a wormhole’)

(A cut from a vine of someone dressed up as the Grinch screaming)

(A large plate of pizza, pasta and two different salads spread out on a family table)  
(Lance’s mother, smiling brightly at his phone, ‘What brilliance <3’)    
(A black photo, a sticker with the time on it reading ‘2:49 AM’ in the corner, the caption reading, ‘And I lay here thinking, what have I become.’)  


-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated and fuels my little mind to keep updates up! ^-^


	8. Wild card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith catches up with some of the GC  
> Lance is a sad anxious boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't update last night but now I have the next two-three chapters set up so that helps (':

-

 

_MOTHMAN is typing.. 2:59 AM_

 

Mothman

Are you awake?

 

BasicBitch

Yea

Whats up ?

 

Mothman

Was going to ask the same thing

 

BasicBitch

Lol why

?

 

Mothman

Never mind

 

BasicBitch

Okay ,,

U alright buddy?

 

Mothman

Yeah, don't worry about it

 

BasicBitch

Sure

Why I have ur attention

Have you seen the main GC?

 

Mothman

No, why?

 

BasicBitch

You should go read it Allura sent some stuff for us all

 

Mothman

K

 

BasicBitch

/K/

  


_Mothman is typing.. 3:06 AM_

 

MothMan

Hey Lance

 

BasicBitch

did u read ur cool Scorpio stuff ??

‘ mysterious ‘ ‘stubborn’ i think she has you pinned mothman

 

MothMan

I read a little of it, there was too much to catch up with the whole group, I only read a little every time

I don’t really believe in astrology, but do you?

 

BasicBitch

nope  

But I like the idea of it its just smthn fun i was even thinking of a star sign tattoo when i was younger

 

MothMan

Do you want me to look up your sign?

 

BasicBitch

Yes

Ofc ((:

 

Mothman

Okay, I’ll read up on Leo

 

BasicBitch

Ahhh /leo/ im already excited

Is that the lion one???

I bet im slik and stealthy like a fox or smth

 

Mothman

I think you’re thinking of a cat, which you are considering Leo is Lion, fire element, the Sun is your ‘planet’ and your symbol is constellations of stars in the sky

 

BasicBitch

A lion ofc ! thats so sweet!

Omg

Ty for looking it up

A fuckin /lion/

/LION/

Is there anything else??

 

Mothman

Your confident; outgoing, independent, have a lot of individuality, love being the center of attention when in a group, you take on new tasks and challenges with passion, will and enthusiasm, you can be egotistical to the point it comes off as arrogance, can be very insecure, you hide the insecurities well, which is why you are perceived to be such a confident person

Sounds like a basicbitch to me

 

BasicBitch

Okay firstly u need 2 change the nickname its kinda ruining this bonding moment for me

Secondly

I am amazing and i cant wait to boast about it to hunk and pidge at school tmrw I will have vengeance for the shame brought upon my family and my cow

Srsly tho ty for looking this up i couldnt bring myself to do it i guess i was hell bummed out from it lmao

 

Mothman

Not going to happen, you need to earn a new nickname you don’t get to change it on command and you are welcome

 

BasicBitch

Challenge accepted

Would you be uncomfy with me checking all of the compatibility of ur sign since no one else did it ??

120% ok if not man

 

Mothman

Go ahead

  


BasicBitch

Pidge/U = compatible Hunk/U = compatible Me/U = Wild card

 

Mothman

Wild card?

 

BasicBitch

Yup

Means wed be an unpredictable couple :b we could go really well, or just draw a bad times wild card and do,, very poorly i guess

 

Mothman

That’s a card I’d take a chance with and play

 

BasicBitch

Me too

U never know what's going to happen in life ! Heck I could end up with Allura one day we never know what the future holds

I like it that way

 

MothMan

I don’t, too many options and turning points

And no offense, but I think Allura may be a little out of your league

 

BasicBitch

/ture/

But its cool thinking about the possibility for adventure and random quest that the future could hold at the same time ??

And how would u know i thought everyone in the gc only knew pidge ?

Well i know u and Shiro r brothers but still

 

MothMan

Are we still talking about real life? And, that’s mostly true, but, Shiro is my brother and he knows Allura so I’ve seen glimpses and story’s about her. She’s friends with Pidge and Matt too of course, who I’m sure you’ve heard of.

 

BasicBitch

Okay sorry forgot who i was talking to lol

Actually that's kind of surprising coming from a boogara e.e

So basically you all know each other and hunk and i are the outsiders ??

 

MothMan

Kind of, it’s not like we’re all great friends in the GC and hang out all of the time, we just all know each other through circumstances, at least you’ve met Allura I’ve never even done that

I only hang out with Pidge (besides my brother of course) everyone else are practically strangers

I know what you mean, I feel like that when I’m running, or on my bike it turns into a feeling of, ‘what if i change from my usual course’ ‘what if i just /kept/ driving away from here’ ‘I could disappear’ ‘Make my own path in a new town’

 

BasicBitch

Idk if that's poetic or just really Emo

Nvm I can see that on a Tumblr post it's both

Oh ok

I just assumed we were all strangers ig i should have asked more in the beginning tho none of you completely /feel/ like strangers as pidge nvr shuts up about u all

But at the same time ig she doesnt give us any actual details ,, just ‘keith and i went to school together until i had to leave bc of my family ‘ ‘we binged theory videos on yt all day ‘ ‘we searched up about cryptids ‘  she likes to be vague now that i think about it

 

Mothman

Well me not replying to the gc probably doesn’t help much either

 

Mothman

Lance?

 

Mothman

Sorry, it was stupid

 

_BasicBitch is typing.. 3:46 am_

Sorry got caught up

Well /almost/ Im pretty convincing when faking to sleep

I could play dead bodies for ppl

 

Mothman

I feel like that would be a pretty hard job, the type of things I watch involves a lot of special effects. It’d be so tedious too. All the hours they put into these things are impressive though. I commend anyone who is in that profession.

 

BasicBitch

I wholeheartedly agree (;

Lmao for real tho would I make a good dead body ?

 

Mothman

I don't know, you seem like a fidgety person to me

 

BasicBitch

Tru

Its weird that weve been talking for about a week now and havent met even tho we are in the same friend circles

Or maybe not with what you were just talking about still Idk I feel like you belong in our gc

 

Mothman

It will inevitably happen, im sure

 

BasicBitch

Pls mothboy ik I need to say this to u often but keep ur excitement on the DL

Keep it low key

Its too blinding

Far too blinding

 

Mothman

Sure,,

 

BasicBitch

So what r u doing awake in the am

Oh wait let me guess !

 

Mothman

Kay

 

BasicBitch

/K/

Is it bc of social media? U spending too much time on Tumblr looking at ,, aliens?

 

Mothman

Not even close

 

BasicBitch

Weed? Alcohol? PILLS?

 

Mothman

What type of person do you think I am

 

BasicBitch

Lmao

Sorry forgot u r friends with Pidge

 

Mothman

Your friends with Pidge

 

BasicBitch

ANYways

Anxiety?

Depression?

Abdomens issues?

Daddy issues?

Grief?

Weird porn?

Memes?

Past traumas?

Gaming?

Politics?

Fear of feeling?

Dissociation?

Borderline?

Coffee?

School stuff?

Family stuff?

-stop me or I'll keep going ///

Mummy issues?

Brother complex?

A pet?

Overthinking?

Stress?

Feels?

Vines?

Global warming?

Girl problems?

Mothman problems?

YT / Netflix binge?

Worried abt the original teen titans nvr coming back?

 

Mothman

Jesus Christ

 

BasicBitch

He was going to be my next guess !

Did I get it right ?? :D

 

Mothman

No

Well yes actually - but /no?/

 

BasicBitch

So it's in the list??

 

Mothman

Yes I guess it is

 

BasicBitch

Woo ! I am the best at guessing games !

 

Mothman

We never set ground rules of you not being able to spam.

The rules were rigged for you to win inevitably.

 

BasicBitch

You cant prove nothing!!

 

Mothman

Wanna bet?

 

BasicBitch

Psh Im not scared of you Mothman

 

Mothman

You sure about that

 

BasicBitch

Im sure ur too much of a softie for me to be scared of u

 

Mothman

whatever helps you sleep at night

 

BasicBitch

/rude/

pls Pidge has told me all about you mothboy

 

Mothman

Are your going to believe everything a pidgeon says?

 

BasicBitch

Kinda mean

But yea

Shes a trustworthy pidgeon

Also ur a lot more talkative after four am i will have to start talking to u more often around this time

 

Mothman

Sure

 

BasicBitch

Either way Ill believe what she said about you

Mr softie

 

Mothman

Mm

 

BasicBitch

:b

 

_Mothman is typing.. 4:18 am_

 

_BasicBitch is typing..5:24 am_

 

_Mothman is typing..6:46 am_

 

_BasicBitch is typing..7:37 am_

 

_Mothman is typing..8:28 am_

 

_BasicBitch is typing.. 8:55 am_

 

-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hobbies:  
> 1, Adding winks where winks are not particularly needed  
> 2, Projecting onto these poor ppl  
> 3,ASKING FOR FEEDBACK !!! :D  
> /And as chapters get longer, I feel my life slip through my fingertips/  
> (i’m actually really enjoying writing this! kudos/comments fuel me like crazy! (: )


	9. Srsly legit just crepes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main character's who?   
> Crepes.   
> Crepes is this whole chapter.   
> You are very welcome.

_LanceyLance sent a video to GAYLIENS_

 

LanceyLance

(‘Mari - mari, repeat what you just said!’ Lance says, voice loud as he tries to hold back giggles, his sister looks to the camera and says, ‘Legit seriously’ Lance flips it to front camera, laughing as he walks a few steps from said sister, ‘She - she said that, about three times in the span time of twenty seconds of her facetiming her friend I’ He opens a door, ‘I know I’m bad, but c’mon guys, c’mon.’)

 

PIDGEON

Is this the future generation that will be looking after us when we’re old

I,, suddenly feel very, concerned

 

Taka-Dad

Welcome to my life

 

LanceyLance

NANANANANA NA NANA

 

Taka-Dad

Is that supposed to be the batman theme song?

 

Lancey-Lance

What no its to beat to that song

 

Taka-Dad

The batman one right?

 

LanceyLance

/NO/

Omg

@ pidegon pls

 

PIDGEON

Lmfao

Simple plan

 

Taka-Dad

Simple plan is from my generation though

 

PIDGEON

Exactly! So you should have gotten it

 

Taka-Dad

I’m so confused

 

PIDGEON

GO HAVE A NAP

 

Taka-Dad

BUT I DON’T WANNA

 

PIDGEON

YOU HAVE TO THE COUNT OF THREE OR I WILL GET THE SPOON OUT

 

Taka-Dad

*spoon war flashbacks*

I’M GOING - I’M GOING !!

 

PIDGEON

IF I SEE THOSE LIGHTS ON IS2G

 

Taka-Dad

nooOOOO IM IN BED I PROMISE

 

PIDGEON

U BETTER bE PUNK

 

LanceyLance

Lmfao and i’m the one whos had no sleep

 

Taka-Dad

Something in particular keep you up?

 

LanceyLance

Nah just general stuff i’ll get over it

 

PIDGEON

Anxiety? U ok

 

LanceyLance

Yea for a while tbh i got over it tho

Somewhere around 5-ish am then the next thing ik im still up at nine and mums telling me to help with preparing Sunday brunch

Which was amazing btw

(A full family table of food, pancake, waffle and crepe stacks, fruit salad, juice, eggs, bacon, muffins, all surrounded by smaller bowls and plates of toppings and toast)

Bigger than usual bc we had some cousins stay over for the weekend

@Hunky-Dunk I’ve got some new crepe recipes for you

 

Hunky-Dunk

YES HELLO EVERYONE I AM AWAKE

WHY HELLO LANCE WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME AROUND TO MY HOUSE FOR AFTERNOON CREPES

 

LanceyLance

Lol sure buddy

Want me to pick up anything on my way over??

Can i invite the hermit ?

 

Hunky-Dunk

Everyone in the chat is officially invited for crepes at my house

@Pink-goddess @PIDGEON @Taka-Dad @KEEF

I’ll pm you a list <3

 

LanceyLance

Noice <3

  


LanceyLance

Leaving now boo !

 

PIDGEON

I’ll come around

@Taka-Dad drive me

 

Taka-Dad

I thought I was supposed to be sleeping in on this Sunday afternoon

 

PIDGEON

I changed my mind, I want free crepes and am a helpless teenage girl stranded of a lift

 

Taka-Dad

Sure Pidge

 

PIDGEON

Feel free to bring the red one too

 

Taka-Dad

I’ll see what i can do

I’ll be there soon then

 

PIDGEON

You’ll be here in approx. 30 minutes (:

 

Taka-Dad

I’ll be there when i’ll be there Pidge

 

PIDGEON

Whatever ((:

 

Hunky-Dunk

Awesome. That’s 2-4 ppl, @Pink-Goddess ??

 

Pink-Goddess

Sounds amazing, I’m afraid i have other affairs to attend to with my Uncle

 

PIDGEON

Coran?

 

Pink-Goddess

Yes, my apologies, we will all catch up soon I’m sure (:

 

Hunky-Dunk

Ofc, no worries at all, enjoy the rest of your day!

 

Pink-Goddess

You too, Hunk!

 

Hunky-Dunk

(:

 

_Seen by everyone_

 

-

 

**Shiro > Keith  **

 

(2:58 PM) Check the sc gc and let me know your thoughts please

 

K (2:59 PM)

I dont wanna go (3:03 PM)

 

(3:03 PM) You sure?

 

Yes

Have fun (3:04 PM)

 

(3:05 PM) Okay (:

(3:20 PM) I’m off now, left overs are in the fridge if you want anything, don’t leave the house unlocked if you leave and take a jacket if you do, it’s a little cold!

 

Christ

Ok

Thanks

(3:21 PM)

 

-

PIDGEON sent a video to GAYLIENS

Look who turned up at approx. 30 minutes ((:

(Shiro leaning up against his car door, looking up to meet the phone’s view where Pidge is recording him from her bedroom window and smiling brightly with a tiny wave)

 

-

 

_LanceyLance sent a photo to GAYLIENS 4:00 pm_

_LanceyLance added to his story_

 

LanceyLance

Anyone who’s not here rn is high-key missing out (;

(Hunk, pouring crepe mix into a frying pan)

Like srsly missing out

(Various toppings; blueberries, chocolate chips, walnuts and flake-pieces being put into bowls by Shiro and Pidge, ‘ahhhhhh’ Lance whispers as he shows everything happening in the kitchen, can’s on whipped cream, syrup and ice-cream toppings in a neat pile, Lance is in the cutting station, strawberries and mangoes being diced on the board, then he turns it to Hunk who’s standing next to the oven reading over the recipe Lance brought over)

(‘oh i found my berries’ Lance says, putting berries on his nutella crepe, Pidge’s groan can be heard in the background)

(Lance’s face merged into a couch cushion, the caption reading, ‘i think im gunna die’)

 

_PIDGEON sent a video to GAYLIENS_

 

PIDGEON

(‘WHO TOLD YOU TO NOT EAT FIVE CREPS, LANCE!’ Hunk’s worriedly yells, ‘no - no don’t , oh Lance’ Shiro says, amusement mixed with concern coming through his voice clearly, laughing as the Cuban boy rolls off the couch with a loud thud, the video shakes as Pidge laughs, moving the camera to fully show Shiro, she places her feet on his lap, ‘we all ate way too much’)

 

Pink-Goddess

Seems like I really missed out

I’ll be sure to come to the next one, I promise!

I’m glad you all enjoyed yourself (:

 

Taka-Dad

Thanks, Lulu

 

Pink-Goddess

(:

 

_Seen by Hunky-Dunk, PIDGEON, Taka-Dad and Pink-Goddess_

\-   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write (:   
> Feedback is appreciated! So feel free to comment/contact me on my Tumblr @ Napalm-Nova   
> :DD


	10. Teen (angst) Titans!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen Titans + anxiety + guilty talkative Keith = This chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is this number ten tf - im getting older - someone stop time pls

-

_ BASICBITCH is typing.. 8:35 am  _

 

BasicBitch

Mothy 

Entertain me 

Im omw to school & aM ALONE 

Keef? 

Alien boi? 

Ghost-hunter? 

Mystery man? 

Gimme a sign of liFe 

Keith? 

 

**SPACE-HOES**

 

**TakeALance:** /Guys/ 

Imagine family therapy sessions

/Continues talking/

Oh god my family wouldn't even fit on those tiny couches they put you on

 

**Colour-coded-Paliens:** They don't always put you in a room like that sometimes they take you out for a hot drink or to a secluded outdoors area parks/lookouts are popular 

I get ur point tho I'd go crazy 

Idk who would be able to  handle my family lol

 

**TakeALance:** same

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** same 

 

**sHero:** SAME 

 

**Elf-Princess:** Mine would be, emotionally exhausting and possibly extreme 

 

**sHero:** I could imagine 

It's unfair, I’m sorry Allura 

 

**Elf-Princess:** Thank you, Shiro 

Although you are the last person who needs to be sympathetic towards me 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** I don't know much about you Allura so please tell me if I'm saying something too,, personal. But I understand. Completely. I only have my mother in my life. It can get hard sometimes. 

 

**Elf-Princess:** My condolences. Please, feel free to say what you like I trust my instincts and they’re telling me to trust you. You seem like a heartwarming person. 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Same goes for you. 

 

**Elf-Princess:** Thank you. (:

 

**TakeALance:** There goes Lance the boy who brought friendships together 

 

**sHero:** True 

 

**TakeALance:** :O

 

**sHero:** (: 

 

**TakeALance:** :DD 

 

-

 

_ BASICBITCH is typing.. 12:05 pm  _

 

BasicBitch 

Katie and Hunk are at some group helping first years with their project

Im alOnE AGain MOThboY

Are you busy around this time at school?? 

Do you even ever go I nvr see the school in the bg when u sc me in the middle of the day? 

Lmao ofc u do nvm 

Srsly it's been twenty minutes and they still aren't done 

Are you dead? 

That could be a possibility I guess tho Shiro would know / tell us 

Unless ! He's the one that killed u wouldn't that be a plot twist and a half 

I have three brothers so ik how it is to have sibling rivalry with them

Well I have six siblings actually so I know how it is in general with /all/ siblings 

Dude feel free to just idk block me if I'm getting annoying? 

Ik my spamming gets a bit much I just like talking to someone outside of this school/my family 

Its refreshing 

Class will be over before I know it anyways so dw 

What teen titan would u be? Raven right? Or Robin? /gasp/ bOTh 

Ngl Ravens a babe 

Ttyl Raven

-

 

**TakeALance:** /why/ am I alone at lunch period I hear no one asking? Well no one my best friends have abandoned me for their geek club leaving me to perish of boredom 

 

**Elf-Princess:** I'm not preoccupied right now 

 

**TakeALance:** Awesome! One person who has their heart in the right place

So I was thinking 

Ik most of us like to discourse about what HP house we would be in or if we would be on team averages/justice league 

BUt 

I have a real head-turner for you /what/ teen titan would u be ?? 

The original CN verion ofc

 

**Elf-princess:** Which teen titans most represents me? Physically speaking, I would pick Starfire, mentality/personality, something between Robin & Cyborg possibly. A hint of Starfire in there too. She’s powerful and adorable, like me. 

 

**TakeALance:** I can see that 

Well I dont /know/ know u but from a outsiders look I see it 

 

**sHero:** That's very you Lulu though I'd mix some Raven in there somewhere personality wise 

 

**Elf-Princess:** I don't really see it, I would say from what /I/ know of him. Keith would be better suited for a Robin/Raven personality.

 

**sHero:** Oh definitely! You two a little alike though, maybe that's your Robin side. 

 

**Elf-princess:** You think,, I am similar to your brother? 

 

**sHero:** Yes, your both passionate, stubborn, completely determined & natural born leaders, a little mysterious might I add. 

 

**LanceyLance:** Yeah I can see that 

 

**Elf-princess:** No offence to you Shiro, or Keith, but I am nothing like him. 

 

**sHero:** /sure/ Allura 

 

**Elf-princess:** /I'm not/ 

 

**sHero:** SomeOnEs getting offended over nothing 

 

**Elf-Princess:** /Shiro/ is2g 

 

**LanceyLance:** Alluras using acronyms :O 

 

**sHero:** You what, Elf? 

 

**Elf-Princess:** I’ll send the gc a pic of u from ur first day in hs 

 

**sHero:** I’ll do the same ((: 

 

**Elf-Princess:** i’ll tell them all about ur secret Tumblr 

 

**sHero:** I have no shame (: especially when ik about /your/ secret Tumblr

 

**Elf-Princess:** I’ll get your boyfriend fired 

 

**sHero:** /ALLURA/ 

 

**Elf-Princess:** Too far? 

 

**TakeALance:** Just a bit princess 

 

**Elf-Princess:** Sorry Shiro! <3 (For real though, I will end you) 

 

**sHero:** Oh no worries! <3 (I’ll drag you down with me) 

 

**TakeALance:** You two get along well (: 

 

**Elf-Princess:** When you’ve been accompanied for so long, it gets hard to not grow fond 

 

**sHero:** ^^^ 

What about you, Lance? What teen titan do you think you’d be? 

(I’m Robin/Cyborg btW) 

 

**TakeALance:** Physically /i/ am on the same lvl as Cyborg clearly personality wise Robin ofc I'm like a cool dark mysterious ninja 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Sounds like your describing Keith from what I know of him buddy 

 

**TakeALance:** Hunk! :D

Wait why r u replying 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Pidge is just doing her thing with the group I'm taking this quick opportunity to eat smthn for lunch and see why my phone keeps buzzing 

/by the way/ I am Cyborg in and out, maybe mix a little star fire in there too 

 

**TakeALance:** Fair-o 

I would think you were kind of like beast boy ?? 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** That's you buddy 

 

**sHero:** I agree, with a dash of Robin 

 

**Elf-Princess:** From what I have seen and heard of you Lance, beast boy seems most applicable 

 

**TakeALance:** Hes the goofball comic relief character tho 

Oh nvm guess that fits 

 

**sHero:** Are we watching the same show, he had some great development! Just because he didn't have many main-centre episodes. Or have anything majorly dramatic happen, doesn't mean he wasn't a well developed character. 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Lets not forget all his development with Tara, turning into that beast to protect Raven, getting kidnapped & so much more!

 

**Elf-Princess:** He also represented vegetarianism, using good humour as a healthy coping mechanism & showing that strength isn't just about your wits or physical strength it's about both combined. 

 

**TakeALance:** oh shit ur right he was pretty cool 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** He was /very/ cool! (: 

 

**TakeALance:** <3 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** <3 

Pidge says she’d be a mixture of them all in different doses

 

**TakeALance:** that's fair 

@KAY 

?? 

 

**sHero:** Keith would be Raven and Robin, no doubt in that. 

 

**Elf-Princess:** Yes,, no doubt. 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Who do you think Shay would be?? 

 

**TakeALance:** Oh for sure starfire maybe one part starfire and one part cyborg as she's pretty handy 

And strong that girl can lift boxes at work like its nothing 

So can Ida man strong woman are just /////

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** cool cool cool cool 

 

**TakeALance:** Sorry can't really say Jinx to make ur pairing happen 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Hahah nah I was just asking 

 

**TakeALance:** keep telling ur self that bud 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** gtg work on this again! 

 

**TakeALance:** havee fun the bells gunna go off soon ! 

 

**KAY:** I would be Robin/Raven 

 

**TakeALance:** :O

its a rare mothman 

 

**sHero:** We were right 

 

**Elf-Princess:** Apparently so 

 

-

 

_ BASICBITCH is typing.. 4:10 PM  _

 

BasicBitch 

I hope your day was ok

Mine got better when you replied to the gc 

Hopefully you haven't been scared off too much by this group we can get a little noisy at times 

Ttyl maybe 

 

-

 

_ MOTHMAN is typing.. (4:12 AM)  _

 

Mothman 

Sorry 

  
  


_ BASICBITCH is typing.. (4:15 AM)  _

 

BasicBitch 

R u ok? 

 

Mothman

I’m fine

Sorry for ghosting all day

 

BasicBitch

Dw about it 

 

Mothman 

Kay

 

BasicBitch 

Were u ,, busy? 

 

Mothman 

Something like that 

 

BasicBitch 

Ah yea k cool 

 

Mothman 

Yea

Sorry 

 

BasicBitch 

No need to apologise 

U dont have any obligation to talk to me when ur busy man

 

Mothman 

Still 

You seemed a little ,, anxious earlier 

I'm sorry 

 

BasicBitch 

Stop apologising 

Its fine I get anxious over stupid things 

 

Mothman 

No, I felt bad for not replying when I saw your sc’s coming in but did nothing until now 

/I made you anxious/ 

 

BasicBitch 

Nah man I was just on thin ice is all its 10000% okay 

 

Mothman 

Are you /sure/? 

This isn't me trying to validate myself, or be sympathetic, i’m being empathetic and relating to this because I know how anxiety works my brother has a type of it

 

BasicBitch 

Keith. It’s. Okay. 

 

Mothman 

You want to talk, or should I let you get some sleep? Anxiety attacks /are/ exhausting. 

 

BasicBitch 

I want to talk 

But only if u r up to not sleeping again 

‘Cause I have a lot to talk about 

 

Mothman 

Of course you do. 

 

BasicBitch 

Dont sass me right after being nice !! This was our bonding time mothboy 

 

Mothman 

Sass. Sass. /sass/

 

BasicBitch 

D:

Do u kiss ur mother with that mouth 

 

Mothman 

No 

 

BasicBitch 

Good ! Bc it is /filthy/ 

 

Mothman 

//sass//

 

BasicBitch 

:0 

Ur words move me yes Keith /I am/ the bestest if the best of BEST 

 

Mothman 

I think there was communication issues

 

BasicBitch 

NU :<

I can read perfectly 

 

Mothman 

Seems you can read, but your comprehension of that particular skill? Is poor 

 

BasicBitch 

Ahh no my feelings ur words cut me /so deep/ 

:”””~( 

 

Mothman 

Good 

 

BasicBitch 

And /u/ call /me/ a bitch 

 

Mothman 

A basic one at that 

 

BasicBitch 

Fite me u bitch 

 

Mothman 

When and where 

 

BasicBitch 

O shit 

 

Mothman 

What time? The rules? Props aloud? Knifes aloud?? 

 

BasicBitch 

AhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhH 

 

Mothman 

Don't challenge someone and not go through it Lance 

 

BasicBitch 

I am ! 

I just ,, don't want the merchandise hurt 

(Half of Lances face, bear neck and shoulder on display) 

The goods r too precious to brake 

 

Mothman 

So you admit that you are weak, that I win & complete defeat? 

 

BasicBitch 

I guess thats what im saying 

Except for that first one! 

I am a strong boy 

 

Mothman 

Is that what you tell yourself right before you sleep every night 

 

BasicBitch 

:O 

/how dare/

 

-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending it on that is ok,,, right? Probably lmao
> 
> (currently am writing some angst fic’s :v)  
> Me: I'll write a super fluffy ch!  
> Me: *Filling my pockets with angst and sad anime backstories*  
> Me: this is fine
> 
> (DON’T take my opinions on who they would be srsly I don't think about it much just chucked them towards some general ppl)


	11. Phone number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance needs sleep  
> Hunk's trying his best  
> Allura's proud  
> Pidge is there somewhere making comments  
> Keith like's officers (:

**SPACE-HOES**

 

**TakeALance:** New friends are nice 

Why don't we branch out more often

Oh well ig we did meet you all

But still imagine how many friends we could make if we all introduced everyone we know to each other

 

**Colour-coded-Paliens:** W o w 

You must be tired I can actually understand the way ur typing 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** it's worse than that actually 

 

_ Image sent  _

_ Image received  _

 

**Elf-Princess:** Oh goodness, Lance 

 

**Colour-coded-Paliens:** ISTHATTHREEEMPTYCOFFEECUOS 

U DIDNT THINK TO ASKS US JSJSBS 

 

**sHero:** Mood 

 

**Elf-Princess:** That cannot be healthy 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** He’s had zero sleep, has had /three coffees/ since coming here, I think Rax high key wants to throw us out 

And he keeps mumbling about us all being friends ?? How he talked to someone all night last night and is /really/ glad they did 

 

**Elf-Princess:** Oh! That's so sweet, of course we’re all friends Lance~ Only time will make our friendship grow stronger

 

**Colour-coded-Paliens:** 1, Allura ily ur precious 2, Lance McMeme do you have a new girl you’ve fallen for 

Bc If so /how dare/ 

We deserve to know these details of ur life ur our fAmilY WE DONT KEEP SECRETS HERE DO YOU WANT TO BREAK US APART 

WE’RE /TRYING/ TO BE A FAMILY WHIHC MEANS NO MCFUCKEN SECRETS 

(but privacy is important too so tell us when ur ready <#)

 

**TakeALance:** I want more coffee but I can't decide on which one to pick, do any of you have /any/ suggestions? 

 

**Colour-coded-Paliens:** wew he is gone

Order a three shot dark roast coffee w/ no milk or sugar 

 

**Elf-Princess:** Is this normal behaviour of him, does he often concentrate harder when sleep deprived?

 

**sHero:** /Pidge/ 

don't overdose on caffeine Lance

 

**Colour-coded-Paliens:** /OD OD OD/ 

 

**sHero:** Katie Pidge Gunderson Holt 

 

**TakeALance:** O shit 

(im ordering ur coffee pidgeon) 

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** /Yes/ Father how may I assist you 

Nvm Lance has tipped a point of no return 

 

**sHero:** Don't enable your brother to OD pls I'm scared he’ll take the chance 

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** You said he's my brother awhhh ur becoming one of us :D

And u rite u rite 

 

**TakeALance:** I accept ur challenge of drinking as much coffee today as possible /without/ OD’ing 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Lance /No/ 

 

**TakeALance:** Lance /YES/ 

 

**sHero:** smh 

Its late u shouldn't be drinking coffee

 

**TakeALance:** ur not my dad !! 

O wait shit u r 

Nvm 

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** smhsfh 

Remember ur role Blue boy

 

**TakeALance:** yeeees pidgeoooooon 

 

**Elf-Princess:** @Chunk please, keep an eye on him, so he isn't a danger to the citizens or himself. 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** I’m on it ! 

 

**Elf-Princess:** (:

 

**TakeALance:** im gunna ask Ida out 

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** wut 

Ur co-worker? 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** someone stop him

 

**Elf-Princess:** Hunk, buddy, you are the only one physically there with him

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** oh nooo 

I don't want this responsibility!!

 

**sHero:** Do us proud, Hunketh 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** I'll keep u all updated I'm going in 

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** don't be suspicious 

  
  
  


**Chunk-of-Hunk:** I’ve lost him 

 

**sHero:** How have you lost someone that loud? 

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** ^^ 

 

**Elf-Princess:** I /love/ that we’re roasting Lance, but please, Hunk, find him 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** I haven't /lost/ lost him I just can't interrupt him talking to Ida :( 

 

**sHero:** Mission failed 

 

**Elf-Princess:** Shiro, stfu please 

What's happening exactly Hunk? 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** We were waiting for our last coffee of the day and she was the one to serve us and now bc we're waiting and they have no customers he started talking to her bc yk it's not like she was doing her job or anything lance but anyways we were supposed to be just standing there and he suddenly started talking to someone and I wasn't paying the best attention bc bakery goods were right there and I am a WEAK man for HOTCROSSBUNS AND CHEESECAKE OK ok anywayS he flirted up a storm and she giggles and now they are still talking but im too far away to hear /anything/ and ive already had too much coffee and cake so ic ant go up and order more - my last coffee is supposed to be getting made rn but lance is distracting my barista well shes not /my/ barista /my/ barista would be Shay obv 

 

**sHero:** Hunk 

Oxygen 

You need some 

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** WUT IS HAPPENING NOW 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** HE GIT HER N UMBER OMG 

 

**Elf-Princess:** Good for him (: 

 

**sHero:** Is he with you now? 

 

**TakeALance:** YEP 

I got it and walked away all smooth lik lol

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** He forgot our coffees and almost bumped into Rax while tripping on his own feet 

But sure 

Very smooth lance 

 

**TakeALance:** I feel attacked 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** And I’m feeling full 

 

**TakeALane: :v**

 

_ Seen by, Chunk-of-Hunk, Elf-Princess, sHero and Colour-coded-Paliens  _

 

-

 

**Shiro > Keith**

 

(2:48 PM) Keith, answer your phone please 

 

(2:50 PM) We need to talk about school 

 

(2:59 PM) I would just leave it alone if it was one or two days but you’ve been off for a couple of weeks now and on top of all of that you haven't been going to school the last few days what's going on 

 

(3:01 PM) Please Keith just talk to me 

 

(3:02 PM) You could /at least/ look at these texts 

 

(3:04 PM) Your /alive/ right 

 

(3:33 PM) I’m meeting up with Hunk and Lance, they need a lift home, do you need anything while i’m in town? 

 

(3:34 PM) heck are you even home 

I don't know at this point Keith

To get a call from your school at work about your attendance is just unbelievably beyond where I thought we were 

This hurts Keith 

I don't want to make this about myself but it does sting a little

You need to trust me 

If you can't, you need to talk to me about that so we can work on it not stay in this loop I thought we were out of 

 

(3: 37 PM) Is this about Pidge?

 

_ (Seen: 3:37 pm)  _

 

_ (Seen: 3:37 pm) _

 

_ - _

 

_ BASICBITCH sent you a snap  _

 

BasicBitch 

(Lance’s unmade bed ‘Ah there's the thing /you/ kept me from last night’) 

 

Mothman 

I think it was you who wanted to talk if I remember correctly 

 

BasicBitch 

Nope don't remember 

Didn't happen 

This is all fake 

 

Mothman 

Whatever 

Why is your bed not made if you didn't sleep in it? 

 

BasicBitch 

What teenager makes their bed everyday 

 

Mothman 

(Keith's neatly made bed) 

 

BasicBitch 

Yea but ur weird

So my point still counts 

 

Mothman 

Sure 

 

BasicBitch 

Your giving in easily today 

Someone have you up late last night (; 

 

Mothman 

Could have been, but they said they don't remember so I'm afraid I can't talk about it with you 

 

BasicBitch 

Sounds like a good guy

 

Mothman 

Not to be disrespectful officer, but you, sir, have poor fucking judgement 

 

BasicBitch

(noooooo my precious feeeelings you cut sO deep) 

Officer huh 

Someone's got hidden kinks 

 

Mothman 

Mm

Possibly 

 

BasicBitch 

:O

So he's admitted it 

You heard it here first folks Keith Kogane likes men in uniform! 

 

Mothman 

Mm nope

Don't remember 

Didn't happen 

 

BasicBitch 

Touché mofo 

 

Mothman 

(: 

 

BasicBitch 

Hey did u read the gc today? 

 

Mothman 

Nah, not yet 

 

BasicBitch 

Oh ok cool

If u don't mind me asking 

Why dont you talk in there ? 

 

Mothman 

I've talked 

 

BasicBitch 

Like,, three times 

 

Mothman 

I suppose that's true 

 

BasicBitch 

Sorry if this is a like,, uncomfy subject 

U don't have to tell me 

Completely fine actually 

Like u can forget I even said anythin or like just pretend I dont exists that works too okay cool cool cool 

 

Mothman 

Lance

Relax 

It's okay, I just don't know what to tell you 

 

BasicBitch 

R u not interested in talking with us,, or ? 

 

Mothman 

It's nothing like that, I just have a - thing - going on that's keeping my mind preoccupied 

I can /try/ talking more in there 

If you want 

 

BasicBitch 

I mean we /all/ do im sure ik Hunk is wanting to know the mysterious Mothboy

But dont push yourself mothy u seem like u have a lot going on rn sorry I even brought it up I figured that was it but was just being selfish and sad that u wernt in there ig 

ANYWAYS 

 

Mothman 

Okay, i’ll try, if this thing gets easier,, i’ll talk more 

But I don't want to make any promises

 

BasicBitch 

Thats enough for me 

 

-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated ~! 
> 
> Keith is a useless gay   
> i luv Shiro  
> BYE


	12. Regret in every direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UNSOLVED is just a big part of their lives ok   
> Mush  
> Comfort on different lvls   
> And Broganes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // Anxiety talk. Unhealthy coping mechanisms and general bad/violent headspace/mental health talk 
> 
> This chp is almost twice the size of usual ones and I could've kept writing bUT SLEEP

-

 

**SPACE-HOES**

 

**TakeALance:** idk i dont believ he wouldve saved them if he killed her

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Or that was the perfect piece of evidence saying he /did/

 

**TakeALance:** BUT the same could b said 4 the opposite

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** ig so

Its all circumstantial evidence

Thats why its unsolved

 

**sHero:** Do you both have to msg the gc about this if ur the only ones talking take it to pm

 

**TakeALance:** Yk I feel bad for you

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** oh boy

 

**sHero:** Why’s that?

 

**TakeALance:** Ive only hung out with u a few times irl but I feel like a lot of ppl take your authority /dad/ figure as being bossy/a bit of a wet blanket/mean & although I understand from an outsiders view youd look like a dick sometimes ik it always comes from a place of respect and love and compassion now

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** not what I expected tbh

I'm a little disappointed I wanted some early morning discourse

 

**sHero:** Pidge, its three am, no one except stoners, surfers and bakers wake up around this time. And thank you Lance. I do often get that, unfortunately, people think I'm coming off as an ass. I don't mind, though it makes socialising a little more difficult haha. I'm glad you picked up on it. Would have been bad if we were to hang out more and for you not too.

Apologies if I do get /too much/ from time to time. Ik I can get in a big brother headspace, especially with @KAY around. I hope I'm coming off that way to Hunk too, I think you are both decent young boys with a lot of potential.

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** :|

Mush

 

**TakeALance:** Ull make me cry if u keep that up father

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** ^^ I think very highly of you Mr.Dad now GO TO SLEEP LANCE AND PIDGE WE HAVE SCHOOL IN A FEW HOURS WTH

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** i can't help insomnia man

 

**TakeALance:** and I'm being a good friend who's staying up with her through it

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** he is actually helping

 

**TakeALance:** /actually/

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** ((:

 

**sHero:** Thank you Hunk

I’ve been trying to tell them for the last hour and a half that they've been talking about an UNSOLVED case to get off the GC if they won't sleep

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** suck an egg

 

**sHero:** /Katie/

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** u got it right :0

 

**sHero:** Why do you feel the need to point out when it's right with only me?

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** bc u fuk up the most with my name tbh

Besides Lance but he goes for nicknames 90% of the time to avoid being wrong

And why are /you/ awake?

 

**sHero:** General stuff

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Fair fair

 

**TakeALance:** not prying or anything but yk,, this is a very safe place if u wanna talk at all

 

**sHero:** I know (: thank you Lance

 

**TakeALance:** No prob dad :D

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Dad-kun

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** SLEEP-KUN

 

_Seen by, TakeALance, Colour-coded-Palien and sHero_

 

**-**

 

_LANCEYLANCE is typing to.. GAYLIENS_

 

LanceyLance

Id like to thank my teachers for not giving a shit about my education n letting me leave school when I have work

(Lance flipping Pidge and Hunk off who’re sitting on an outside table bench)

 

Take-Dad

I'm sure they do care. Doesn't your school just try to be flexible around their student’s lives who work/have a lot of family responsibilities

 

LanceyLance

/try/ is the key word there

But yea its pretty good

Only when dickheads who dont lie to the school about family stuff to get out of school making it so that we have to provide a shit tOn of proof that we are working or attending smthn but ANYWAYS

 

PIDGEON

(Pidge smiling as she holds up Lances forgotten headphones in her hand)

 

LanceyLance

SHOOT

 

Hunky-Dunk

Surprised you didn't say Me with that tbh

 

LanceyLance

ME

ME

ME

ME

ME

ME

ME

 

PinkGoddess

Yes, we know, it's all about you

 

LanceyLance

:O

How dare

 

LanceyLance

Guess who showed up

(Allura holding a large take-away coffee cup, smiling towards the camera, Lance smiling dopey bright in a working apron)

 

Taka-Dad

How's the coffee?

 

PinkGoddess

Amazing! This place is really coming into its own, it makes me inspired to open my own place

 

Taka-Dad

Well naturally haha

If anyone could do it, it would be you Allura

 

PinkGoddess

I know (:

 

Taka-Dad

Don't distract him /too/ much

 

PinkGoddess

Need not worry, I am stealthily sitting in a corner seat

I will be needing to depart momentarily anyways

Lance is a very hard worker I'm impressed (:

 

Take-Dad

I'm not surprised he seems like the type to jump into action when needed

 

PinkGoddess

He certainly has some loyal customers that are here because of his service

That or he's a natural

 

PIDGEON

COOL GLAD WERE GIVING HIM COMPLIMENTS NOW STOP MAKING MY PHOBE GO OFF UN CLASS TY

 

Hunky-Dunk

^^^^^^^^^^

 

Taka-Dad

(:

 

PinkGoddess

(:

 

LanceyLance

((((:

 

Taka-Dad

:)

 

PinkGoddess

:)

 

LanceyLance

:)

 

Taka-Dad

:^)

 

PinkGoddess

:^)

 

PIDGEON

MOTHERFUCKERS

 

LanceyLance

:^)

:<

:-)

$)

  1. B)



((((:

>:3

(:<

:p

C:

:B

xD

:L

OTL

/:

:D

>:(

Im gunna die if I keep checking my phone I can /feel it/

 

PinkGoddess

Oh yes, Ida and Rax are glaring very much towards your general direction (:

 

LanceyLance

TTYL

 

Taka-Dad

My break is over, ttyl too

 

PinkGoddess

I suppose I should be departing

 

_seen by Hunky-Dunk and Taka-Dad_

 

-

 

**_Colour-coded-Palien_ ** _removed **TakeALance** from **SPACE-HOES**_

 

**sHero:** /Katie/

 

**Elf-Princess:** Oh boy

 

**Hunky-Dunk:** :v

 

**_Hunky-Dunk_ ** _has added **TakeALance** to **SPACE-HOES**_

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** /Hunk/ what did I say

 

**Hunky-Dunk:** To not make you regret adding me as an Admin

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Then /why/ am I feeling that exact emotion rn

 

**TakeALance:** SUCK AN EGG

 I SHALL LIVE IN FOREVER

 

**sHero:** Why did you remove him anyways?

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** He sent a spam of texts that almost got my phone taken away so I am valid in my ways tyvm

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Fair

 

**TakeALance:** Hey!

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** He would've done the same thing

 

**TakeALance:** tru :v

 

**sHero:** As long as you don't make that a habit

It's ok

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** I have daddys approval !! :D

 

**sHero:**..

Oh nooo

My boss is calling me

I must leave

Goodbye children

 

_Seen by everyone_

 

_-_

 

**Keith > Taka**

 

(6:16 PM) I’m sorry

 

Are you okay?

Is everything alright?

Do you need help?

You haven't done anything have you?

I’ll be home soon

Keith please

You haven't hurt yourself have you?

You didn't kill anyone did you?

Seriously

Keith

Answer me

I'm sorry for the spam but this is putting me into high alert (6:22 PM)

 

(6:23 PM) I’m sorry. That i’ve put you into high alert. That I am the way I am. That I keep pushing you and everyone else away. That I even thought of hurting myself. It's so stupid. It's such a small tiny thing. It's only brought joy into my life so far. But I'm the one bringing all of these stupid negative bullshit emotions into it. Not them. Not him. Not her. It's all me. I’m sorry. You are really patient with me and I appreciate it more than /anything/ else. I just

I’m sorry

 

Firstly, are you physically okay? (6:24 PM)

 

(6:25 PM) Hungry. Otherwise I'm good.

 

Good, that's really really good. Do you want to continue this conversation when i’m home? (6:32 PM)

 

(6:32 PM) I’m not home. Don't worry i’m safe. I just needed to see something that wasn't our house.

 

Okay. And that's fair Keith, but you have a curfew for a reason. Please don't be too late home. Do you want me to pick up take out for dinner? (6:34 PM)

 

(6:35 PM) Ik ill be home soon

Ish..

Yes pls

 

Something's come up at work, I may be a little late getting home. For my own selfish peace of mind. Do you think you could give me rundown of what's been going down? (6:58 PM)

 

(7:00 PM) It's /not/ selfish

And idek what to tell u

I just,, felt like Pidge wasn't taking my anxiety into factor at all

The group chat,,

This is all really stupid

Im going to sound like a fucking crybaby

I just need a lot of reassurance

I HATE it bc I also don't trust ppl a lot of the time so I'm torn between needing approval / reassurance and not giving a fuck about other people and their opinion / thinking logically / just not caring / not trusting anything ever even myself

She just made me feel like shit

No it's wasn't her it was just my own mind

I took something small she said and ran with it bc that's what it does

Usually I can ignore it but I felt like I had just told her something important and she just,, dismissed it made me feel like a joke and burden a complete idiot for even needing to bring anything up

I'm not mad at her,,

I really am not this is 110% /not/ her fault

But it's still hard to see her rn when I was going through all of these things in my head

Some of them /the thoughts/ were so violent and vicious and ugly I felt sick to my stomach at myself and didn't want to be around anyone while dealing with them

Ik that's not the way we do it

I've been open with you

We've been trying /really hard/

I'm sorry for breaking my promise it was just so hard Shiro

I didn't feel real

I didn't trust myself around you or anyone else

The thoughts wernt just towards myself they just,, kept me on edge like I couldn't trust anyone

Everyone felt so insincere and fake

It doesn't feel like that now I promise I feel so much better already

I just need to be left alone rn

I worked out a lot of It I put myself into a safe place and figured it out I'm sorry it took so long I'm sorry you had to see and deal with any of it

I'm sorry about school

I’ll go tomorrow

I just needed time away from /everything/ and /everyone/

I've barely spoken to anyone since it started

Almost no one

 

(7:15 PM) Takashi?

 

I'm so sorry I had stuff keeping me from checking my phone. I’m /so so so/ glad you’re feeling better. Don't worry about anything, I love you, you are my little brother, always will be family. Which means you will /never/ be a burden to me. You aren't getting rid of me. You are so very valid, I could go on about how much your feeling mater but i’ve gotta bring these bags inside.(7:21 PM)

 

(7:28 PM) Thanks Shiro (:

 

 Now, hurry up and come home i’m hungry and won't start eating without you (7:55 PM)

 

_Seen 7:55 PM_

 

-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love when you guys comment, srsly makes me feel good and keeps me motivated for so long, thanks for the feedback hopefully this clears some things up! ((: 
> 
> (I'll probs go over this with Lance too but who KNows)


	13. Lance in an apron is my kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -i should take these summary's more seriously but i cbf so- 
> 
> LANCE IN AN APRON JUST BC  
> A sneaky Matt and Plax on SC  
> Allura hates the mentality that most teenagers are forced into due to society standers  
> AND KLANCE SC'ING LIKE I SHOULD BE DOING EVERY CHP BUT UH i have no excuse for-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chp bc I luv these paladudes and have nO SELF CONTROL APPARENTLY S7 is coming out Friday and I just - *closes eyes just to dramatically open them* AM SO READY FOR THIS SHIT BRING IT ON

-

 

_LANCEYLANCE_ added to their story

 

LanceyLance

(Lance and Ida, both in their cafe uniforms, aprons and all, smiling comfortably, brightly)

(Ida and Lance, making silly faces, Ida going for pushing her nose up, Lance crossing his eyes as he looks as if he's snarling)

(Lance and Ida, both with a teddy bear filter on, smiling softly)

(Ida, tongue poking out a little, caption reading, ‘add me @ IdAlien’)

 

-

 

_You have six new friend requests on snapchat_

 

_Colour-coded-Aliens (add) (remove)_

 

_Taka-Dad (add) (remove)_

 

_Hunky-Dunk (add) (remove)_

 

_PinkGoddess (add) (remove)_

 

_PlaxHeartsJustice (add) (remove)_

 

_Rebel-Leader-Matt (add) (remove)_

 

_You have no friend request_

 

-

 

_PINKGODDESS_ _is typing to.. GAYLIENS_

 

PinkGoddess

Someone's enjoying themselves at work (:

Remind me to never hire you.

 

LanceyLance

Oof

That cuts deep princess

But yeah I was ((:

 

Hunky-Dunk

How have things been going with Ida?

 

LanceyLance

Well

I think,,?

We dont talk as much as I thought we would but we sc a lot

 

PIDGEON

sc huh :^)

What time of day?

 

LanceyLance

Uhhh

Mm different times

We send each other a morning selfie night time one too and sometimes a random one in the middle of the day

We mostly snap when the other isn't at work

Otherwise we only really snap around,, 11pm-3AM sometimes later

Ig

 

PIDGEON

Interesting

 

PinkGoddess

Very interesting

 

Taka-Dad

Sure

It's interesting ig

 

Hunky-Dunk

Very :o

 

LanceyLance

..

Ngl im lost rn

 

PIDGEON

You guys don't really text right?

But you sc in a way that fuk bois do lmao

 

LanceyLance

>.>

Oh god ur right

 

PinkGoddess

Mhm. Definite fuk boi vibes from the both of you.

 

LanceyLance

I really like her tho :(

What do I do just,, send her more shirtless selfies

Send her /less/ selfies

 

Taka-Dad

Maybe start with actual conversations

 

Hunky-Dunk

Yea sc isn't the best place for deep convos

 

LanceyLance

Idk I feel like Ive had some good convos on here

 

PinkGoddess

Sure, everyone can. The fact it will be deleted, that you can keep sending photos with no words helps sometimes too. But you want to talk with this girl. No restraints.

 

LanceyLance

Its so easy at work shes so fun and kind and easy to tslk to

Just casual convos w/ her

It becomes so,, real when were texting

 

Taka-Dad

Shouldn't that be the other way around

 

LanceyLance

Ig

:(

 

PIDGEON

Do you really like her?

 

Hunky-Dunk

I mean I never even heard you flirt with her until a couple of weeks ago

 

LanceyLance

It just took me a while to realise how amazing she is

Shes always been pretty

Very pretty

Maybe I should just ask her out??

 

Hunky-Dunk

Idk I think you may be rushing it

 

Taka-Dad

Well they have been coworkers for a while now right? There's gotta be a built up friendship there already

 

LanceyLance

Yea but we were always in different shifts so I feel like I've only known her for half the time I've been here I only just figured out that she likes things like aliens and shit the other day which you think id be able to catch onto being around so many ppl who are into that weird shit

Looking at you two @KEEF @PIDGEON

 

KEEF

Right,, because believing in extra life in this whole vast universe is that weird

 

LanceyLance

I dont have time to get into this /again/ mothboy

 

PIDGEON

Mothboy?

 

Taka-Dad

Again?

 

PinkGoddess

Interesting

 

Hunky-Dunk

Very

 

LanceyLance

/guys focus/

I need romantical advice

 

PinkGoddess

Talk, communicate, /with words./

 

LanceyLance

W o w ty ty I didnt know

 

Taka-Dad

Lance, don't sass the princess

 

PinkGoddess

Don't worry about it Shiro ((:

 

LanceyLance

Im not afraid of u (((:

 

PinkGoddess

That's your second mistake today

Or, third, if you count your poor attempts of flirting let alone any sort of normal human interaction that involves not acting like the average seventeen year old hormonal emotionally inept teenage boy that has some sort of deep running family issues most likely connecting to an overbearing mother, hyper-masculinized father, or underappreciated middle-child syndrome  

 

LanceyLance

:(

 

Taka-Dad

What did I say

I wasn't saying it out of you being disrespectful it was a warning

 

PIDGEON

What did i just read

 

Hunky-Dunk

….

@Lancey You’ll win her over man just gotta get off the phone and talk more irl

 

PinkGoddess

Yeah. Yeah are /right there/ with her Lance. Put the phone away to work and chat. Safely! You are in a working environment.

 

LanceyLance

((:

 

Hunky-Dunk

Oh boy

 

Taka-Dad

We’ve had to say that too much lately

 

PIDGEON

Tru

 

_Seen by everyone_

 

_-_

Pidge > Brother 2.0

 

(7:51 PM) HEY SHIRO

I know it's late, but could you pick Lance, Hunk & I up from the same subway that we were at last time?? We walked from school to here to meet with Lance and got some food now it's too late / dark to walk back

Well I think it is

Hunk seems to think no one would stab us with them too long noodles but I doubt that

Smh Lance knows how to drive but doesn't have his own car yet he needs to invest in one his mum can barely let him use the family car

 

Okay okay, i’ll be there soon (7:53 PM)

 

(7:54 PM) In approximately 22 minutes

 

Yeah yeah (7:57 PM)

 

Before I get there, I'm going to jump in the shower so I may be a minute okay

Also

I need to ask, are you okay? I know Keith’s been distant. I just want you to know it's not your fault. He’s going through a pushing away phase, but he’ll be around more very soon. Promise. (8:01 PM)

 

(8:02 PM) Thank Christ

That boy had me out of school for a few days, but I've been good for a while now

I'm lucky to have more than you two to lay back on now I can burden everyone with my problems

 

You. Are. Not. A. Burden. (8:03 PM)

 

(8:03 PM) Whatever you say father

 

I'll see you soon, Pidge (8:04 PM)

 

-

 

_MOTHMAN sent you a snap._

 

Mothman

You need to stop

I'm going to end up owing you a fortune

 

BasicBitch

Why whatever do you mean Mothy

 

Mothman

(A sub, large drink and brownie)

How am I supposed to eat all of this?

 

BasicBitch

Dude

Man

Buddy

I eat all of that and plus some at times

Ull figure it out

 

Mothman

Why don't you ever let us pay you back

 

BasicBitch

Shrio /almost/ rammed money down my throat but he couldn't say no bc I already brought it all and hid behind Hunk when he met up with us

 

Mothman

Did you spend all of the money you made today?

 

BasicBitch

Not /all/ of it

Just,, most of it

 

Mothman

Lance

 

BasicBitch

It doesnt matter !!

Its ok

Its ok

Totally ok

/COMPLETELY/ OK

 

Mothman

Sounds like your convincing yourself

 

BasicBitch

I am

 

Mothman

I'm going to pay you back for it /all/

 

BasicBitch

NopE

Im a shitty person I need to get my good deed in somewhere along the line right?

Good karma and all that junk

 

Mothman

Still paying you back. I'm not a charity.

 

BasicBitch

:(

Never said u were

I just do this with friends especially newer ones

Im trying to show my appreciation / coaxing u into staying forever with us subconsciously

 

Mothman

So now it's a bribe

 

BasicBitch

If the shoe fits

 

Mothman

(Half eaten sub)

How do you finish all of this?

 

BasicBitch

Im an empty black hole a void if you will waiting for smthn to fill it but as I cant find it I shall use food as a replacement

 

Mothman

Jesus

Uh

Are you okay?

 

BasicBitch

I'm good lmao

How was your day??

 

Mothman

It was, interesting

 

BasicBitch

:O

Details Im listening

 

Mothman

Someone at school forced kicked the second entrance security door that only people with the right security can open - well, open

I was in the waiting area near the front desk, so I saw it happen

Turns out these two girls went and damaged some school property and property of the shop across the road from the school

I had to give a statement to the police because of the lack of witnesses

They did thousands of dollars in damage

They made the lady who works behind the desk lose her shit, it was kind of funny? I felt bad, I’ve just never seen a teacher want to strangle a kid that much while being right in front of them

 

BasicBitch

O shit that is not what I was expecting at all

Maybe a small petty argument or someone saying smthn disrespectful to a teacher

Not smthn involving the police

The shit

 

Mothman

Shiro nearly had a heart attack when my teacher called to inform him about it all to make sure he was comfortable with me making a statement

Hahah

 

BasicBitch

So /thats/ what I have to do

 

Mothman

What?

 

BasicBitch

I have to do smthn stupid to almost give your brother a heart attack to make you laugh

 

Mothman

You’ve been doing fine without that

But yes, I would say so

 

BasicBitch

Good to know (:

Srsly tho th kinda school r u going to ??

 

Mothman

It's not /that/ bad

 

BasicBitch

Sounds pretty shit from where im standin tbh

 

Mothman

Yeah well It's fine

Stuff like that only happens maybe once a week

 

BasicBitch

Im sorry /wHAT/

ONCE A WEEK ??

 

Mothman

Yeah is that,, a lot

 

BasicBitch

HOLYCROW

Yes

Keith

What are you doing at this school

 

Mothman

It's the one I've gone to since I start HS I don't want to move now there would be no point

 

BasicBitch

You still have plenty of time

And u being safe is good enough of a reason

 

Mothman

I can handle myself

 

BasicBitch

My point is Mothboy

i dont like that ur subjected to this stuff but I know its easy for me to say ‘ just move schools’ so yk

But still

Just thinking of how fun it would be to have someone else in our little group

Even if they r a Emo Alien in disguise Makes me want to send u here myself

 

Mothman

Lance, I'm safe

 

BasicBitch

Good

That's good ((:

 

MothMan

Mm

How was work?

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to extend their convo more but also wanted Keith to start feeling uncomfortable and attempt to change the subject,,, so we ended with whatever this is lol
> 
> TY for the feedback here! I really appreciate it, I really mean it when I say it fuels me, I could've slipped into a depersonalization mood today but woke up to nice comments that had me smiling like crazy and made me motivated for not just this but my whole day so THANKYOU! (:


	14. Snappy chappy updates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SC story updates again! ^-^ 
> 
> (Shiro's a babe, Allura's a bigger babe, Hunk's learning from his Ma, Pidge likes green things of all types, Lance and Rax are friends, Ida? Ida, KEEF??)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CHANTS* /SEASON SEVEN, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON SEVEN/

-

 

_Taka-Dad added to their story_

 

Taka-Dad

(A bowl of cereal, an empty carton of milk beside it, caption reading, ‘:( oh’)

(A mirror selfie of himself, in a bathroom, hair messy, unshaven face)

(Mirror selfie, shirtless, wet hair, peace sign and tongue poking out ever so slightly)

( @ Lancey stop giving me a big head :)) )

 

_PinkGoddess added to their story_

 

PinkGoddess

(Full body mirror selfie, Allura sitting in a calming yoga pose, looking effortless stunning and strong all at once)

(A rack of colour coordinated clothing, large windows and clear floors being seen behind it)

(An extra-large white chocolate, mocha, pink whipped cream, gold sparkle flakes, take-away coffee, the beautiful cafe being shown in the background as usual)

(Clear blue water behind glass, Allura moves her phone to capture a bright jellyfish glowing and glistening in the dark waters of the aquarium)

(Alluras feet, she's walking, her long legs, pink and white sneakers, duffle bag and almost empty small coffee cup all coming into view, she brings the phone up suddenly, getting view of an art studio)

(Allura, sitting with both knees on the floor, another full body length mirror selfie, except the mirror is the whole wall, she’s in short loose workout shorts and a short fitting top with a slightly longer and bigger loose top over that one, she turns the phone in different angles the whole time, getting the whole place and her position and wardrobe all attention, she smiles in the mirror a little, bouncing on her knees to the music in the background, legs spreading as she bounces happily)

(Allura doing the splits, full wall mirror in the background, the caption, ‘Time for some body paint’)

(The whole video is black for a second, before Allura opens her eyes and two bright completely blue glowing eyes and into view, caption reading, ‘Contacts are so fun’)

( @ Taka I feel your pain @ Lancey gets his compliments into your head <3 <3 >;( )

 

_Hunky-Dunk added to their story_

 

Hunky-Dunk

(Hunk’s mother, looking over a language book intensely, caption reading, ‘Learn more from her everyday <3’)

(Quick video, Hunk, bopping his head, hearty tribal-like music in the background)

(A large wok, what looks like a fried oil dish sizzling loudly, caption reading, ‘B)’)

(Lance, stuffing food into his mouth from across the table, Hunk’s mother looking over and laughing, bumping Pidge’s shoulder to get her to watch the boy attempt about three times the normal portion you would usually pick up, caption reading, ‘I don’t know if we have enough food to feed him tbh he’s going to run me out of house’)

 

_PIDGEON added to their story_

 

PIDGEON

(Seven phones in a messy pile, all different types, caption reading, ‘my old bb’s <#)

(A large peanut butter cookie covers half of Pidge's face, caption reading, ‘@ Hunky , u are a god who walks among men’)

(The back of a pair of white shoes, the only colour being a tiny green planet on the back of each one)

(A bright glowing green keyboard in darkness)

(A controller on a desk, everything mostly dark, she turns it around and presses a micro button, it glowing up in a wave from one side of the controller to the other before flashing twice and staying lit with one bright glow)

(Pidge’s legs, running out her front door for the camera to be brought up to Lance and Hunk’s face, ‘you better be ready for a feast’ Hunk says happily, smiling at her bad angles she getting of them, Lance covering his face as he goes to lean his arm on her head, grabbing a bag from her tight grip to carry for her)

 

_LanceyLance added to their story_

 

LanceyLance

(Lances arm holding a coffee as he walks, taking a few steps to come in front of Rax, ‘what's this for?’ He asks, ‘You’re not you when your sleep-deprived’ replies Lance, Rax takes an exaggerated sip,  a little ‘ah’ coming out of him, ‘Better?’ Lance asks, ‘Better’ Rax replies with a determined voice, striking a dramatic pose, Lance comes into view, Rax beside him as they say in sync, ‘No one’s themselves when their sleep deprived-SO COME ON DOWN TO BALMERAS CAFE WHERE YOU CAN GET COFFEE BITCH’ it turning into fits of laughter the last thing you see before it turning dark being Lances face mid snort)

(‘@ TAKA U LOVLEY LOOKING HUMAN U WHAT DO U THINK UR DOING TO THE REST OF US DO YOU THINK ABOUT OUR LIVESS ABD HIS THIS MIGHT EAFFECT OUT DAY’)

(‘ @ TAKA UR KILLING ME!!!’)

(Video opening with Lance ‘shhing’ everyone loudly, ‘OK’ The five children who’re in front of him on a couch settle down, some smiling with excitement, ‘/IF/ I’m your favourite uncle uhh,, put your hands on your head!’ Two children do it, ‘two out of two not bad, if I'm your favourite /older/ brother, put your hands on your head’ the three other children hesitantly do so, ‘Ok,’ he takes a step back, ‘Now scream it!’ They all yell he's their favourite, excitement and hesitation clear in some of their voices, his phone shakes as he throws two family sized bags of lollies onto their laps, ‘SHARE IT EVENLY!’ He screams as he walks off from them)

(‘ I FEEL LIKE A GODDESS HAS RIPPED MY HEART OUT AND STOMPED ON IT OH WAIT SHE HAS @PINK’ )

(Shay and Lance smiling with the flower crown filter, ‘Helping out this gal with some extra time’)

(Lance and Ida, Lances head resting atop of hers, struggling slightly with the girl’s height)

( @ Plax no I havent kidnapped all of the cute ass ppl on my sc story but im tempted so feel free to hmu w/ some ideas)

 

_IdAlien added to their story_

 

IdAlien

(A textbook, workbook and pencils spread out on a desk messily, the caption reading, ‘SOMEONE MOTIVATE MY LAZY ASS TO FINISH THE ESSAY’)

(A boiling kettle, caption reading, ‘I might as well be injecting it at this point’ a coffee cup sticker next to a syringe emoji, above it)

(A mirror selfie, Ida smiling extremely happily, one hand leaning on the sink, showing off her black shirt, that has some fictional character saying /I’m proud of you/ in a speech bubble, also looking very happy, multiple stickers clogging the screen up, between sparkles, crying faces and flowers, caption reading, ‘THIS CAME TODAY’)

 

_KEEF added to their story_

 

KEEF

(A black cat, standing tall on top of a fridge, caption, ‘You don't own this house Onyx’)

 

-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOMORROW IS GOING TO KILL ME I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS PLEASE FEEL FREE TO ASK QUESTIONS IN THE COMMENTS ABOUT /ANYTHING/ OR TO GIVE ME FEEDBACK /KINDLY/ TYVM HAVE AN AWESOME DAY DONT DIE AND WEAR YOUR SEATBELT


	15. Onyx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy friends being fluffy  
> Some Klance early morning chats

**Keith > Katie (Pidge) Holt**

 

(11:00 AM) Hey

 

Hi (11:01 AM)

 

(11:01 AM) How,, are things? How are you? How's life? How's the fam

 

Is this Shiro? (11:03 AM)

 

(11:04 AM) No? Just me, sorry to disappoint

 

Since when do you say fam or ask about how my life is? (11:05 AM)

 

(11:05 AM) Pidge

I’m sorry

Also, sorry about that its a /habit/ from someone

How have you been? Seriously.

 

Okay, if you say so. I’m fine. Honest to god fine, I have good friends in my life making sure of it. They come over for movies. Invite me to dinner. Invite me to the movies. Spend their time with me after they’ve spent all day working. Bake cookies for me. Support me. Make me laugh. They tell me when I’m bothering them. Stay up late when I'm going through an extra bad insomniac night. Send me memes. Tell me their happy to have me in their life's. (11:07 AM)  

 

(11:09 AM) I’m really glad to hear that

Really /really, really/ glad

 

And I’m glad to hear that ur feeling better. Be glad ur lucky enough to be worth whatever’s going on in ur mind and whatever the hell my mind just did. You may not realise it but a lot of people value you in their life's. (11:11 AM)

 

(11:11 AM) Yeah (:

I’m going to get over this. Promise. You are worth your friends time btw.

 

An emoticon? Who are you.

(ur worth all of the patience it takes to deal with ur mind, promise, also vvvvvvvvv sorry if i triggered /anyTHING/) (11:12 AM)

 

(11:13 AM) Honestly idk what other influences he’s had on me, if I suddenly start talking with 90’s slang or sound like the Paul brothers u know what to do

(So are u. It’s ok. It’s not ur fault. My mind does what it wants. As does yours.)

 

I will perform the ritual with precision, I promise you’ll be avenged

(Ahhhhhhhhhhhh anxiety can suck an egg why does it have to make us feel like we need to turn into a fuckinggg ghost or completely brake down bc a few words triggered a mass of feelings emotions and fake situations in our head ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh) (11:14 AM)

 

(11:14 AM) Thank you little one

(Ik what you mean, it makes me feel like i have split personality with how many which ways it pulls my brain and the thoughts i have ppl seem to think I'm lying bc of it / it giving me sudden mood swings too aaaa)

 

Ur welcome red one

(maybe if u feel bad enough you should look into meds or smthn?? Or just yk counseling therapy is a lot but you can get some free counseling i think?) (11:14 AM)

 

(11:15 AM) (Maybe)

 

(no pressure (:)

(How’s school?) (11:16 AM)

 

(11:16 AM) (it’s fine ig havent been for a while now but i went back yesterday and it was,,, the same, the same as always ig)  

 

(. . . .)

 

-

_BASICBITCH is typing to you (6:45 AM)_

 

BasicBitch

I saw ur cat on sc yeserday

U cant fool me w/ that cool grizzled older guy act

Ur a big soft cat loving long haired mofo

With a beautiful cat that deserves more than just your fridge,, she deserves the universe

THE W O R L D KEEF

r u not awake ??

 

MothMan

Why, good morning to you too Bitch

 

BasicBitch

U.will.change.it

ADMIT THAT UR A SOFT BOI DEEP DOWN

 

MothMan

N.e.v.e.r and wtf is a soft boi

 

BasicBitch

Dont play dumb w/ me Kogane

U cat loving fuk

 

MothMan

Why are you so aggressive in the morning, in fact, why are you awake at this hour

 

BasicBitch

Skewl

Gotta try not being late once in my life

 

MothMan

I’m assuming you are the type of person to show up late to /everything/

 

BasicBitch

Idk bout that

Actually yea thats fair lmao its just who i am ok

 

MothMan

Since I’ve been rudely woken up so early on this day of rest

 

BasicBitch

It’s a Wednesday

Dont u have school

 

MothMan

Anyway

I might as well go for a run

 

BasicBitch

Is2g if i dont get a selfie behind/after im gunna be v disappointed in u

 

MothMan

My behind?

 

BasicBitch

Dfadas

I meant BEFOREHAND but yes i will take what i can get

 

MothMan

Whatever

 

MothMan

(A mostly dark selfie of keith, from his head to shoulders, a thin workout-like-tank top on, his face being covered in poof-y hair purposefully, the smallest smile on his face)

  


MothMan

(A bright, sunny outside photo of Keith, who looks like he’s slightly out of breath still, clearly sweaty, small hair parts starting to stick, same as the last, head to shoulders, this time without a top as he leans on the outside of his house)

 

-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like being able to write Keith and Pidge as close, comfortable friends. ((: 
> 
> (S7 is kicking my ass I’ve been crying for over three hours lmfao take care of yourself)


	16. Basic G-Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith talks somewhere that's not on SC :o   
> Lance is ok  
> Pidge wants no human interaction   
> Shiro is confused  
> Hunk could have made this real sad  
> Allura wants to see a movie with her real friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope at least /one/ of you get the reference(s) in this lol

**SPACE-HOES**

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Idk how i feel about ppl who call me hon/hun & send me X’s when I barely know them like ty lady but I’m uncomfy enough when my /bestfriend/ does that so I sure as heckity-heck don’t want you doing it but not really bc they’re usually some super-distant relative or family-friend-uncle/aunty person that has,, known me technically forever I just haven’t known about them or at least I forgot the two times I’ve met them as a literal baby lmao

 

**TakeALance:** Im confused by the sudden tangent but also intrigued do tell me more

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Tis’ no more thirsty one

 

**TakeALance:** /gasp/ //how// ///dare/// ////you//// /////detective///// //////Holt///// ///////I AM YOUR SUPERIOR BROTHER///////

/thirsty/

/THIRSTY/

/Dont you //ever// speak to me like that again/

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Lmao Lance

I’ve never gotten that problem lol

An upside to having mum as my only family member I suppose

 

**TakeALance:** HuNk BuDDy u wanna hang out after school today u wanna do smthn fun its all on me we can get milkshakes go to the beach see a movie shop like we’re in Avril Lavigne’s complicated video or go to a skatepark like countryside children do every day - pls dont be sad - ill cry if u do U KNOWS THATS TRU MAN DON’T OPEN THIS BLACK VOID INSIDE OF ME

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Ah, sorry Hunk, didn’t think if that would be,, insensitive, to anyone

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Oh it’s not! Don’t worry about it at all, I love my family the way it is. Besides, I have you and Lance as my secondary family. You two are always there. And this group chat is becoming a part of that secondary family of mine. Yeah sure, Lance, let’s go see that new musical movie everyone’s going on about on Twitter.

 

**TakeALance:** Mama Mia 2? Sure buddy

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Awesome, I’ll buy some tickets online later, so we can just get straight in /after/ buying snacks

 

**TakeALance:** sounds like a plan ((:

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Oh good, glad it wasn’t out of line – tell me if I ever do get there yk how I can be one-track minded at times. Mush master over here. You are my family too Hunk.

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Heheh I’m extra mushy in the morning Pidgey

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Haha clearly

  


**Elf-Princess:** May I intrude on your bro-time and invite myself along to this musical movie?

 

**TakeALance:** Im ok with it :D

Untimely up to @ Chunk tho

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Ofc you can come along! Anyone here can (:

@ Colour @ sHero @ KAY

 

**sHero:** I’ll have to pass, thank you for the invite though, musicals just aren’t my cup of tea

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** To witness u all lose ur shit and cry uncontrollably? Sure

 

**KAY:** Thanks, but I don’t watch musicals

 

**TakeALance:** Theres said to be time traveling n aliens dressed in human skin in it

 

**KAY:** That can’t be true

@ Colour

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Alas it is tru why do u think id be willing to go

 

**TakeALance:** See Pidgeon knows what im on about ((:

 

**KAY:** No offense but I don’t trust either of you

 

**TakeALance:** /how dare/ im a man of my word /kogane/

 

**sHero:** There is nothing supernatural or anything of that sorts going on in that movie it’s Mama mia Keith /Mama Mia/

 

**TakeALance:** But Daddd we were so close to getting the hermit number two out of his house to see a movie

 

**KAY:** I leave the house

 

**TakeALance:** sure u do

 

**KAY:** I do!

 

**sHero:** what for school and sneaking out on your bike after curfew

 

**KAY:** Shiro!

 

**sHero:** I only report what I see and hear Keith

 

**TakeALance:** Smh u shouldnt lie Keef it gives ppl trust issues and is morally wrong

 

**KAY:** …

I should be the one SMH right now

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** oh my holy lord and spirit above he used an acronym

 

**KAY:** Shit

Lance

This is your fault

 

**TakeALance:** i like to think ive had no influence on u and that its this group as a whole that has made u realise the wonders that are prefixes

 

**KAY:** You are a real piece of work Bitch

 

**sHero:** Keith! Lance I am /so/ sorry

@ KAY /behave/

 

**TakeALance:** So are you MothMan

 

**KAY:** Whatever you say basicbitch

 

**TakeALance:** Mothboy

 

**KAY:** Dog-filter

 

**TakeALance:** Edward Scissorhands

 

**KAY:** Weeb

 

**TakeALance:** Grinch

 

**KAY:** wet noddle

 

**TakeALance:** EMO

 

**KAY:** Hoe

 

**TakeALance:** …boner killer  

 

**KAY:** Harry-styles wannabe

 

**TakeALance:** TWENTY TEN EMO WANNABE

 

**KAY:** HOE-FILTER

 

**TakeALance:** G NOTE

 

**KAY:** B A S I C

 

**TakeALance:** I WILL FITE U MOT HER FLUFFER

 

**KAY:** You already did this and I recall u fled

So what are the ruLES

WHEN AND WHERE BASIC I WILL FITE CAN I BRING MY KNIFE

 

**TakeALance:** O shit

I forgotti

UHM

DADD HES TRYING TO STAB ME

 

**KAY:** Dad..

 

**sHero:** Don’t bring me into this Lance I am /so so so so so so/ very confused

A little intrigued

But mostly confused

 

**KAY:** Oh god

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Idk what the fresh hell is going on between the two of you but let daddy rest pls

 

**KAY:** OH DEAR GOD

 

**Elf-Princess:** Keith, officially, I’d like to welcome you personally to the /fresh hell/ that is this group chat

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Let father rest Lanceeth

YES welcome Keith!

 

**TakeALance:** Yeah ok i get it no one cares that he called me basic and wants to stab me it S COOL I DONT NEED TO LIVE ANYWAY

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Dude,, chill

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** He has a range between 1-100 I don’t think we can set it to anything in between

 

**KAY:** I’ve checked, i couldn’t find anything

 

**TakeALance:** R U D E

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Anyways

I’m glad to see you interacting here, Keith! I feel like everyone except Lance and I know you so we were probably the reason you didn’t talk in the first place

 

**KAY:** Not really

It was complicated

But thanks

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** No problem man (:

So that’s four tickets I’m buying then?

 

**Elf-Princess:** Indeed

 

**sHero:** I’ll come next time guys, sorry

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Don’t even worry about it man! Ofc you’ll be missed but it’s last minute and a musical, it’s okay

 

**TakeALance:** ^^

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** ^^

**Elf-Princess:** ^^

 

**sHero:**

 

-

 

**Lance > Hunk A Dunk**

 

_(12:08AM) One missed call_

_(12:09AM) One missed call_

_(12:11AM) One missed call_

_(1:01AM) One missed call_

 

Hey, sorry I fell asleep pretty early, what’s up? (7:10AM)

_One missed call (7:59 AM)_

_One missed call (8:25 AM)_

??

 

-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance making Keith feel comfortable enough to make him forget he's talking to the ‘forbidden’ GC is my jam
> 
> (S7 SPOILER AHEAD??) I now know Hunk has a big family, but I just wanna give him a different little family for this one so I’ll keep at it this way!


	17. My hand slipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new groupchat is born  
> SHAY :D   
> Accidental angst lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //KEYS// (im so sorry i forget - to do this more often i'll try lmao)  
> sHero =Shrio  
> Chunk-of-Hunk = Hunk  
> Colour-coded-Palien = Pidge  
> SHAYzam = Shay 
> 
> BasicBtich = Lance  
> MothMan = Keith

-

 

**_Chunk-of-Hunk_ ** _created the group **ARE**_

**_Chunk-of-Hunk_ ** _added **Colour-coded-Palien, SHAYzam** and **sHero**_

**_Chunk-of-Hunk_ ** _added **sHero** as an Admin _

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Before anyone asks, I have made this gc out of the eyes of Lance or anyone he may feel uncomfortable knowing about this from /my own/ perspective, no he’s doesn’t know about this /and pleas don’t tell him about it/ I’m sure he’d feel comfortable with this but only /after/ he’s ‘himself’ again

I’m using that loosely idek what’s fully going on or if anything is actually going on just keep that in mind

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Goddammit, I knew it but was hoping I’d be wrong on this one

Is he okay?? He was extra talkative last night when we were msging about some YT stuff

 

**sHero:** Why would this need to be made without him knowing if you don’t mind me asking?

 

**SHAYzam:** Does ‘ARE’ stand for something in particular?

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** ARE stands for ‘Anxiety ruins everything’ dramatic ik but when u feel something u feel something

I’ve added you all because I would like to ask you to keep an eye on him, just yk, generally, Shay is able to around work hours, Shiro in the GC & more, when Pidge and I aren't around and Pidge and I will be able to keep tabs at school and out of it when necessary

That’s why I’m not adding him he’d tell us all he’s fine and gone even more /whatever/ the hell he’s doing rn to me

Well to us all

Basically, he’d get stressed over us being stressed

Sorry about the spam writing I do that when im in a hurry :/

 

**sHero:** Anything, in particular, we should be keeping an eye out for, if yes, any warning signs, triggers or?

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Mm, he’s just been really anxious the last couple of days he hasn't said or done anything major this is just a precaution. Don't get me wrong he's a generally happy person, it's his nature, but when anxiety gets in his head he goes from his normally optimistic trying to down to earth self to, well, an anxious wreck. His main signs would be him talking down to himself, he always goes into the occasional joke cause it's just this generation we get by on self-deprecating jokes. Just ones that are out of the norm of that. Ones maybe saying he's a shit brother/son/doesn't deserve his family/to live/his life or anyone in it. I can't think of what else but I’ll write back here if I notice anything come up or remember any random signs I think are important.

Sorry about the long msg

And for asking this ik it's /a lot/

We aren't some sort of knights or paladins protecting a fragile kid he can handle himself and you all deserve ur normal lives to stay that it's just if you notice /anything/ small or big off by him pls tell me here so I can or anyone else can know in case it gets to a point of needing to have a long painful talk with him

 

**sHero:** Of course, that’s no problem Hunk thank you for including me in this I'm glad he's become comfortable with me fast and I will keep an eye out for him always

 

**SHAYzam:** Yea, ofc! Me too, I'm glad he's comfortable with me and to keep an eye out for a favourite co-worker and good friend.

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Already on it.

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Thanks guys, means a lot and I'm sure if he knew about this in the future he'd be really appreciative towards it all haha

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** That's Lance for you

 

**sHero:** Seems like it

 

**SHAYzam:** Sure is

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** ((:

@ SHAY i’ll be around soon for coffee

 

**SHAYzam:** Can't wait (:

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Not to ruin the moment but I will pay u @ sHero to pick up a coffee from Hunk once he orders it for me

 

**sHero:** You are lucky I don't have work until this afternoon, when will you be around the cafe @Chunk

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Why, /Ty/ for asking Pidge, I will order a coffee for you. I’ll be there in ten.

 

**SHAYzam:** Don't worry about it, i’ll put them in and Hunk can pay when he arrives that way they’ll be just about done by the time you get here

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** The beauty of friends = Fast coffee

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Smh what will we do with you Pidgeon

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Nothing, bc /you lovvve me/

 

**sHero:** An unfortunate side-effect to your witchcraft

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** I’m 100% down for being a witch sO /try again/

 

_Seen by everyone_

 

-

 

_BASICBITCH is typing.. to you_

 

BasicBitch

WHAT R U UP TO MOTHBOY

HOW WAS UR DAY SON

 

MothMan

Just leaving school

 

BasicBitch

Its like 4:25 why r u only leaving skewl now ??

 

MothMan

No important reason

 

BasicBitch

Thats what everyone says cmon fess up what did u do (;

 

MothMan

I didn’t do anything. My teacher got caught up in dealing with somethings but wanted me to stay behind to talk, turns out their ‘appointments’ went longer than expected, then our talk was just them scolding me. So, I walked out.

 

BasicBitch

Keith :(

I hate that theres a scool like that around here like that

But wouldnt you have to had done something for them to call u in?

Like whats up with that

What did u do or what do they /think/ u did

 

MothMan

You are being especially nosy and perceptive today, aren’t you

 

BasicBitch

/how dare/

Oof

mY FEELINGS

See how little i care keetheth

 

MothMan

That’s definitely /not/ how you spell my name

 

BasicBitch

Someone's moody™ when getting in trouble for something that was most likely /their/ fault with their /instincts/ and /quick to anger/ temper

 

MothMan

Don’t act like you know me Lance

 

BasicBitch

Thats the most emo line ive heard u say so far

 

MothMan

Fuck off

 

BasicBitch

Oh calm down mothy

I was just teasing

 

MothMan

I know

Sorry

I should go

Thanks,, for asking about my day

 

BasicBitch

No im sorry ig i went too far even after knowing u got held back by ur stupid flipping school

Man u should move here :(

And always Mothman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith is uncofmy with being uncofmy with Lance yk what i mean ??  
> My formatting for everything changes every other day I'm sorry lmao   
> Short chp, I’ve been busy ((:   
> THANK YOU FOR THE COMMENTS YOU GUYS MOTIVATE ME SO MUCH THANK YOOOOU!!!! :DD 
> 
> (i need to stop proofreading at two am it leads to nothing but horrible grammar)


	18. Tic-Tac-Toe-Yous-A-Hoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance talk, talk and uhh talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

_ MothMan is typing to you.. (3:38 AM) _

Mothman

I'm sorry for snapping earlier, I was just tired and frustrated and I know that's no excuse to take it out on you. I still did though, so I'm sorry.

BasicBitch

Keith buddy pal dude man space-ranger most likely to be an alien in disguise person guy

Its fine no biggie

Mothman

We’re good?

BasicBitch

We r gooder than good

Mothman

And,, are you okay?

BasicBitch

Completely fine

(:

Mothman

Okay, good

(:

BasicBitch

(A laptop top screen, loading Netflix, everything else around it dark and hard to see, the caption reading, ‘Now give me somethin good to watch doco boy’)

  
  
  


_ BASICBITCH is typing.. To you 8:12 AM _

BasicBitch

U AWAKE MAN

(Hunks bedroom, Hunk buttoning up a shirt looking a little flustered as he’s caught Lance taking a photo, caption reading, ‘A chunk of Hunk a day keeps the doctors away’)

MothMan

(The outside of Keith’s school, caption reading, ‘Not that i really care about attendance, but aren’t you guys going to be late for school?’)

And are you calling Hunk an Apple?

BasicBitch

Really thats the one thing you concentrate on with that whole masterpiece of a pic

DO U NOT SEE THIS CHUNK OF A SUNSHINE MAN IN FRONT OF ME LOOKING LIKE A SNAK

SNAC

SNACK??

FUCK I FORGOT WHICH ONE IS THE MEME

Oh u did call him an apple I called him an apple bc he keeps the depresso away which means no doctors

MothMan

Thank god.

And I appreciated him, just didn’t want to be creeper and say something about someone i barely know. I’m considerate like that.

BasicBitch

COULDVE FOOLED ME

MothMan

..Lance

Have you had any sleep?

BasicBitch

Idk did i stay up until almost six talking to /someone/ on sc again

prOBably

At least we /both/ havent had any lmao

MothMan

I had a nap when getting home from school and an hour last night at least

Did you really not get any because I snapped you?

BasicBitch

THAT S CHEATING

Lmao hard to snap and walk trying real hard to get outta this house and to school just in time

And yeah man i had zero sleep last night how could i have we left the conversation on murders that happened in /this/ state less than two years ago /i couldnt sleep/

MothMan

You are more coherent than usual actually, maybe you should multitask more often when sc’ing me. And I told you we shouldn't have looked up that real-life documentary at that hour. Next time we look up one about.. Dogs, or the ocean, I don’t know.

BasicBitch

First of all hell no it was fine i can handle myself Mr.Alien brain

2 f u i aint no coheran bruv

MothMan

Drink some water

BasicBitch

Mmmm

Good idea

:b

:D

>;(

Man i should start having a chunk of hunk everyday it does make me more awake

MothMan

Better yet, get a coffee, an extra large one

BasicBitch

I wish i could inject coffee into my eyelids every morning

MothMan

Whatever you say Lance

Talk to you later

BasicBitch

<3

_ Seen by MothMan _

_ BASICBITCH is typing to you.. _

BasicBitch

Aye

I got a coffee but now its lunch period and im alone again

Pidgeon and Chunnnnk are busy with their nerds club thingy

(A large coffee, a little bit on the bench and tree from a distance seen, three large blue lines horizontally and vertically filling up the screen, making it ready for tic-tac-toe, Lance doing a circle in the middle)

MothMAN

You /really/ want to do this

BasicBitch

Its my one true desier

desire*

MothMan

Fine

Only because you corrected yourself

(A brick wall, three red lines going up and down as before, he put’s a cross in the top left corner, adding Lances circle in the middle in blue)

BasicBitch

(The coffee, this time only the edge if it, the rest showing a big group of people sitting at another table, Lance does the lines in blue, putting the already played cross and circle in their respective colours, doing a circle on the right middle row)

MothMan

(A blurry field of people playing what looks like soccer, Keith does the lines, then a cross under his already played one, on the left middle row)

BasicBitch

(The top of the coffee cup, the blue lines, he adds a circle to the top middle row)

Ah shit

MothMan

(Keith draws one big red cross over what looks like a back-door school entrance)

I win bitch

BasicBitch

Yeah yeah

/mean/

But whatever ill get u next time man

(A concrete ground, a blue sad face drawn)

MothMan

(Lines of trees going on heavily)

BasicBitch

Where r u

I thought u were at skewl but u keep jumping around every other min

MothMan

I am, just don’t want to stay still

BasicBitch

Righty-o

_ Seen by MothMan _

  
  


_ BasicBitch sent you a snap _

BasicBitch

(‘Okay, okay’ Lance says through laughter, ‘Do it again’ He says to Hunk who’s smiling happily between Pidge and Lance who’re both recording, ‘Elmo’s here to drink milk and kick-ass, and i just finished my milk’ Hunk says in a high pitched voice, sounding like Elmo, Lance’s phone shakes as he laughs, Pidge can be seen getting to her knees, her body rolling into a ball as she laughs to the point of being silent)

MothMan

(A sidewalk, the tips of his shoes being seen, caption reading, ‘He’s the one from sesame street, right?’)

BasicBitch

Yes /omg/

Why do u even feel the need to ask that

MothMan

Just making sure. I always watched it more for Oscar, Bert and Ernie, you know the more realist characters.

BasicBitch

I could cry rn

I could scream

I could jump off a gosh dang bridge

I could /murder/

What r u on about what child watched sesame street for the grouch

MothMan

I did. He was my favourite.

BasicBitch

Goddammit Keith

U watch shows like that for big bird, cookie monster and Elmo not fuckin’ Grouch the fucking rubbish loving green grinch gremlin - on my god im describing Pidge

MothMan

Don’t let her see that. She’d castrate you.

He was really nice, relatable and the only sane person there if i’m being completely honest with you.

BasicBitch

What no ?? he was always having to learn about sharing and shit ???

bc he kinda sucked at being a decent muppet ??

What type of childhood did u live

MothMan

True. He had a deep character acr, with a lot of development, he learned about pets, sharing and how some people are more loud than others and that’s okay. Because some people are just different, and we don’t have to understand that, we just need to respect it.

Also, his ‘bedtime’ stories were about adventure and uncovering truths about the world and lessons for him and his pet to live by.

He was awesome

BasicBitch

I am,, at such a loss of words rn keef

Why

Just why

Big bird man big bird

MothMan

The grouch was better.

BasicBitch

I feel like uv stomped on my heart i hope u know that

MothMan

I can live with that

BasicBitch

U son of a grouch

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment with anything, feedback, questions, whatever - it motivates me to the extreme when getting even the smallest comments! ((:


	19. Smol gay and ready to sLEEP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance just wants to be a youtuber everyone else is slightly concerned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just,,, thank you for all of the hits, kudos, and everything else I'm swooning ;-;

**SPACE-HOES**

 

**TakeALance:** Hullo WAt is happalappening my fellow humans

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Why does that sound like a youtubers opening?

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Maybe that’s what his youtuber opening would be

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** No his opening would be a close up of him saying, ‘The name’s Lance’ then it would cut to some crappy 3D intro full of a remix of some popular song that’s been fucked by too much bass

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** That is so accurate it’s scary,,

 

**TakeALance:** Ayoooo er’body

What r we all up to

 

**Elf-Princess:** Is he okay?

 

**sHero:** Just about to ask the same thing. What’s up, Lance?

 

**TakeALance:** yk i luv the way u talk to us as if ur trying to be in our generation

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Oh boy

 

**sHero:** Oh gee, you alright there buddy?

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Just checked when he was last online - with our server anyways, says he was active all night

So yes, OH boy is right

 

**TakeALance:** ur so smort pidge

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Say’s @KAY was up until about an hour ago

 

**TakeALance:** @KAY CHEATER

Im just waiting for a kick of energy - like overtiredness number five to kick in it’ll happen guys just wait

 

**KAY:** I need to turn the notifications for the group chat off.

 

**sHero:** Risen from the dead. I’m impressed you were /really/ out of it on the couch.

 

**Elf-Princess:** Awh. Did you carry him to his room, like he was a little kid?

 

**sHero:** Uh, yeah, he was up /all night/ //again// doing who knows what - this time in the living room, so when i got up for the day and went into the shower i was surprised to see him knocked out but here he is apparently wide awake and free to go back to sleep while I’m at work slaving away

 

**KAY:** You can’t be slaving away if you are texting us Takashi

 

**sHero:** Touché Kogane

 

**TakeALance:** Lmfao i think i see sounds

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Gees Lance get some coffee or something

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** You sound like ur high, not overtired

 

**Elf-Princess:** And, innocent, pure, anxious-ridden, strong, beautiful, cultural, brave Hunketh, how would you know what it sounds like to be high?

 

**sHero:** My thoughts exactly

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Lmfao

 

**TakeALance:** Yea Hunk ((: why dont u explain to us all /for the first time/ why it is u know this information

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** You know what, I’d /love/ to but you see I have this thing a small thing but an important one that needs my attention right this instant bYEE

 

**sHero:** You’ll tell us one day son!

Anyways ttyl guys I’ve gtg back to it.

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** idk if im thrilled or disturbed when u get into ur given persona

 

**TakeALance:** im thrilled

We get to call each other family iTS CUTE LITTLE SISTER

 

**KAY:** If I’m Shiro’s brother, does that make me the uncle rather than a brother?

 

**TakeALance:** UHM

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** That could work! The creepy mysterious uncle that everyone loves

 

**Elf-Princess:** ‘Creepy’ and ‘mysterious’ sounds about right for you Keith

 

**TakeALance:** Lmfao ALLURA

 

**Elf-Princess:** (:0

Talk with you all another time, I’ve arrived at my destination

 

**KAY:** Maybe I can be the dog

 

**TakeALance:** of the family?

 

**KAY:** No, Lance, a random dog that lives in the complex above you! Jesus, of course the family dog

 

**TakeALance:** just double checking ya lil moody alien

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** The one that dies halfway through the movie?

 

**KAY:** Sounds perfect to me

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** The dog that develops everyone's character in the end though right, so your sacrifice won't be in vain?  

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Would it be, say, a suicide type of deal, or a got hit by a car for no good reason other than making us better human beings?   

 

**KAY:** Getting hit by a car sounds amazing

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** So we /can/ say it was a sacrifice

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** The movie would have to be, old days Disney, where they’d sneak in random heartbreaking things. For instance, Keith willingly sacrificing himself for the greater good, or something on the lines or saving a human but then dying bc of an injury, or being swept away by water...

 

**KAY:** I’m down

 

**TakeALance:** can we not think of keith dying pls :(

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** It is a /little/ depressing

 

**TakeALance:** / y e a /

 

**KAY:** I don't know, I'm not going to lie that whole thing sounds like a dream right now

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Keith,, buddy, u ok?

 

**KAY:** 100% okay. Just want to sleep. So an endless amount of sleep is sounding appealing right now.

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Good to know,, good luck in school later, you'll need it

 

**KAY:** There's no such thing as luck.

But thank you. You too, good luck with /that/ school.

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Thanks Keef

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** @Take I'll be there soon

 

**TakeALance:** With coffee?

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Smh

Yes with coffee

 

**TakeALance:** There is a god

I've seen him

An immortal in a crowd of men

He brings gifts of beans

Not the giant stork type though this bean is of its type its of another a different sort of magic called caffeine that was in this bean was powerful and pungent strong enough to kill a man if given the right dose but when giving a cautious amount it becomes a deadly weapon for mankind

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Yk what, u can have /both/ the coffees I ordered

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Good idea. Buy me one? :))

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Already have.

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Truly a god among men

 

**TakeALance:** Im gunna drive 2 skewl 2day

 

**KAY:** Should that be aloud?

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Def not lmao

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Lance, buddy, sleep for now i’ll be around with Ma in twenty okay?

 

**TakeALance:** Id k if I can my heart beats /pretty fast/ rn

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** just try buddy we’re leaving now

Ttyl guys

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** And it was down to three

U two monkeys both stay up late bc of something in particular?

 

**TakeALance:** Nah I just happened to stay up that late

Felt weird not talking to you - someone who's up 23/7

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** 23 bc I pass out from exhaustion right?

 

**TakeALance:** /theres that/ plus Yu gotta have a tiny bit of sleep to not become dead yk

And snaks

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** All very good points, Lance.

 

**TakeALance:** Lmao Hunks gunna be here soon so I guess

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Alright, see you and my coffee soon.

 

**TakeALance:** yeah bye (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR COMMENTING AND STUFF :DD   
> (One day,, one day I won't write this at two-7 in the morning,, one day you'll get a proper proof-read piece)


	20. They see me rollin - they v confused bc wtf r u doing Keith ur going to dirty ur uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge wants a guinea pig to do experiments o-  
> Shay's concerned  
> Hunk want's a rock bab-   
> Shero is trying to be a responsible father  
> Keef rolls   
> Lance needs sleep like the rest of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEYS IG:   
> ARE = Shay, Hunk, Pidge, Shiro   
> (SHAYzam, Chunk-of-Hunk, Colour-coded-Palien, sHero) 
> 
> BASICBITCH = Lance  
> MothMan = Keith

**ARE**

 

**SHAYzam:** I don’t know if it’s exactly a good or bad sign - or really a sign at all when I think about it, but he’s not come into work any extra shifts the last couple of days, besides one shift that he almost didn’t take. I’m all for him not working if he’s trying to /help/ himself mental health wise. But I’m worried he may be doing the opposite, avoiding work unless he absolutely has to come in. He may be putting unnecessary stress on himself, possibly in more than one aspect.

 

**sHero:** Unfortunately, that sounds like something he’d do. He seems to be the ‘act now think later type of guy’ which can be fine - but, it can also lead to a lot of strain on oneself.

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Oh, it def is something he would do. Maybe offer him a shift today. See how he reacts?

 

**SHAYzam:** Do you really think that’s a good idea? Shouldn’t we be getting him to rest rather than doing any strenuous activities.  

 

**sHero:** And of course, Pidgeon is the first one to say we should treat him like an experiment.

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Thanks for letting us know Shay. Maybe pushing him is what he needs, we just have to be vigilant, we want to be careful to not push too hard or in the wrong direction.

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Ha-ha Father. Srsly we could see if he’s going to push himself mentally /and/ physically or see if he comes up with some sort of excuse that we can try and back-track to the root of this problem that might not even be real. If it is, ta-da, we’ve found the driver and triggers, now to eliminate the fuck out of them.  

 

**sHero:** Never said I wasn’t up for it. It’s the best thing we have right now besides keeping an eye out. We don’t want him actually having a breakdown, those aren’t good for anyone. If we can find out /if/ there’s a problem, we can try ‘mending’ it, or get a professional to get into the picture if it’s more than we are qualified for at our skill levels.

 

**SHAYzam:** I’ll do it. I’ll tell Rax to be on stand-by and get him in this afternoon sometime. I’ll have to talk to my mother about the roster but I’m basically in charge of that at this point anyways with the nesting parents.

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Thank you Shay, that would be a big help. I think we’re going in the right direction here guys, at least I /hope/ we are. How are your parents?

 

**SHAYzam:** Good, mostly. Just really going into baby crazy mode, which is good as they need to be prepared, just means more work for the rest of us employees. I basically run this joint at this point. Rax too, of course, he’s more in charge than I am in some aspects. It’s been fun believe it or not. (:

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** That’s awesome. You’ll do amazing thing’s with it – or, if you inherit it when older. Then you can hire your new brother or sister once they’ve got a couple of years on them!

**SHAYzam:** I’m sure my parents are filling out the paperwork as we speak.

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Oh ofc! (; Alright sounds like a good plan, I’ve got to go pick this guy up with some well-needed caffeine talk to you all later.

 

**sHero:** Yeah, cya

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Kay

 

_Seen by everyone_

 

-

 

_BASICBITCH sent you a snap.._

 

BasicBitch

(Empty classroom, desks messily filling the room up, caption reading, ‘i might be the one who needs to switch schools that way i wont be alone every lunch period’)

 

MothMan

(Close up of brown grass, caption reads, ‘Pidge and Hunk busy again?’)

 

BasicBitch

Yea

I /understand/ why but it still sucks that every one of my friends in this school seem to get busy at the one time every time

 

MothMan

Mm

Sucks to be you

 

BasicBitch

Ik ive said both of these before but

/r ud e/

And /you/ call /me/ the bitch

 

MothMan

(An empty bright green grass hill, slight grey clouds forming in the sky, his school far in the distance)

Im alone too

 

BasicBitch

sUCks to be U MAN

 

MothMan

How are you holding up? Feeling like you’ll crash yet?

 

BasicBitch

I got this baby from the teacher’s lounge

(A large white mug, full of black coffee sitting on the edge of a desk Lance his leg propped up on)

Im doing fine ill just make sure to sleep tonite

But thanks for checking in

 

MothMan

No problem

We’re both in the same boat after all, though I do feel a little bad I’ve gotten ‘cat naps’ in you’ve had nothing for the last two nights

Maybe I should, I don’t know, stop snapping you at random times

 

BasicBitch

DONT.WORRY.ABOUT.IT.IM.FINE.SRSLY.FINE

Instead of /talking/ about how tired we are we should do something to distract ourselves !

 

MothMan

If you say so.

I don’t see the harm in it

(A grass hill, people playing in various small groups across the bottom of it where the terrain turns flat)

I feel like rolling down this mothefucker

I think that’s a good sign I need distracting

 

BasicBitch

 D O I T

 

MothMan

I hate that I’m so tempted

 

BasicBitch

GIVE IN TO UR DESIRES AND WEAKENED STATE KEITH

MOTHBOY

MOTHMAN

FLYINGMAN

FLYING DOWN A GRASS HILL MAN

RECORD IT AND SEND IT TO ME PLSSSS

For.. science reasons

 

MothMan

Maybe,, it wouldn’t hurt

 

BasicBitch

Srsly it would take two second just like huddle yourself together and record as you go down! Send it to /me/

 

BasicBitch

Keith

Buddy

U ok?

 

MothMan

(Keith’s face, from his lips down, he puffs out a tiny breath before sitting on the ground and wasting no time to roll down the hill, picking up shades of green and black from the grass and clothes, the sky really coming into view as Keith lets out a gruntled sound and all movement stops, before it’s brought up to his whole face, both hands on his phone as he chuckles)

 

BasicBitch

JESUS CHRIST

U DID IT

That was a surprisingly quiet video ??

But u did it ??

No screaming or loud grunts u just fuckin rolled jfc

Your mullet ??

What was that video fuk bless the gods

 

MothMan

I’m pretty sure a group of girls from the class next to mine all think I’m insane now, so thanks

 

BasicBitch

Ahhh u r so v welkom ((‘’:

 

-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWENTY CHPS? LETS AIM FOR EIGHTY MORE! (lmao i wish) 
> 
> THANK YOU for all of the kind feedback, really helps me keep up on updates every day! :DD


	21. I like spam texting irl to ppl IK don’t like it is that bad??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keef is hanging under a tree  
> Lance likes to spam  
> Shay is a concerned rock baby  
> Allura??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS was written/uploaded on an IPad so hopefully the quality is okay ((:

-

 

BasicBitch

Well that was entertaining for a few minutes what else you got MulletMan?

 

MothMan

God don’t start with the mullet

 

BasicBitch

Seems to be the only thing of entertainment around here rn soooooo

No ((:

Mullety

Mullen

Mullan

MULLAN

MULL-MAN

 

MothMan

Jfc

I’ll be right back

 

BasicBitch

Abandoned

Forsaken

Alone

Lonely

Giving up

Overwhelmed

Running away

im just reciting things ive heard from emo music tbh

Feeling anxious

Afraid

Insomnia

MONSTER

Blood

Idk

Dont leave for too long im going crazy alreadY

Pygmy

Cuts

Mullets

Im not afraid of spamming u until ur here again Mothy

Obv

As

If

Been

Doing

It

Already

Hmmm

Something about leaving a small town

Dun du DA

Feeling old

Not understanding

Parents

idk anymore

Finding brokenness

I lied

MISTAKES YEAH

TEENAGERS

DIRTBAG

 

_KEEF is typing to.. GAYLIENS_

 

KEEF

I think it’s going to rain had to get to cover

(A dark cloudy sky, groups of people getting their newly set up equipment packed up to leave)

 

LanceyLance

And what cover would that be?

 

KEEF

(A huge low hanging tree)

Nothing is going through this thing, I’m safe

 

LanceyLance

Good (:

 

KEEF

(:

 

LanceyLance

/still/

This isnt entertainment MothMan

 

KEEF

You sound like a brat.

I don’t what you want from me.

 

LanceyLance

E N T E R T A I N M E N T

Idk what to tell u u sign up for friendship with me u get bratty demanding Lance not just my usual handsome happy self who pleases with his humour and charm

 

KEEF

I don’t remember signing up for any friendship. Or that lie.

 

LanceyLance

/WELP/ U HAVE IT NOW BITCH

And R U D E i am a catch

 

KEEF

I thought you were the bitch?

 

LanceyLance

Is2g if u dont change that name

 

KEEF

You’ll what? Fight me? We know how this ends already. You submitting under my knife.

 

LanceyLance

F u k

Fite me anyway

i never learn knife boy

Which means I will learn ur tactics and d e f e a t u bitch

 

KEEF

No thanks, I’m not /that/ bored. (:

 

LanceyLance

U sun of a mullet

U mullan

U

U lil

Moth

 

KEEF

I’m hurt, truly, you pierced me with a deep wound never to be sealed again.

You asked for entertainment, this is it, this is the best you’ll get out of me

 

LanceyLance

Ur no fun :c

 

KEEF

Never said I was

 

LanceyLance

Theres gotta be a tiny /tiny/ piece of joy in that facade of urs

No one ik who willingly rolls down a grass hill is completely deprived of joy

Theres /something/ there

I WILL TEAR DOWN THOSE WALLS MOTHBOY

 

KEEF

Oh i have plenty of joy. Like when you lose at tic-tac-toe horribly, or when you submit defeat to fighting me, giving me complete control of everything.

 

LanceyLance

/Ke i t h/

Not everyone needs to know i suck at kid games ok ty

 

KEEF

What?

Sorry

 

_Seen by PinkGoddess and LanceyLance_

  
  


BasicBitch

U suck with techknowledgey ay

 

MothMan

I just, don’t use Snapchat that often

 

BasicBitch

Yea IK someone whos score is under 1k obv doesnt

But no harm done lol

N o w

E n t e r t a i n mE

 

_Seen by MothMan_

-

 

**Shay > Lance M**

 

(11:21 AM) Hey Lance, was wondering if you wanted to take an extra shift today after school? You’d have to come right after. Let me know I’d you’re interested.

 

Yeah, of course! I most definitely am. Someone call in sick? (11:25 AM)

 

(11:26 AM) More on the lines of being busy with an emergency, nothing to worry yourself about. (: I look forward to seeing you then!

 

Ah yeah, alright! I look forward to seeing you too, I’ll make sure to be in time, promise! (11:27 AM)

 

(11:28 AM) Sure Lance, see you later.

 

See you! (11:28 AM)

 

(11:38 AM) Hey, Lance.

Look, if you need to talk about anything /ever/ I’m here. Not just as an employee who wants the best for their coworker, but as a friend, who wants the best for you and your bright future. I know Ida, Rax and many others feel that way too. I hope I am not triggering anything by mentioning this, I just felt I needed to say something. I and a lot of other people care Lance. I hope you know that. I hope I am not overstepping my line here. This felt like an injustice I had to correct. You and your friends are all really wonderful people. Keep them close Lance, you’ve found some good people in your life.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A TAD SHORT IK but sleep is a beautiful thing I enjoy  
> I hope you are all enjoying!  
> Feedback (kindly) is appreciated! It fuels me like /crazy/ B)


	22. WHAT A MOOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk is an anxious hoe  
> Lance is an appreciative hoe  
> Shiro is an mid-life-crisis hoe  
> Pidge is an gremlin-sucking hoe   
> Shay is not a hoe hoe dare   
> Everyone else is there ig?? Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man am i really juicing (milking? Whatever sounds /more/ gross) this day :3
> 
> Also went back and changed the times they texted in the last chp bc I’m a dumbass who put in PM instead of AM
> 
> Not that anyone’s asked but Shay‘ username is SHAYzam /only/ bc I like the superhero Shazam and no other reason ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

A/N: for some reason my formatting just isnt sticking so like,, pls wait around until I can get my lazy ass to go back to uploading on the laptop and not my laptop anymore 

 

Shay > Lance M

 

Thank you, Shay. It means a lot.

Yeah, I do have some awesome people in my life right now. (11:57 AM)

 

(11:58 AM) You are most welcome, Lance.

 

((: (11:59 AM)

 

-

 

ARE

 

SHAYzam: Hello all again. Lance has accepted my proposal of coming into work today straight after school!

I’m still not convinced this is our best course of action. But I do understand our restrictions/limitations and need to put my desire for his immediate safety and peace of mind on holt for a moment. As he needs to be pushed in this direction. Or, we are just pushing our sleep-deprived friend into working a shift he doesn’t need to be doing when he could be doing assignments, helping at home, sleeping or socialising. Which will then worsen his health, affecting his mental health,pushing in all of his relationships and daily life which will lead to his ultimate sheltered lonely life. Or no life.

 

Colour-coded-Palien: Wow

Okkkay. No more worrying for Shay, only sleep and water.

At this point i’d rather it be the latter but ik he can become a real big self-destructive bitch when he gets on high anxiety high cloud so it could become option two but added on all the unnecessary commentary from Shay

 

sHero: Descriptive. Shays right. I feel a little bad about this, i’m an adult here I should be able to help him without any cryptic shit. But i’ve heard plenty of how he reacts when someone becomes ‘overly’ (his in eyes) concerned. Didn't he stop eating for almost three days after he thought he was being a burden on Hunk at one point? That shows deep guilt. Something that needs to be soothed.

 

Chunk-of-Hunk: Yeah he did.. to be fair though he didn't do it purposely, just kept feeling sick at the thought of food and got away with it most of the time when ppl brought up that they haven't seen him eat anything all day with no real backlash bc of random things like him getting car sick he never has gotten that badly (trust me.. I get motion sickness) but he’ll get queasy enough to not want to eat at times so he uses that when coming to school (he kept getting his mum to drop him off) then he would use his anxiety as an ‘excuse’ as that makes him feeling queasy sometimes too which really I think he was just subconsciously bringing the sickness on bc who keeps getting in the car after feeling like that maybe he just felt like he didn’t deserve food or smthn idk he gets really rowdy and moody when he’s hungry but tpit doesn’t happen that way 9/10 times when he /is/ going through his anxiety is too much i cannot function as a human I can not eat or sleep or talk or do anything bc apparently anything and everything becomes too much and I just don’t know how I feel about that I want him to feel better but hes doing it well if he’s doing it subconsciously then maybe he just needs to learn some healthy coping mechanisms or like start doing some to burn some energy off offer maybe his anxiety is getting so bad he doesn’t realise he’s dissociating and acting our of will in a sort of way in a world isn’t real sort of way

Sigh

 

sHero: You okay buddy? That was.. a lot definite lot to comprehend, let alone type out. This isn’t all triggering you is it? We can’t have two people out of wraps, if you need to talk with us please do. You of all people, by the one making the group chat, should know how all of the people here and more are here for you, for and ear and more and always will be.

 

Chunk-of-Hunk: Shiro.. father why are you so good to me.

 

Colour-coded-Palien: OOF

BIG MOOD

RIGHT HERE

^^^

 

SHAYzam: Big mood to feeling anxious, feeling loved by Shiro or wanting to go on a rampage of anxiety fueled text dribble of your own?

 

Colour-coded-Palien: Yes

 

sHero: Is2g

Children please

If /any/ of you need my help, as a mentor, big brother, father figure reach the heck out to me. I will help you, cross my heart, if I can’t I will get you someone trustworthy who /can/. Please stay safe.

 

Colour-coded-Palien: Dw daddy ur at the top of my list

 

sHero: Must you feel the need to ruin every family bonding moment we have?

 

Chunk-of-Hunk: It is safe and warm here

 

Colour-coded-Palien: Jfc don’t start with that shit Hunketh

And Y e S I feel the urge to bc no bonding moment is apparently worth anything to angry one these days

 

sHero: What?

 

Chunk-of-Hunk: Idk

 

Colour-coded-Palien: Ask DW

 

SHAYzam: Uhm

I may,, have messaged Lance about more than just,, the uh,, shift

 

sHero: BEFORE anyone says /anything/ I want you to know that’s it’s /OKAY/ you didn’t know and this has been a stressful situation that shouldn’t be on any of you three shoulders.

You may proceed.

 

SHAYzam sent an image

Image received

 

Colour-coded-Palien: Honestly? This is nothing, I wouldn’t worry about it he seemed to take it well. ,Abe he’s growing up or smthn.

 

sHero: /Pidge/

 

Chunk-of-Hunk: It’s fine Shay, it done well

Thanks. For checking in with him.

 

SHAYzam: Of course! Always, always always. He’s a good fighting soldier.

 

Colour-coded-Palien: He is (:

 

Chunk-of-Hunk: One of the best unnecessarily self sacrificing soldiers I know

 

sHero: oh gasp ! /my/ little one is giving her brother a compliment?? My very own /daughter/ giving her /brother/ /a/ /compliment/

 

Colour-coded-Palien: yea ur right it does kinda piss me off when the sentiment is broken

I still won’t stop calling you father at inappropriate times ((:

 

sHero: Ofc

Why did I think this could be a normal life lesson with u it’s u

 

Colour-coded-Palien: Lmao bitch ur right remember it next time

 

Chunk-of-Hunk: I’m going to go, if I get caught using my phone I’ll have extra work to take home //

 

Colour-coded-Palien: Me too! Bye-bye daddy! Bye soft rock, report back later

 

SHAYzam: I shall get to work too, goodbye for now

 

sHero: ANd the adult is left alone

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S/o to the person who bookmarked my work and said “The format confuses me but I like the content” Im glad u exist man lmao
> 
> Hi my name is *insert* and my quirk is projection and u are watching disney cha-
> 
> Thank you for the crazy amount of hits this shitty fic has lmao 
> 
> FEEDBACK (GIVEN KINDLY U FUK) IS APPRICIATED VERY HIGHLY !! 
> 
> (Uploading /editing / formatting bullshit is bullshit on my IPad but writing on it is sO nice I just asddajhk)


	23. I’d OD on coffee if I had any

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUM KEYS:  
> LanceyLance = Lance  
> Hunky-Dunk = Hunk  
> IdAlien = Ida  
> RaxOn = Rax  
> KEEF = Keith  
> PIDGEON = Pidge  
> PinkGoddess = Allura  
> PlaxHeartsJustice = Plaxum  
> Rebel-Leader-Matt = Matt  
> Coran-hieronymus-wimbleton-smythe = Coran  
> Shayza = Shay  
> Taka-Dad = Shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should just rename this ‘the coffee fic’

 

_Hunky-Dunk added to their story_

 

_Hunky-Dunk_

_(A light blue bowl half-full of fiber cereal, a spoon and glass of a pulp-y looking drink next to it, caption reading ‘Cereal the bleakest of morning breakfasts’ a mini Hunk sticker crying above it, a grumpy koala sipping coffee from the ground in one corner a drooling emoji in the other)_

_(An orange band held tightly in one hand, caption reading, ‘this is my morning routine’)_

_(Inside of a car, looking out the front window to show a line up of six cars, caption reading, ‘I think everyone in town is buying coffee this morning holy heck’)_

_(Lance, head back as he takes a large chug of the newly received coffee from Hunk on his front porch, caption reading, ‘the coffees still burning hot’)_

 

_IdAlien added to their story_

 

_IdAlien_

_(A large black mug, a tiny moon, spaceship and cow floating drawn in white on it, full of straight black coffee, caption reading, ‘_ My heart deadpan just stopped seeing the notification that @RaxOn played a word for 80 points on words with friends how d a r e’)

(Lance putting his apron on, ‘do a spin for the camera!’ she shouts, Lances head whips up, eyes meeting the phones front camera, smiling as he finishes doing an over exaggerated twirl in his limited space, ‘whoop!’ Shay says trying her best to cheer his pose on, ‘Get iiiit’ Ida shouts as he continues to do /model/ poses)

(Lance, wiping down a bench, body half slung over the table as he /cleans/ it, caption reading, ‘TH IS BOI’)

(Lance, laughing ballistically at his own joke, ‘i-i i’m’ Lance is unable to finish his sentence as he grips the counter and curls in on himself with laughter tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes)

(Lance, lying on the floor, caption reading, ‘u sHould be WOrking it wasn’t even That funny lmao’)

(Lance close up, him smiling slyly, tea towel on his squared shoulders)

 

_PIDGEON added to their story_

 

_PIDGEON_

_(A Kermit the frog meme, Kermit laying on the floor with pills spilling out of their mouth and onto the floor)_

_(A black photo, caption reading, ‘Someone use my Tapas link so I can get free coins’ with an inserted link, an alien, flower, cup, money, pen, peace sign, cow and cookie emoji filling the screen up)_

_(‘Can I-‘ Pidge starts, the phone moving to capture Lance getting on the ground, ‘can I get a coffee?’ Ida, shaking her head in both fondness and amusement towards Lance, ‘A large white-mocha one, please?’ Lance snorts loudly, Ida disappearing to bend down next to him, ‘Can I get a coffee, please?)_

_(A large takeaway coffee cup, caption reading, ‘I did better than the waffle guy’)_

 

_Taka-Dad added to their story_

 

_Taka-Dad_

_(‘Onyx please, you know how Keith feels about you getting your hair all over the kitchen- c’mon, stop that~’ Shiro says, trying to talk his cat away from the kitchen bench as he makes his coffee, the cat coming up to roll her body on his arm, purring loudly as she asks for pats)_

_(Mirror selfie of Shiro, smallest, almost shy smile as he pulls a very casual standing pose with his left hand in his pocket, caption reading, ‘off to work’)_

 

_KEEF added the their story_

 

_KEEF_

_(Onyx, laying her head on the couch arm rest, body spread like a dogs, on her back, pressing into Keith’s jacket, caption reading, ‘You are evil’)_

 

_Coran-hieronymus-wimbleton-smythe(: added to their story_

 

_Coran-hieronymus-wimbeltom-smythe(:_

_(A front facing selfie, Corans long arms in view more than his face, caption reading, ‘A lovely day it will be’)_

 

_PinkGoddess added to their story_

 

_PinkGoddess_

_(Floor to ceiling windows, long curtains draped over most, one and half open, letting sun beam in brightly)_

_(A book open perfectly in half, on a messy sheet, white, blue and pink flowers placed directly in the middle of the book, tied together loosely with small light brown string)_

_(A large dark roast nut coffee, heavy amounts of foam and chocolate sprinkles on top)_

_(A running bath, crystal clear water spilling out, mixing with the shadows of the bath to look milky white, Allura puts a handful of light pink crushed bathbomb in, then blue, it all mixing together to look like a cotton candy aesthetic blog worthy picture)_

_(Coran, smiling wildly as he twist both sides of his mustache, a park and coffee shop being seen in the background, caption reading, ‘ <3<3<3’) _

_(Coran, smiling diligently, holding a glass of wine casually in one hand the other going for his fork, the table they were seated in was cloudy glass, looking beautiful with the rest of the restaurant)_

_(A Black Forest berry cake slice, fruity glaze lighting the picture up all on a beautiful plate)_

 

_Lanceylance added to their story_

 

_LanceyLance_

_(A vanilla latte, caption reading, ‘This doesnt mean im basic’)_

_(Ida, dancing in quick small movements, wording a song out of beat as she watches her feet and laughs, looking up to see his phone and lunging for it)_

_(Ida, on all fours as she gets something out of their storage room, Lance flipping her off, ‘sweet butt revenge’)_

_(Ida, sweeping, as she sings along to the radio once again, this time Lance is singing louder than she is, the camera moving shakily as he continues restocking the deserts)_

 

_PlaxHeartsJustice added to their story_

 

_PlaxHeartsJustice_

_(A large bakery good, sparkles, hearts and a drooling emojis jamming the screen up)_

_(A front facing selfie, smiling cutely, hair in messy braids, large jumper hanging loosely on her collar bones, snapback hat, library’s quiet area in the background)_

_Rebel-Leader-Matt added to their story_

 

_Rebel-Leader-Matt_

_(A dog, digging fast, looking excited and determined)_

_(A small espresso in an even smaller white coffee cup)_

 

_Shayza added to their story_

 

_Shayza_

_(Rax, smiling hesitantly with his sisters arm around his shoulder, they’re both wearing work aprons)_

_(Large dirty-chai coffee, foamy top, spices of all sorts lining it)_

_(Lance, Ida and Plax all moving around their small shared place behind the counter, as they sing and do their work, Shay’s hand coming into view as she gives them a thumbs up)_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ Hunk I will fight u cereal/oats is the best goddamn thing boi 
> 
> THANK you for the feedback! Muchly appreciate it!! Ur all too good for this fic ;-;


	24. Dw guys I’m digging my own grave rn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little innocent Sc update ((: 
> 
> (//FR tho, small, awkward, funny nsfw content coming in)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The urge I get to constantly use Aussie slang is phenomenal even just words like Maccas like wait fuck no I have to change that for the one person that won’t fuckin pick up on it ehehe

 

_ Lanceylance added to GAYLIENS story just now _

  
  
  


_ Lanceylance added to GAYLIENS story just now _

  
  
  


_ Lanceylance added to GAYLIENS story just now _

  
  
  


_ Lanceylance added to GAYLIENS story just now  _

  
  
  


_ Lanceylance added to GAYLIENS story just now  _

  
  
  


_ Lanceylance added to GAYLIENS story just now _

  
  
  


_ Lanceylance added to GAYLIENS story just now _

  
  
  


Lanceylance 

(A coffee, small and dark, the biodegradable binge cup having a messy number on it, caption reading, ‘Rax was here earlier, tried giving his number out to this customer and I stole the cup ((:’) 

(Ida, tucking her hair behind her ear as her giggles turn into bubbling laughter, trying to control it with her hand flying it up to her own mouth, Lance grabs it with his free hand, holding it in his as as she cannot contain herself anymore, bursting out into large fits of giggles, her laughter light and contagious to Lance as he lets out a few strangled chuckles, the camera moving with them ‘C’mon we’re supposed to be helping shut up shop’ He says through their shared chuckles, camera moving to show their swinging combined finger gently, going back to her face to catch a small fond smile as she wipes a tear away from laughter)

(Ida, putting two fries into the top of a frappe, to eat them with whip cream, ‘You are the devils spawn’ Lance chuckles lowly, careful to not disturb the very few people who are in McDonalds, a time sticker in the left hand corner reading 3:51 AM, Ida chuckles again at whatever face Lance pulls behind the camera when she gets to the actual frappe and dips two more fries in deep, ‘I know, I know, my habits will make me die alone’ she laughs along to Lance’s shocked gasp, the phone threatening to fall out of his grasp, catching a quick glimpse more of their surrounding before it gets a close up of his apple pie, ‘The only thing this hell hole is good for’ He says, going to pick it up but Ida getting to it first, threatening to bite the top largely, ‘IddddaA c’mon I’m hungry’ ‘Too bad’ she’s whispers loudly, licking a long stride up the item, Lance’s strangled gasp coming out a bit too loudly, ‘Do you not like germs Lance?’ She asks innocently, placing an innocent lick to the top of his pie, the phone comes into view with the table closely as he leans over to grab his pie, ‘Not at all’ He declares, flipping the camera over to take a monstrous bite happily, laughing at Ida near the end of his mouthful, covering his face securely to laugh)

(Ida, sitting on Lance’s lap, Lance puts a hand on her leg while she readjusts herself, letting her hair down with a relieved sigh, ‘I should have done that earlier,’ she mumbles, taking her jacket off, the crappy lighting getting worse as she throws it towards the direction of the open door, the only thing giving off real amounts of light, there's soft indie music playing, catching words of the beach and sweaters) 

(‘Bras are a crime to humanity’ Ida says, the light from the fish tank glowing the place up this time, hallway light seemingly haven disappeared, they both share a chuckle as she pops the bra off with one hand, swinging it off the bed they’re on, she’s a little further down on lance’s legs than before, leaving enough room for her to unzip his jeans with ease, ‘are you sure /sure/ your okay with recording some of this?’ Ida asks, right as she crosses her arms to take a hold of the end of her shirt, ‘Yeah, promise, we both said earlier we’ve always wanted to get some Snapchat’s like this- I still want to’ ‘awesome’ Ida smiles widely, her face had been in concentration while he was talking, the smile looking sleepy and excited on her rounded face) 

(Ida, shirtless, as she grinds in tentatively slow motions, hips rolling with her whole body slickly, Lance’s jeans button unpopped, zip undone and trail showing finely under the luminescent light, shirt having been discarded, the music in the background a little louder than the last video, clearly singing in a smooth voice, “Fallin' again, I need a pick-me-up, I've been callin' you friend, I might need to give it up” Lance mumbles some of the lyrics, readjusting the phone to be closer to Ida, her hands are in her hair as she closes her eyes and tilts her head back slightly, mumbling along too, a lot quieter than Lance has been, in clear concentration of the feeling slowly piling up in her gut, the phone was angled near the top of his jeans, Ida’s rolling torso in perfect view, looking like a detailed scene from devilman-crybaby as the cloth rubs on cloth) 

(Ida, from her upper breast and up, red flushed face, breathing heavy, Lance and her clearly sitting right front of each other, she’s smiling wildly at him through the hair falling in her eyes, Lances breath can be heard, heavy huffs occasionally, her face twists back into something more lethargic look quickly turning in her letting out a drawn out moan, her eyes rolling slightly, Lance repeatedly swearing barely coming into ear shot, the camera shakes violently as they leans lean closer, sounds of lips on skin hurriedly, Lances fingers covering half the video, the other half showing one of his bare legs, Ida’s stocking having been discarded as her pale thigh can be seen) 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl you guys would have longer (Maybe quicker too) updates if my dogs didn’t love sitting in my lap all of the gosh dang time
> 
> THANK U LOVLEY FUCKIN’ PPL   
> Feedback (KIndly) I’d much luv its appreciated hugely!! Fuels me like crazy!


	25. ChickenDick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk is a concerned brother  
> Pidge didn’t mind the visuals   
> Shiro is trying guys  
> Shay is too innocent for this shit  
> Keith who??  
> Allura likes when things look aesthetically pleasing  
> Lance,, boy,, sleep pls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alt names for this fic include ‘the coffee fic’ ‘everyone has anxiety & in over dramatic fic’ ‘the writer doesn’t know what to they r doing fic’
> 
>  
> 
> (I should do keys but i’m Lazy soo ((:)

**** -

_ BasicBitch is typing just now _

 

BasicBitch 

Hey Mothman

What r u doin?

sleeping im guessing ehh

i still cant sleep maybe my body wants to reject it now 

Or it just can’t process it 

Like it’s something too good for it or isnt used to so now it just flippin idk

Maybe ill crash and sleep for three days to make up for the lack of sleep

Maybe im going to have sleep paralysis when it finally does happen

Or ill start hallucinating from pure lack of rest

Itll be lik ive taken acid I assume 

Maybe I can see a demon clown in the corner of the bedroom or ill feel like theres a shinigami looming over me from behind no matter where i turn

Would be awesome

Way better than feeling like someones going to drag you under your own bed to your death by your hanging limbs or like theres someone looking in through your window just /watching/ 

There’s an open manhole right outside my bedroom maybe thats why I can never sleep?? Maybe I subconsciously feel like someones living up there and watching me sleep at night or smthn 

Though im not there rn and still cant sleep

Lmao

You awake? 

Guess not at this chickendick hour 

Ugh wake up I wanna talk to u

G’night

  
  


**ARE**

**Colour-coded-Palien:** @CHUNK @sHERO R U MOTHFUCKERS AWAKE DONT LET ME BE SUBJECTED TO THIS SHIZ ALONE AND FUKIN BE AWAKE AND BE PRESENT AND HYPNOTISE OR BRAINWASH THE FUK OUTTA ME DO IT IDC ANYMORE LIFE IS MEANINGLESS THE WORLD'S A HOLOGRAM NOTHING MATTERS I DIDNT SIGN UP FOR THIS SHITTY GAME ANYWAYS I WANT A RECEIPT TO SELL BACK MY LIFE TO THE GOVERNMENT OR FOR OUR ALIEN OVERLORDS TO STOP SNEAKILY PROBING PPL AND GET TO THE PART WHERE THEY DESTROY OUR PLANET ALREADY FFS IM NOT ASKING FOR MUCH HERE LIKE FUK IM UR BIGGEST FAN THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS ENSLAVE MY RACE FOR ME OR BLOW UP THE FUCKING SUN MOON AND PLANET IT CANT BE THAT DIFFICULT 

 

**sHero:** Pidge,,, please, calm yourself. I’m awake. 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** ..

I’m concerned 

I’m just 

Does he realise what he did??

Fl I ping Lance

Omg

WHAT if that was PURPOSEFUL??? WHAT DO WE DO THEN???

WHAT DO WE DO

WE ALMOST SAW /ALL/ OF HIM AND like yeah I’ve seen it ALL bUT NO ONE ELSE IN THAT GC HAS SOMEWHAT IS HE DOINNNNG

AHHHHHH

AND IDA

FLIPPING I D A

DOES SHE KNOW?? FRICK MOTHER TRUCKER

AHHHHHH IF HE DID IT WITHOUT HER KNOWING THEN SHOOOOT MAN SHOOOOT 

FRIC K

...Have Allura and Keith seen it?

 

**SHAYzam:** I’m afraid I’m not catching on, is Lance okay? Is Ida okay? Are you /all/ okay? 

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** TBH the visuals?? Not that bad ?¿ I just didn’t want to hear any of that - the fact that was /Lance/ 

Says they’ve opened the sc’s

No ones said anything good lord

Why is life full of awkwardness and embarrassment I wanna d I e from secondhand embarrassment rn u dONT UNDERSTAND 

 

**sHero:** Sorry about this, @SHAY they’re just processing what Lance sent to a Snapchat group chat we have yesterday/this morning. Idk if he did it purposely,, but either way this is a /little/ funny c’mon we have to give him props for shock effect 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Ur right ur right

Still concerned for him though he’s never talked about being interested in /that/ 

He’s sent some shit out but never recorded anything?? I’m not too shocked at seeing it as I am more just.. is he okay? Is he happy? Did he sleep? Has he been keeping up with his skin-care routine? Has he eaten breakfast? Did he brush his teeth and wash his face before bed? Is he hydrated? Did he get a change of clothes from his house? /WAS/ That his house it was too had to tell? Was that their first time doing anything like that I nEED ANSWERS DAD

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Ur co-workers r fuckin wild when left alone in a room together is what’s going on @SHAY 

 

**SHAYzam:** Oh no. What did Ida and Lance do in these videos?

 

**sHero:** They just sent some,, explicit,, videos to our gc of them,, rubbing like wild teenagers,, getting themselves off together,, them just, stripping kinda,, it was uncomfortable for me to see. I did keep watching but only glimpses in case anything went haywire or too far. 

 

**SHAYzam:** Wow, okay. 

Not what I expected, but you know. 

I don’t know. 

Was it,, really bad? Did you see a lot of things?

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** No, thank god it was still pretty decent with most of it anyways. I’ve seen more from high school anime’s aimed towards kids tbh. Still, I knew it was weird when she took her jacket off and yet I couldn’t look away.. 

 

**SHAYzam:** Oh gosh, I’m feeling the need to apologise for their behaviour /out/ of work right now. 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** @SHAY just shows how good of a boss you’d be!!

I’ll call him later, I’ve tried texting but nothing's getting through. He must be passed out. He might need a lift home later. 

 

**sHero:** I’ll do it, I’m mostly free today. 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Oh sorry! I wasn’t trying to insinuate anything! But thanks! He’d appreciate it!!

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Hunk’s really breaking huh,,

 

**SHAYzam:** Seems so :( 

 

**sHero:** No worries, I’ll text him later to see if he wants me to give him a ride

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Thank you!!! 

 

**SHAYzam:** At least, he seemed happy at work, very much so

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Yes! he seems to be enjoying himself! A lot!!

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Hunk, take a nap or smthn ur going to freak her out 

Yeah, he was pretty happy in the SC’s of them eating food and stuff?? They seem to enjoy each other’s company 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** You! Got! That! Right! They! Sure! Flipping! Do! 

 

**sHero:** You okay, bud? Hopefully he’s gotten a good night's sleep and has gotten something out of his system that could have been pushing for this possible anxiety session 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** I’m good, I’m good just gunna go eat some pasta or smthn comforting 

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Hunk :( it’s not even nine in the morning 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Never too early for cold leftover spaghetti Pidgeon 

Ttyl guys

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Sure, Hunk

 

_ Seen by everyone  _

 

-

 

**SPACE-HOES**

 

**Elf-Princess:** No offence, but what the fuck

That was so aesthetically pleasing 

@TakeALance 

 

_ Seen by KAY  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKYOOUSOMUCH for all the nice feedback! I’m a hoe for validation and talking to u guys so feel free to leave anything you want to say below. 
> 
> (They fuel me oK) 
> 
> ◕‿‿◕


	26. I saw three rainbows today does that make me gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loncey is getting sum halp   
> Shiro is being responsible as I have stated many times  
> Hunk is a relieved gay  
> Pidge is a relieved gay  
> Why don’t I save time and let you know they’re all relieved gays

**ARE**

 

**sHero:** I took Lance home, he seemed pretty out of it physically says he hasn’t slept the past three nights, 

Other than that he seemed to be in a decent mood, pretty fine overall, was talking up a storm about how Ida and him are finally getting closer I made a passing comment of /well I’d hope so after last night/ and he seemed shocked by that (even though I just picked him up from her house?)

Things got kind of awkward, I was trying to bring it up but not directly in case he didn’t want to talk about in this headspace

Apparently he didn’t know what I was talking about, I had to bring it all up myself, I was almost going to leave it but thought he maybe should talk about it rn while his emotions are high so we can a more raw/honest answer/s

Gees this is painful to write

/he didn’t mean to send them to the Sc gc it was supposed to go to Ida but he was rushing when sending them/ 

/he said he was too distracted to really care to look/

He checked his phone and saw what was added to the story on the gc & said ‘thank god’ because we appently got the ‘more timid’ stuff (thank the lords) 

I think we should act like it didn’t happen, if that’s what he wants which I /was/ going to talk to him more about it but had to cut it short to go teach an afternoon class 

Maybe we should give him some space, let him shower, eat, hydrate, workout and sleep, get him in a better headspace before bringing it up? If at all? By bringing it up, I don’t just mean the videos, we should talk to him. I know he reacts badly to people ‘pestering’ over him, but if him getting no sleep and doing things like last night is his way of his brain trying to cope rather than for,, entertaining purposes, then we may need to talk with his parents? Specially if he doesn’t sleep tonight then I will make the executive decision on my own behalf, to talk with them. He could be fine, but if not, this boy needs support. 

I don’t want to come off as a pushy adult here, what do you guys think? This is a team effort after all. 

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** What a lovable dumbass 

(The both of u)

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** SO, he really didn’t mean to. I kind of feel relieved. Is that bad?? I mean, I’m down for seeing my friends naked I grew up around Lance’s family where boundaries are just banned is2g 

ANyway

Fine with nudes and whatever else u want to dabble in. Just would have felt weird it he /purposely/ sent us them without Ida knowing/wanting him to? Honestly could have broken our friendship up I wouldn’t have been able to look at him the same way if he thought it was okay to do that but I shouldn’t have thought he would do something like that in the first place ofc he wouldn’t he's not like the average fuckboi on sc doing whatever they like hah yea so just relieved that he’s not a garbage human ig I just get so anxious sometimes as soon as I think I know him he turns around and just does the complete opposite of anything I was expecting him to do that at this point I expect him to do whatever it is I think he won’t do but then when I think I have that down he goes back to doing what I thought he would do in the first place 

 

**Colour-coded-Pauline:** Didn’t realise you had thought about it that deep 

I was just having a gay disaster meltdown while also freaking bc I didn’t need to ever hear them little huffs of fuckin air Lance was giving out every once in a while ever in my whole god damn life

I agree Shiro, about not bringing it up though I think it may be too late with that in the spacehoes gc Allura will probs wanna talk about it more with him so//

And with telling his parents, let’s try to hold off on that, leave it until after we’ve tried a couple things and seen how he is so we don’t put Lance in the mindset of him being a burden I know he isn’t I just know he would think he is if we get his family involved in any way possible 

His mother would be especially overbearing towards him, so yes, I agree, though I don’t want it to be plan B more like plan D 

 

**SHAYzam:** I’m glad he’s home and able to rest up now, not sleeping for that long would certainly put some mental strain on himself. I’ll be here to support whatever decision you make, though I do agree that if we try and reach out after seeing him get to a bad place and he gives us nothing to work with we may have to take action into our own hands by giving the ‘responsibility’ to someone else, like a professional or his parents who can get him to that point. 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** I agree, he should go back to his counselling if this is what I think it is. 

 

**sHero:** Which is? 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Honestly, I’m not entirely sure. I know he’s going through something right now, I just don’t know how big, small, or the specifics, i’ve seen it before though. There’s def something brewing in that head of his. 

 

**sHero:** I trust your gut instincts, you’ve known him the longest here after all. You’ve probably served your time in these things. 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Yeah, we’ve been through a lot together helping each other out willing and subconsciously. He means a lot to me. He’s like family. 

 

**sHero:** So i’ve heard. You are a good guy Hunk, someone i’m glad to call a friend. (:

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Thanks dad (:

 

**sHero:** You fricken children is2g 

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** U love us 

 

**sHero:** Unfortunately, I think you’re right 

 

**SHAYzam:** You all seem very close, it’s really nice to see (: 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** You know, Shay, you are mine, Pidge’s & Lance’s good friend. You’ve met Allura when she came in to get coffee, you are now acquainted with Shiro. I think it’s about time you get an invite to our group chat. 

@COLOUR @sHero 

 

**sHero:** Sounds good to me. 

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Two seconds 

 

-

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sees that it’s only about 20 msgs for the whole chp* yikes 
> 
> Feel free to leave any questions or feedback you have in the comments /kindly pls i am soft/


	27. MothMan huh, what a fake ass bitch showing his fake ass tit-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shay is one of us  
> Allura is excited to get to know rock girl   
> Shiro is there   
> Hunks pre excited ngl  
> Pidge is tOO  
> Keith? :D  
> Lance fr needs sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: TW//Small mentions of self-harm, suicide & bigger mentions of existence/looming into that crisis area
> 
> https://www.beyondblue.org.au/get-support/national-help-lines-and-websites
> 
> https://headspace.org.au/about-us/
> 
> (Sorry they’re only Aus websites idk about any international ones I personally know of/trust)
> 
> Stay safe dude

  **-**

 

**SPACE-HOES**

 

 **TakeALance:** Thanks Allura ! Im glad sum1 saw our artistic genius when taking them

 

 ** _Colour-coded-Palien_** _added user_ ** _SHAYzam_**

 

 **Colour-coded-Palien:** @Shiro @Hunk @Shay boom

 

 **TakeALance:** Ahhhh Shay,,

Whats up?

 

 **SHAYzam:** Is this, not to your liking Lance?

 

 **TakeALance:** Oh no no no its fine totally completely def fine fine fine just yk dont scroll up to look over msgs pls and ty

 

 **SHAYzam:** Of course not! I could never do that when being added to a group chat, who would?

 

 **TakeALance:** my bird balls sucking Aunty and cousin apparently

But anywayS!

This is exciting

Ur one of us u should be here ((:

Wekom

 

 **Colour-coded-Palien:** one of us, one of us, one of us, one of us, one of us, one of us, one of us, one of us, one of us, one of us, one of us, one of us !!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Chunk-of-Hunk: @Colour** You bet me to it !

Welcome, welcome, this is our beloved and hated GC to ur left is a crying Lance in the corner - don’t poke it with a stick, we’ve tried, it doesn’t respond, to your right you’ll find a Keith, quiet and timid as he stalks his prey from afar

 

 **TakeALance:** Jc

 

 **Elf-Princess:** Odd description, but I agree with the general notion. Welcome, Shay, I can’t wait to get to know the girl who has been so highly praised in this circle!

 

 **sHero:** Yes, welcome. Let me know if these guys get to be a bit too much, they tend to do that often though so don’t mind them /too/ much!

 

 **SHAYzam:** Oh my hahah thank you all!!

 

-

 

_BasicBitch is typing to you 3:38 AM_

 

BasicBitch

Hi

R u ignoring me?

Eh r u weirded out now ? Cause that is fair tbh

Sorry about the sc gc

That was really

Idk

Unfortunate I guess

I feel like I havent talked to you in days man

Cmon ik u r awake u always are around this time

Almost like nine outs of ten times u r

Is this time number ten

Am I alLone

Ill start singing that lonely song

I’m sO LONELY

OH SO LONELY

IM MRLONEYIMSOLONEYOHHHHH

OOF TURNS OUT I ACTUALLY CANT REMEMBER ALL THE LYRICS TO THAT BOP OF A SONG

Fuckin memes amirite

Yea no that wont get you out of ur rabbit hole

Uhhhm

MothMan isn’t real

He’s a hoax made for money, publicity, tourist population and mo eyY

 

MothMan

First of all, fuck o f f

Secondly, how fucking dare you

Thirdly, why the the actual fucking dog brains are you not asleep!? How Lance, you haven’t slept for the last three nights

 

BasicBitch

N how do u know that huh

 

MothMan

That’s not the point here! Don’t avoid the question motherfucker?

 

BasicBitch

I /was/ tired then I got anxious so now im just here talking with u

Is that a problem?

 

MothMan

No

 

BasicBitch

Good bc I didnt plan on stopping either way

 

MothMan

Good

 

BasicBitch

Good

 

MothMan

You already said that

 

BasicBitch

Great

 

MothMan

Cool

 

BasicBitch

Awesome

 

MothMan

Fantastic

 

BasicBitch

Pleasurable

 

MothMan

Delightful

 

BasicBitch

Blessed

 

MothMan

Wicked

 

BasicBitch

I will mofo

 

MothMan

At this point, I know I shouldn’t even ask what we were play, why, when how or just /WHY/ but you still keep it interesting

 

BasicBitch

Awh thanks

I like to think that I never got out of my ‘omg I’m so random im like a unicorn or a wild animal with rabies’ stage

 

MothMan

That is one heck of an sayings

And not at all something you should be wanting for yourself or proud of

 

BasicBitch

Lmao

Dude

How have you slept the last couple nights?

 

MothMan

Not that badly, just been surviving on cat naps here and there if I feel up to it

,,what about you?

 

BasicBitch

Lmao u dont need to ask u know and yet u do anyways

AH KeeEf

Its a shitstorm but I’ll survive

Thanks

 

MothMan

No worries

 

BasicBitch

So MothMan huh

What a fake ass bitch

 

MothMan

Shut the fuck up fuckin plastic for brains

 

BasicBitch

Lmao how hurtful

I just /sniffles/ ur words r dangerous Mothy havent u ever watched fairly odd parents

Just W o w

Sum1 gets aggressive a pt night

Or!

Could it really be!

You have a soft spot for him?

Oh u dooo don’t u

This is precious Keith truly a wonderful moment

How long has thing thing between the two of u been going on huh??

Am I the first to know ??

I cant wait to be best man at ur ending Ill be sure to give a good toast and include this exact conversation when I do recall the moment I knew you would be destined to marry a man that is never actually classified to be a moth but has the name so might as well be one

What would your couple name be?

Meith?

Koth?

KothKan?

MMeith?

No that’s stupid

MXM

Lol

Kothy?

Ehhhh

MeithKan

Yea !

MeithKan

 

MothMan

I’m going to kill you then myself is2g

 

BasicBitch

Honestly at this point im like u might as fuckin well

But ANYwasys

Talking about DEAth

 

MothMan

Are we really going to have the stereotypical conversation at four in the morning about death,, what we believe in, why we do believe in our current views, opinions, beliefs, religions and stands?  How it physically, mentally and emotionally affected us growing up and now as an almost fully grown whole being, about how we all came to be, circling in this exact spot, at this exact time point, about what truly matters in life, that most things we hold value in life aren’t actually valuable at all? About how hard it is to truly relate to others because no matter how similar the story each human is an exquisite individual with different prospective and feelings and emotions which returns it into an endless void of haha yea I relate but not actually fully relating bc how can /you/ someone who’s not been in this person's shoes ever relate to something only they’ve experienced in there way that they experienced it in? About the endless amount of possibilities for good and evil that lie in the world and how much easier it is to destroy than create? About what we should all think, about how much religion plays into death talk? About how we can become our most whole self in this diverse society full of so much misinformation and hatred which bleeds into death in huge numbers?

 

BasicBitch

Fuck

Jesus Christ Keith

I was going to say it’s funny that FB is giving me suicide hotlines, counselling and self harm prevention ads rn at every corner

But thank you for the existential crisis

 

MothMan

Oh well then

You’re welcome

 

-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment with any questions you may have, I’m always up to explaining things/answering asks about this tiny-sized universe. AND THANKS FOr the feed back as usual, comment kinky if you Please! It fuels me to the moon and back! ^-^
> 
> (Someone asked me what type of personality I have, I replied with “I called my Bluetooth speaker which I have named jellybean a disappointment today when it died then felt guilty and apologised to it” Which basically sums me up lmao)


	28. Devils juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SC updates!  
> With more ppl again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just like vines ok

_12 people have added to their stories just now_

 

RaxOn

(Rax’s grandmother, stirring a big pot over the stover as she mumbles a song low and slow that's playing on the old radio kept on the edge of the kitchen island)

(Rax’s grandmother again, this time a lot closer, the camera moving to look over her shoulder to see the large pot of hearty sauce boiling, she mixes vigorously, Rax lets out a small content sigh, chuckling before holding his breath, “That’s what good pussy sounds like-“ “RAX!”)

(Small green lawn, caption reading, ‘Annnd now I have to walk the dog’)

 

IdAlien

(Two large monitor screens, sitting on a large desk covered in various items, like a chest rest mouse pad of deadpool, mugs, pencils and sticky notes, caption reading ‘@ RAX WHAT ARE YOU DOING M8 THAT IS UR INNOCENT NONNA’)

(World of Warcraft loading screen, Ida’s not so mismatched looking alien and spaceship socks propped up on her desk in front of the screen, caption reading, ‘My whole day today)

 

Hunky-Dunk

(TV playing Kim possible, switching cameras to show Hunk, in a looney toons shirt and plaid bottoms, wiggling his eyebrows as he takes a mouth of the fruit loops balancing on his leg, caption reading, ‘Getting deja vu and nostalgic other here with these Disney reruns’)

(Black photo, caption reading @RAX DUDE)

(A dog park, various dogs running wild between the few short trees together, Hunk moves the camera to Rax, who goes to push it out of his face, ‘no, no-dude! nOoo, I said-stop-stop it!’ Rax and Hunk laugh, as Hunk pushes the phone right into his face to the point of it being unrecognisable, running slightly after him as he goes to take off)

(Black photo, caption reading, ‘@Plax LETS DO IT IM SO DOWN’)

 

Taka-Dad

(A large espresso, caption reading, ‘We meet again, devils juice’)

(A close up of a teenage boy, light brown messy hair, smile wide and dubious letting out a little laugh between his clamped teeth, closing his eyes for just a second before moving back and mockingly doing kicks in the air, flailing his arms around, going slightly to grab his friend to then do a half assed over the shoulder throw down, laughing along with his friend who was now on the floor, Shiro’s own laughter coming in for just a moment, ‘Like this!’ The boy yells loudly as he lays dramatically on his side on the boy, still keeping him pinned while doing so)

 

PinkGoddess

(An in door pool, clear water practically shining under the lights)

(Large takeaway coffee cup, bright pink and blue, caption reading, ‘What do you guys think of this design?’)

(A cafe menu, covered in vines and messy handwriting of specials)

(Coran, holding a huge binder that he’s quickly going through intensely, Allurra jump scares him by pressing a coffee cup into the back of his neck, ‘That’s hot child!’ He laughs loudly with her, taking his cup graciously)

(Studio floor, large mirrors, windows and speakers the only thing in the room with her as she spins happily)

(Sour apple straps next to a salad, caption reading, ‘I try. It’s been a busy day’)

(Black photo, caption reading, ‘@Taka where would we be without the ‘devils juice’?’)

(Black photo, caption reading, ‘Thanks guys, I love your feedback! <3<3’)

 

KEEF

(Onyx, clawing the armchair of the couch, ‘You are such a little-‘ ‘Keith!’ ‘Shiro!’ Keith mocks as he shows him for a second only to go back to the cat, patting it to the point they let go of the couch to get comfortable on him)

 

PlaxHeartsJustice

(An in door pool, shining in the lights being turned on above it)

(Allura, pulling her hair back, meeting Plax’s phone face to face as she walks closer, smile gently)

(Black photo, caption reading, ‘Maybe I can just quit school and become a baker’)

 

_Coran-hieronymus-wimbeltom-smythe_

_(Large coffee on a desk surrounded with bowls of sample blends of coffees)_

_(Allura, happily accepting the lunch Coran brought in, caption reading, ‘Keep your loved ones healthy, but happy’)_

 

PIDGEON

_(Black photo, caption reading, ‘BEING FEMININE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH BEING GAY BEING MASCULINE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH BEING GAY BEING STEREOTYPED INTO FEMININE OR MASCULINE ROLES IS WHAT NEEDS TO FUCKING DIE WHAT TYPE OF GENDER BULLSHIT GENDERS ARE LITERALLY ONLY SCIENTIFIC TERMS FOR YOUR BODY THAT IS IT BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN ///ANYTHING/// ELSE’)_

_(‘AND U ARE NOT GAY IF YOU WANT TO BUY A FLOWER FOR YOUR BEST GUY FRIEND YOU ARE NOT A LESBIAN IF YOU WANT TO WEAR CLOTHING FROM THE GUYS SECTION YOU ARE NOT EDGY IF YOU MAKE OUT WITH A GIRL AT A PARTY OR IF YOU JOKE ABOUT BEING ATTRACTED AND CHECKING OUT OTHER GUYS YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU DO AND IT DOESN'T DEFINE YOUR SEXUALITY THE ONLY THING THAT DEFINES YOUR SEXUALITY IS WHO YOU ARE INTERESTED IN /NOTHING/ ELSE GOOD FUCKING DAY EVERYONE’)_

(Black photo, caption reading, ‘@Taka why must u call it devil juice I feel so exposed rn’)

 

Shayza

(Selfie of Shay, from the head to the waist, she’s smiling sweetly with a small roll of the eyes, wearing her apron, caption reading, ‘I’m the only one on earth working rn’)

 

Rebel-Leader-Matt

(Matt’s feet, running, his dog coming into view as it comes up beside him)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for keeping us with this little thing! Means a lot ((:
> 
> Feedback is appreciated~


	29. Keith got issues, Lance got issues, Onyx got issues, you ALL GOT ISSUES EVERYONE WILL BE GOING HOME WITH BRAND NEW ISSUES IF YOU JUST CHECK UNDER YOUR SEAT-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly just all around Klance content for the soul   
> Keith has issues  
> So does Lance but he’s still processing recent events   
> Shiro is trying to flicking sleep guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Fun fact”: I actually wrote this while being sleep deprived for a bit over 24 hours and bc I spent all day out I came back feeling fucked and ended up writing this bc I thought it would be funny so hopefully it entertaining lmao
> 
> (Also if anyone is curious as to why I didn’t update it’s ‘cause I was ‘sick’)

_BasicBitch is typing 11:43 pm_

 

BasicBitch

How cool are flowers

And the symbolism? whole new fuckin lvl

Some flowers literally mean death and friendship and I just??? Find it so cute?? And nice? Like

Wtf flowers

U cute on ur own already

But now u have one orMORE SECRET MEANINGS??

FUK YEA UR RAD

U BEAUTIFUL BABY KEEP DOING U BOO

U DO YOU

Fuckin

Flowers

 

MothMan

Have you creeped into a new level of sleep deprivation? You know, you can start hallucinating after only four days without sleep. Eleven days is roughly the max of someone staying up for in one consecutive time.

You trying to beat that record or something.

 

BasicBitch

Wo w rude

( he talks )

Pls keep talking to me tho im so bored

ALOs that makes sense bc is2g slender man was in my house but it was just a mouse squeaking and moving shit around in my kitchen so now I’m like just,, thinking ykk,, think in’

Also craZy crazwy

 

MothMan

I don’t know about that, I’ve met bored Lance he’s very self destructive. You should sleep, you aren’t making a lot of sense. And I’m sorry for disappearing for a second there, I just got freaked out over the group chat again.

 

BasicBitch

Aww Keefy r u ok boi ??

Normal Lance is self destructive 2 so stay around im no diff

Lets talk

Lets discuss

Lets have a convo

Lets have a relationship

Which isa cinvo which you would know iF YOU LISTENED TO ME AND WATCHED STEVEN UNIVERSE

 

MothMan

Right,,

I’m fine now, promise.

Lance, seriously, should you be sleeping?

 

BasicBitch

It has been almost five full days of me not sleeping I can see stars hear streets and feel the mood of crepes

I want waffles so bad rn

Or pancakes

Crepes

McDonald muffins

Breakfast food thats a What I want

 

MothMan

Whatever you say Lance

 

**Incoming Snapchat call from BasicBitch**

 

“Hey, man”

 

“Hey Lance - are you okay?”

 

“Yeah just trying to get comfortable on my bed, ugh it’s not working - stupid flipping pillows and blankets and clothes - uGh let me sleep”

 

“Should you be calling me if you’re trying to sleep?”

 

“Me trying to sleep is exactly /why/ I called in the first place.”

 

“What?”

 

“Haha don’t sound so suspicious all at once!”

 

“What do you need, Lance?”

 

“Just, talk. Talk to me. Let me talk, I don’t care, let’s just talk until one of us has to leave, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

  
  
  


“And then she said she wished me never met!”

 

“Horrific.”

 

“Right!? What adult says that to a child.”

 

“Let me guess your next words - ‘especially one as talented and good looking as me!’”

 

“Touché.”

 

“What’s the time?”

 

“You have a phone lol”

 

“Did you just say lol out loud? Jesus.”

 

“It’s like ten past two in the morning by the way aND YEAH I DID YOU WANNA GO BRO.”

 

“Christ.”

  


“Hm”

 

“Hey, Keith.”

 

“Yeah Lance?”

 

“Not that I want to break that mini silence that I was enjoying and all. But I’ve got to know, why did you not reply to my message on the Snapchat group group chat and go quiet? I know I know, you got freaked out over the group chat, but why, we were talking normally and no one minded it? They’ve never end personally mentioned it to me either so,, why. Like dude, we all want you there.”

 

“Lance, I, I don’t know. Okay. I’m sorry if that’s not a good enough answer, when I think about the endless possibilities and people and emotions in the chat I just. Lock up. I’m not comfortable with it yet, I don’t know why,”

 

“Sounds like you do.”

 

“,,yeah”

  


“Do you think if fairies are alive, they’d been offended or honoured by the fact we have sex toys the name of magical wand that usually ties into fairies and things magical?”

 

“What the fuck.”

 

“I’d be a little creeped out, but then I think it would be kind of cool?”

 

“WHAT THE FUCK”

 

“Shh you don’t wanna wake Shiro up Mothy.”

  


“I don’t know man it sounds like you just need stop trying to please this imaginary audience you’ve created in your own mind, that controls your life, around yourself and live for you, you don’t need to entertain them, please them, help them, start living for yourself. No one has any expectations for you, you are the one putting this pressure and unrealistic expectations there. Start doing things you love. Wear what you fuckin want, eat what makes you happy, play video games, go hiking, do you man, ya know? Life gets a lot better when you start living for yourself and not for other people. Specially ones you’ve conjured up in your own head.

 

“,,So sleep deprived Lance knows how to give half-decent advice, huh”

 

“Why you gotta ruin the moment with your backhanded compliments you mothdick.”

 

“Moth dick, really Lance.”

 

“I’m bad under pressure! Okay! Well actually I’m not I usually think quick on my feet, but not with this stuff, it’s different.”

 

“Whatever, Bitch dick.”

 

“GODDAMNIT KEITH”

  


“One time I watched these two guys in KFC”

 

“Oo a Keith story, I’m all ears.”

 

“So I entered with a friend-“

 

“Pidge, or Shiro.”

 

“I have more friends than them-“

 

“Wait Pidge doesn’t like KFC, it would have to be Shiro.”

 

“ANYWAY. We came in and sat at a booth ‘cause we were both too ratassed to order anything straight away. Just as we were sitting down, these two teenagers start yelling out to each other across the KFC right. They look around the same build, similar hair, one was taller, had a massive amount of hair wearing yellow, one was wearing red, shorter and had really short hair, that’s how I remembered them individually-“

 

“You can get to the good part now.”

 

“Rude-“

 

“RUDE OH MY GOD”

 

“ANYWAYS. They start yelling out I’m not minding them much attention but I pick some words up of, ‘you better be there Kay I’ll be at, you better, you better man, I’ll be there you better okay, it’s okay ok, I’ll be there’ that was all by the red guy, the yellow guy was like, ‘Yeah bro, yeah man, I’ll be there I’ll be there’ then he left and the other went into the toilet for about five ish minutes which didn’t seem like a big span of time but fuckiung felt like it so then he leaves and ten or so minutes later we’re eating our food and the OTHER guy comes in, uses the bathroom, leaves, comes back five minutes - actually, more like a minute and a half anyways, he goes in gets out real quick this time, then he comes in again and changes his top, and then we see his buddy later waiting at the front of the KFC and they meet there and call someone and walk away.”

 

“And?”

 

“What.”

 

“That’s it?”

 

“That’s it, I don’t know why they were doing that it was suspicious and when we first went into kfc I should mention they came out of the disabled bathroom at the same time, none of them looked disabled either.”

 

“That was so anticlimactic. I feel so unsatisfied, why would you do this I thought I was your friend I thought you were trying to help me sleep?”

 

“Drama queen.”

  
  


“We have the one cat, she acts like she’s Shiro’s but she’s actually mine.”

 

“Onyx, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“She’s cute.”

 

“Furry.”

 

“Shut up! The only thing I’m a furry for is Jacksfilms animated dog ojn his jingle my bells remix video.”

 

“That’s so weirdly specific what the hell.”

 

“Shhh, Klondike is a babe.”

 

“I’m going to ignore that. You have a cat too, right? I’ve seen cat toys in the background of your snaps.”

 

“Wowww, stalker alert. Yes, I do, I had two but gave one to Allura, now I’ve got the one.”

 

“You-you gave Allura,, a cat?”

 

“Yeah man.”

 

“Didn’t realise you two were so close.”

 

“I put her up for adoption on social media -the cat not Allura-“

 

“Thank you, I really need that clarified.”

 

“Your welk Mothy anyway - and Allura snapped her right up, my mum didn’t want her anymore, says we can only have the one. Shit happens.”

 

“Sorry Lance, that’s.. I know how hard it can be to give up pets. You did the right thing.”

 

“Don’t be sorry man.”

 

“No actually, I’m more sorry at the fact you used the most stereotypical teenage boy saying of shit happens.”

 

“Haha shut up you’ve said it before.”

 

“Not something you can prove, /bitch/“

 

“I can’t believe you just called me a bitch in my own fucking ear.”

 

“Do something memorable and I’ll change it, bitch.”

 

“I swear to god Kogane.”

  


“And this says,, I have ADD.”

 

“Lance, don’t be that person who says they have something just because an online test says you have high symptoms with it. That’s stupid-“

 

“I’m not! Self diagnosing is dangerous- even I know that shitbag.”

 

“You are always so kind when being insulted.”

 

“/You are always so kind when being insulted/“

 

“Rude.”

 

“AhA it sure is Mulletman.”

  


“I just feel like I fuck up all of the time, so fucking much too, it gives me a lot of anxiety to the point where when I do fuck up again I’m so numb to it I just feel.. empty, like really, numb, a complete shell of things. I should be feeling these feelings, but instead i’m feeling, stuck, complete immobile. In every way.. whenever I get like this, it’s always a mixture of my head and body, I can never feel it one way. I’ll feel almost paralysed emotionally, mentally and physically. It’s uh- sorry, I really didn’t mean to go on a tangent.”

 

“Hey, Keith, it’s okay. I feel that way too. Maybe not as intensely, but I understand. Numbness, it can,, feel different, like moods it comes in waves and hits you differently, leaving you feeling hollow. I know. I’m listening man, I know it’s hard to talk about it but I’m listening.

 

“..thanks.”

  


“Sound off, Lance.”

 

“Hurg it’s,, not, no I’m awake, it is four twenty nine am. No real signs of life.”

 

“Mm”

  


“Shiro is going to kick my ass tomorrow if I laugh like that one more time.”

 

“It was barely a chuckle! Live a little man, burst out laughing, come out in song randomly, quote vines-“

 

“Nope, you lost me at the end there.”

 

“Go back to the kitchen and starve.”

 

“I’m going to guess that’s a vine and say that you’ve done a really shit job on quoting one for this situation.”

 

“Fuckin- I told you man! Pressure!”

 

“Pressure for what exactly? It’s just us talking.”

 

“I want to make your laugh, or have a good conversation, so I get nervous fuckin’ sure me.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah..”

 

“Well, you’ve been really entertaining and a good listener if that helps..”

 

“Thanks, Keith.”

  


“Jesus Christ w-“

 

“What!?”

 

“I think my cat shat on my bed.”

 

“Hahahahhah your kidding right?”

 

“No, I’m stripping the sheet right now so I don’t have to sleep on cat poop.”

 

“Hahahaha, ahaha ahhh hahhahaha.”

 

“I hope your cat shits on your pillow so you can wake up next to it.”

 

“Ohhaha you hah are so petty hahah or would it be more, shitty? HAH hahaha”

 

“You are insufferable.”

 

“Yet you like mee hahah.”

 

“That I do.”

 

“Hahaha your cat hahaha on your bED haHAHAha ahh haha.”

  
  


“I guess I just feel the need to live up to their standards and-“

 

“Hey, man. It’s okay,, they all like you and you can take your time to like them don't worry i'll always like you. Even by some random miracle chance they don’t, I’ll be here.”

 

“Thanks Lance.”

 

“Sound off, Lance. Lance? Time of death, five thirty three am. Cause, sleep deprivation, patient started hallucinating after only three days of zombie like state. He fought long and hard. Good night Lance.”

 

-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Can someone give me tips on how to not be so socially inept Thanks)  
> (The antman and wasp(?) movie is good fItE me)


	30. What cliche 2007 emo boy version is this??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t mean for angst yet here we are

**SPACE-HOES**

 

**TakeALance:** I tried finding this group chat last night by searching for it bc my sleep deprived ass couldnt find it and found myself angry cause it wasnt coming up anywhere then I tried this morning and it turns out I was writing hippos instead of Hoes so there’s that

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Lol idk how but I’ve actually done that too dw 

How are you doing? Did you get some sleep last night? 

 

**TakeALance:** Well,, i only just woke up less than an hour ago so yeah I’ve gotten sleep

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Ur tempting me to change the GC name now

And wow Lance lmao it’s 11:37 PM what time did you go to sleep??

 

**TakeALance:** Like five something in the morning I think honestly can’t remember at this point that was five nights staying up and I was saying some really dumb stuff

Youd think id have a warped sleeping pattern but I deadset could sleep for another twelve hours rn so ill sleep soon

 

**sHero:** Tell me about it, please, I’d /love/ to hear about what you were doing and saying right before you slept for the first time today! 

 

**TakeALance:** No thanks you sound insincere 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Sound? This isn’t a verbal convo tho bro 

 

**Elf-Princes:** My thoughts exactly! Now, Shiro, please let us know what you know

 

**SHAYzam:** I’m curious too 

 

**Coulour-coded-Palien:** Hahah glad we’re all here 

@KAY

 

**KAY:** Can’t you let me suffer in silence I’ve already been through this today with Shiro I don’t need a second lecture 

 

**sHero:** Well let me tell you all something! As most of you know, I teach self-defence classes to all age groups. I had a class I needed to be rested up and ready for by seven am. I went to bed, I was sleeping soundly for a little while, then what did I hear you ask?? Why, Keith Kogane /giggling/?? No? Not my emo Keith boy??? Crazy right? I thought so too folks. Up until I heard him repeatedly laugh, scream, yell and talk on the phone. Not too bad right? He’s a young boy enjoying his youth, soaking up that friendship and whatever bloody ever. My thought too! Until he wouldn’t shut the fuck up until five in the mcfucking morning and I was left completely exhausted when getting up this morning I had to call everyone to let them know that it will be pushed back until eight or I’d be a useless dead walking zombie. 

@KAY you irresponsible gay

@Take be glad I’m thrilled that you slept boy 

 

**KAY:** Yeah yeah, I’m very sorry, we went through this today already do I need to respond to this? 

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Thank fuck Lance slept but wtf lmao you guys were on the phone for that long? How do that happen? Didn’t know you guys were so well acquainted 

 

**SHAYzam:** Awh Lance

I’m glad you both enjoyed yourself

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** You two talked for hours? What like 2, 3?

 

**sHero:** Five, almost six hours

 

**Elf-Princess:** Interesting. Yes, very intriguing. What did you two converse about?

 

**TakeALance:** i didnt want to bother any of u 

but/ I still couldnt sleep so I ended up in a very sleepy moment of fuzzy brain called him on SC and so we ended up talking bc thats what tried strangers do 

They talk 

No big deal

im still so teird ignore the extras bad spelling ppls 

 

**Elf-Princess:** You know, Lance, a huge part for any sort of relationship is having conversations. 

 

**TakeALance:** Look having one or two amazing conversations doesn’t mean anything im just getting to know keith the way we all should be getting to know each other through this GC

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** S I X HOURS

A M A Z I N G CONVERSATIONS 

O N E OR TWO

 

**SHAYzam:** Awwh six hours

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** This sounds like a gay mess tbh 

Six hours lmao what did you guys watch movies or smthn 

 

**TakeALance:** Only one short film,, 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** THEY WATCHED MOVIES 

 

**SHAYzam:** awh they watched a short film

 

**Elf-Princess:** Just out of curiosity, what was the film?

 

**TakeALamce:** Some random alien thing Keith picked out

 

**sHero:** Name?

 

**TakeALance:** FDCIIMITE or smth idfk 

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Wait, srsly?? That one Keith? 

 

**Elf-Princess:** Why, is it odd? 

 

**sHero:** Keith.. 

 

**KAY:** What, he was bored

 

**sHero:** Whatever you say

 

**TakeALance:** Did I do something wrong here? 

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Nah Man it’s just Keith’s business dw about it

 

**KAY:** No, I’m supposed to be getting used to these people, right? Might as fucking well if I’m already being scolded for talking with a friend for once in my life

 

**sHero:** Keith,, 

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** That’s really emo of you to say

 

**KAY:** Whatever 

Never mind no one here needs to know, just forget it

 

**SHAYzam:** Okay

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** six hours 

 

**Elf-Princess:** Yes, yes, moody cat getting to do what he wants as usual

 

**KAY:** Do we have a fucking problem?

 

**SHAYzam:** Would you look at that suddenly I have work that needs my attention, good day! 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Yes, good day!

 

**sHero:** Keith, Allura, don’t do this here

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Try, not at all, yeah?! 

 

**TakeALance:** ..bye 

 

**Elf-Princess:** No need everyone. I don’t think we do. 

 

**KAY:** Yeah well maybe I’m thinking we do?

 

**sHero:** Keith, c’mon bud not here

 

**KAY:** Don’t / bud/ me, she said I do whatever I want! You wonder why I don’t hang out with you all then go say shit to me like you fucking know me?? How do I ever get what I want, when have I ever asked for this life? 

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** This is way too much teenage angst over one little comment of you resembling a cat

 

**KAY:** It’s not about the cat thing ffs Pidge 

It’s her 

It’s always her she has some imaginary problems with me always has 

It’s the reason I never used to hang out with you all ephemeral you’d invite me

Because of the fucking /princess/ 

 

**sHero:** Just because you two don’t always meet eye to eye doesn’t mean there’s a problem here we can figure things out rationally 

 

**Elf-princess:** No, he’s right

 

**sHero:** What?

 

**Elf-Princess:** I have a problem with him, Shiro. 

 

**KAY:** Why don’t you fuck off out of this group chat and leave me alone

 

**Elf-Princess:** I don’t think so, I’m as welcomed here as you are so I won’t be going anywhere. You’ll have to put up being acquainted with me a while longer. 

 

**sHero:** What problem could you possibly have with my teenage brother? 

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Yeah, I’d like to know that too please

 

**Elf-Princess:** It’s not something I want to discuss over the likes of this group chat 

I must leave now, rest is essential to the brain something you need to start thinking about more @Take 

Sleep well all 

 

**TakeALance:** well that was fuckin odd 

 

**sHero:** Language 

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Oh shush father

 

_ Seen by KAY, TakeALance, colour-coded-Palien, Elf-Princess and sHero  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment (kindly im soft) with any questions or feedback you might have! (It fuels tf outta me too!)


	31. Drunk housewife Lance and MonsterTruck Keith my OTP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is /trying/  
> Keith is moody but his wife makes him feel better

_BasicBitch sent you a snap an hour ago_

 

_BasicBitch sent you a snap an hour ago_

 

BasicBitch

(Carpeted floor, vacuum messily to the side, Lance’s socked feet, caption reading, ‘I hate when you tell someone ur days been full of cleaning and they say, ‘oh sounds relaxing’ ‘)

(Lance, trying to recreate the shrug emoji, caption reading, ‘Like no, Linda, I didnt enjoy bleaching the bath today, or getting on my hands and knees for hours to scrub at the fuckin floor’)

 

_Seen by MothMan_

 

_BasicBitch sent you a snap forty minutes ago_

 

BasicBitch

(Tall white mug with tiny blue and red messy stars covering one area of the cup, forming a sort of connected planet like shape, caption reading, ‘This coffee my mother makes is not good for my health, it’s either always way too sweet or bitter - where is that nice in between ugh’)

 

_Seen by MothMan_

 

_BasicBitch sent you a snap thirty four minutes ago_

 

_BasicBitch sent you a snap thirty minutes ago_

 

BasicBitch

(A large three seater couch, completely covered in clean laundry of all sorts, caption reading, ‘We need to invent clothes that are self cleaning or smth or start keeping kids in the same outfit they get themselves dirty all the time anyways’)

(Lance sitting on the floor, pout on his face, small piles of clothes behind him on the couch where he’s sat on the floor, caption reading, ‘This is why so many housewives took up day drinking’)

 

_Seen by MothMan_

 

_BasicBitch sent you a snap twenty minutes ago_

 

BasicBitch

(All the clothes, towels and misc items folded neatly in piles, caption reading, ‘I’m going to make the best goddamn housewife someday, I’d pick a gin or honey whiskey as my day drink I’d keep in a flask in my apron I’d wear twenty four seven’)

 

_Seen by MothMan_

 

_BasicBitch sent you a snap seven minutes ago_

 

BasicBitch

(Lance, in his mother’s oldschool apron, giving a little smirk into the camera, caption reading, ‘I’d kill it on that best housewives show’)

 

_Seen by MothMan_

 

_BasicBitch sent you a snap three minutes ago_

 

BasicBitch

(Black photo, caption reading, ‘c’mon man, not even that is you to get a peek out of you??’)

 

_Seen by MothMan_

 

BasicBitch

Keef :((

Dont ignore my friendship !

Im being patient and generous here cmon Mothy

Quick side note: do you know roughly 60 percent of Australians in the last twelve months weren’t asked if they were ok when they wanted to be?? Thats wayy too high of a number

So in saying that

R u ok?

R u mothy

R u tinman

R u redman

Ok??

 

_Seen by MothMan_

 

BasicBitch

Is it smth to do with last night ??

I dont want to pry here im just concerned

It was so random?? Unless this is something I just don’t know about that’s been going on

Srsly

I just wanna know ur ok

Is this how parents feel with their children ?

Just r stressing over unresponsiveness

Ur safe right?

No ‘accidents’

U gooooood man?

Just block me if u r and dont feel like talking so I get the idea

 

_Seen by MothMan_

 

BasicBitch

Keithhhhhhhh

MOTHBOY

Keef

Leaf

Purple boy

Cat boy

Furry boy

Fuckin star light

Alien believer motherfuck

mothfuck

Shithair

dickbag

Mullet man

Moon man

Red person thingy

MonsterTruck

..

 

MothMan

Wow you really ran out at the end there

 

BasicBitch

But u responded so I win bITCH !

 

MothMan

Savour it, that will be the only time you call me a bitch for the rest of our lives

 

BasicBitch

Awh you wanna keep this up for the rest of our lives

Im touched

 

MothMan

Whatever Lance.

Thank you for checking in, I’m fine, i’m pissed off but I’m fine.

 

BasicBitch

Really? Its been only a whole day since she texted the gc so ig u’d still feel mad?

U sure ur ok

It’s ok if ur not

It’s okay to not be okay

 

MothMan

I’m me, will that suffice

 

BasicBitch

Fuk no i need happy or at very least doing alright keith

So whats up buttercup?

 

MothMan

God

 

BasicBitch

I mean I dont personally believe hes up there but whatever floats ya boat

 

MothMan

What

 

BasicBitch

If u don’t wanna talk about it that’s fine but talk about it with someone if you need to yeah??

I am here though

I’m listening whenever you want want to talk

 

MothMan

Thanks, Lance

 

BasicBitch

No worries as long as you’ve calmed your farm and are looking out for yourself we r good

 

MothMan

You have some weird sayings today

 

BasicBitch

Hah yeah sorry I was around Coran today

That man has some comes out with some weird stuff

He’s fun though!

 

MothMan

You know Coran?

 

BasicBitch

Not really i just know of him and what he looked like then I ran into him when buying lunch out with Hunk and Pidge today we all talked for a while and now we are friends on Snapchat lol

 

MothMan

Sounds thrilling

 

BasicBitch

It was alright

How was your day???

 

MothMan

It was fine, I stayed home and did some house work for the most of it, binged a series on Netflix, then went on a run, came home fed the cat and prepped dinner for Shiro when he gets home.

Uneventful.

 

BasicBitch

Sounds nice though

Its good to have a not so hectic day sometimes no family drama no friends dragging you out &  no restraints yk

 

MothMan

How was your day then?

 

BasicBitch

Basically my last sc just now lol

It was fine

Thanks

 

MothMan

No

Not good enough

Going to need a happy Lance or no Lance at all

Shooty-guy

BasicBitch

Hoefilter

Blue person

Taylor swift wannabe

Noodle

Blue-eyed-mofo

Autumn starbucks drinking mofo

fuzzy boots light blue jeans wearing boy

Clown car

Fuck that was harder than I thought it was going to be

Why can’t insulting people be easier I always just resolve to calling them a dickface

 

BasicBitch

Yea ok I get it I get it im annoying lmao

Some of them just sound like facts bud

Clown car tho??

Ouch

 

MothMan

Because you have a lot of emotions packed into the once small place

 

BasicBitch

O

Okay

 

MothMan

Lance, basic bitch Lance, speechless? No, impossible

 

BasicBitch

Whatever man lol

 

MothMan

Is this where I’m supposed to ask you if ‘u r ok?’

 

BasicBitch

Yes

U cut so deep man

Im gunna be scared 4ever

I might /die/ if u don’t ask

 

MothMan

Then die (:

(Also Jesus Christ Lance you are so dramatic)

 

BasicBitch

IS THAT A VINE REFERENCE

IS IT

DID U JUST ACCIDENTALLY

DUDE

I AM THE LEAST DRAMATIC PERSON TO EVER ROAM THIS EARTH TYVM

 

MothMan

You are impossible

  
  


BasicBitch

Sorry had to help put the kids to bed!

 

MothMan

Okay

 

BasicBitch

You still ok?

 

MothMan

No, not really but I will be

 

BasicBitch

Okay did you want to talk or?

 

MothMan

Not about this

 

BasicBitch

Well then I have a bucKET FULL of things I wanna talk about so buckle the fuck in so we can get started

 

MothMan

That sounds like the Kubz scouts thing

 

BasicBitch

It does!

Anyways!

Ever heard of omorashi?

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd I’ll leave it at that lol
> 
> Sorry @ the person who asked for more angst, it’ll be here soon tho!
> 
> (I’m not trying to make fun of the ‘ r u ok’ thing here, srsly pay attention to the small signs in ppl it could save a life or stop something terrible happening to someone you care about. I ignored signs today in someone I care about a lot, I regret it so much, so please, make sure the people close to you are okay you never know how long you’ll have with them.)


	32. Whiny bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is there  
> Shiro’s not wanting to burden these children   
> Keith’s a brat and I love it  
> Lance is becoming even more basic oh gees-  
> Shay is sunshine itself  
> Hunk too !!   
> Allura who??

**ARE**

 

 **SHAYzam:** So Lance seems better!

 

 **Chunk-of-Hunk:** He was pretty much himself yesterday when we went out for lunch with Pidge

 

 **Colour-coded-Palien:** Maybe, this is just something I was thinking up so hear me out. He /was/ going to melt down, then his brain went into overdrive trying to keep itself awake after he forced it awake for a night or two. In a sort of responsive weird, trying to help but actually doing more harm than good and damaging him sort of way. Yk how the brain and body is, they screw up sometimes, they do amazing work and we need to trust our body’s more often and trust our minds, but they also fuck up too so much, they could have thought staying awake was the only option at that point and his brain kicked in an unnecessary survival mode??

 

 **sHero:** Or he just stayed awake talking to my brother for nights on end

Didn’t mention here, but Keith’s been living off of cat naps for about a week now

I don’t know when his last full night of sleep was but the most he’s slept /to my knowledge/ recently was about three hours and then didn’t sleep for about a day and a half

He’s doing fine on his naps, but for how long I don’t know.

I may need to get him into counselling.

 

 **Colour-coded-Palien:** Why didn’t you mention this sooner??

 

 **sHero:** It’s Keith, Katie. He does this sometimes. I can’t always know or tell when it’s just his ‘normal odd behaviour’ or just odd behaviour for him. He’s done it before while being pretty fine, mentally speaking. So I didn’t want to raise suspicion in a place it may not need to be raised.

Also, I can handle this, he’s my brother and I can get him help without putting any strain on your young shoulders. You all don’t deserve anymore unnecessary adultship-responsibility’s in your hands. It’s just not right.

 

 **Colour-coded-Palien:** Still

Could have told /me./

 

 **SHAYzam:** Do uh, we need to make a different group chat to help your friend?

 

 **sHero:** I appreciate it, but I think this is a family issue

 

 **Colour-coded-Palien:** Since when have I /not/ been family

I thought we all were dad c’mon now

 

 **Chunk-of-Hunk:** I won’t pester, but if you do need help we’re here Shiro. Sounds like you have it pretty much under control at this point. Honestly the amount of people that could benefit from a couple short sessions with a ‘safe person/mentor’ is so high. Heck everyone is this GC could probably use a session or two.

 

 **sHero:** If any of you need contacts, let me know, my boyfriend and I have reliable sources that we can highly recommend and possibly help you get into

 

 **SHAYzam:** You are in a relationship? How lovely

 

 **Chunk-of-Hunk:** Thanks Shiro (:

 

 **Colour-coded-Palien:** How is Adam?

 

 **sHero:** He’s good, doing well with his new classes, though I think teaching younger kids self defence just isn’t his strong point may need to rethink our plans up a bit

 

 **Colour-coded-Palien:** Awesome

 

 **Chunk-of-Hunk:** ((:

I’m not going to delete this gc, just incase we need it in the future, who knows

I hope to all of the flipping gods that he’s doing better now, but he /does/ have pretty bad anxiety at times

Some other stuff too, but that’s not my business to go into

Also, I hope Keith gets the help he needs

 

 **SHAYzam:** That’s fine with me, it’s nice lookin out after him even when we physically can’t help the amount we wished we could. Makes everything seem a bit better whenever you know your friends are being taken care of. Not in a burden way,, in a, they just need a little talk way, they just need a little reminder of the things they love because they’re forgetful sort of way.

 

 **Colour-coded-Palien:** That’s so nice, I don’t even want to joke about it

It’s just nice

 

 **sHero:** I’m glad I’ve met you all, you’re all turning into very nice young adults

 

 **Colour-coded-Palien:** Why can I not take this seriously??

Is it bc it’s you saying that? Lmao

COOKIE NIPPLES MONSTER HOE CHICKENDICK

Ok I got it out of my system ((:

Thank you Shiro, it’s been an actual /honour/ growing up besides you two brothers

 

 **Chunk-of-Hunk:** Thank you dad

 

 **SHAYzam:** Thanks,, father??

 

 **Chunk-of-Hunk:** Good job :D

 

 **sHero:** Why can’t we have anything nice in this family

 

 **Colour-coded-Palien:** I ask myself that every day

 

-

 

**SPACE-HOES**

 

 **TakeALance:** CAN I DO A ROLL CALL PLS IM EXCITED AND WANNA KNOW WHY IM SHARING THIS NEWS WITH

 

 **Chunk-of-Hunk:** Here! (:

 

 **sHero:** Present

 

 **SHAYzam:** Here c:

 

 **Colour-coded-Palien:** What chu got for us man

 

 **KAY:** Here

 

 **TakeALance:** So not quite everyone

 

 **KAY:** Everyone who’s important and that only really matter is here

 

 **TakeALamce:** jc OK ANYWAY

My father bless his soul just said I’ll be getting a car soon !

They’ve been saving for what feels like my whole life and now I only need to wait 1-4 weeks and we’ll have enough to get my older sisters car which she’s putting up for sale

 

 **Chunk-of-Hunk:** Rad

 

 **sHero:** That’s great Lance! A real step forward for you

 

 **Colour-coded-Palien:** ur just happy u don’t have to pick us up anymore bc Lance will be our new gofer

 

 **KAY:** What type of car is it?

 

 **SHAYzam:** I was about to ask the same thing. Congratulations Lance! You can always be on time for work now ((:

 

 **TakeALance:** Sure Janet

Idk a vx commodore maybe? Or a Holden commodore.. its some sort of commodore that was popular a little while ago when my sister was a teenager

Its still in good shape though

Just needs a little clean out on the inside and itll be ready for the road ((:

Oh wait fuck no I really will be Pidgeons new gofer

 

 **Colour-coded-Palien:** Fuk yeah you will

 

 **sHero** : Katie

 

 **Colour-coded-Palien:** Daddy

 

 **sHero:** Kill me

 

 **KAY:** That’s a pretty shit model

 

 **TakeALance:** yea well no one asked for ur opinion shitty mullet

 

 **KAY:** But by checking if we’re all here and then processing to tell us in this sort of space you have all created. You did. You came seeking our opinions and praise.

 

 **TakeALance:** @ me why dont u

 

 **KAY:** No need, you know

 

 **TakeALance:** ur a little shit today

Nvm ur a little shit everyday

 

 **KAY:** Whatever you say, bitch

 

 **sHero:** Guys, pls not this again theres been too much arguing fake or not here lately

 

 **TakeALance:** Sure thing dad

 

 **KAY:** whiny bitch

 

 **sHero:** dO YOU WANNA GO TO TIME OUT U ARE NOT TOO OLD FOR IT

 

 **KAY:** Please, you couldn’t even get through the barrier I have up against the room right now

 

 **sHero:** You have your dresser there again? Why?

 

 **Colour-coded-Palien:** dude what’s up ??

 

 **KAY:** Nothing, I’m just joking around don’t worry

 

 **SHAYzam:** I must go, but congratulations again I hope it’s soon! See you at work tomorrow!

 

 **Chunk-if-Hunk:** Yeah i gtg too ttyl guys

I’ll pm or sc ya later Klance

Lance*

Eh close enough

 

 **TakeALance:** :D <3

 

**-**

 


	33. OCTOPUS MAN COMING INTO CINEMAS NEAR YOU-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh  
> Pidge canon/fanon luvs her fam  
> Hunk should start writing positive vibes on everything at this point   
> Shay is there somewhere   
> Shiro’s being a good big bro   
> Keith is a creature of the sea  
> Lance wants to see that creature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter :D

**ARE**

 

 **Colour-coded-Palien:** Aye @sHero is shitbag actually ok?

 

 **sHero:** Well I just went to open his door and he was right when he said I wouldn’t be able to open it as I couldn’t it’s locked and even if it wasn’t I peeked under the door to see something blocking its way most likely the dresser as he said

 

 **Colour-coded-Palien:** Ik he can't help it but jc I get pissed when he won’t just /talk/

Gives us a tiny inkling of what’s going on so we can fix it rather than literally locking himself up in every possible way

HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO ANYTHING

I know that’s the point for him it’s what he wants but i'm still pisssssssed

 

 **sHero:** He’s fine, Pidge

 

 **Colour-coded-Palien:** But you just don’t KNOW that ?? Do you ??

He could just be feeling a little anxious ik

But he could also be really feeling like shit and that the world in crumbling from under him and it’s frustrating that he won’t let anyone helllp hiiiiim 

fukkking Keith

 

 **sHero:** I know. I can safely bet I feel the most frustrated when he does this. He likes space though, there’s nothing we can do he likes privacy and isolated areas when he feels most vulnerable.

Which is his current state. So I wouldn’t push him. But all in all he is fine, I’ll talk with him have a real sit down and sort some things out. He’ll get help.

 

 **Colour-coded-Palien:** I just feel really powerless right now

 

 **Chunk-of-Hunk:** Sorry, not to interrupt, but Katie we all feel like that. You can only do so much, you don’t have any obligations or expectations to uphold his well being. Do what you can, but know your limits or you’ll only hurt yourself in the process of helping others which would leave everyone back to square one. With someone in need of more mindfulness and headspace after we help the other. Knowing your limits can be really empowering and helpful when helping people, it’s only just not being cocky in your skill level and knowing hey, I want this, but this isn’t helping so I need to move on after making sure they’re safe/safely with someone else. 

 

 **SHAYzam:** Yes, I agree, please don’t be self-sacrificial. It is not needed. Shiro is taking good caution with his brother and by the sounds of it you need not worry.

 

 **Colour-coded-Palien:** Shay ily but u really don’t speak like the average teenager do you

 

 **SHAYzam:** I suppose at times I tend to pick my words with a bit of tenacity and carefulness

Also its Pidge rn Hunk

 

 **sHero:** Besides that

 

 **Colour-coded-Palien:** yes /besides that/ you are all right im sorry I am just overly protective over family

 

 **sHero:** We know, it’s one of your good qualities

 

 **Colour-coded-Palien:** u say that in a way that make it seem like I don’t have many

 

 **sHero:** I know (:

 

-

_BasicBitch is typing_

 

BasicBitch

So is there rlly a dresser blocking ur door rn??

 

MothMan

(Half a dresser, hard up against a difficult to see door, most of the photo dark only a small amount of light coming in from the window captured near the other wall)

 

BasicBitch

Ur like an octopus

Loving and hiding in small dark places

U creeper

 

MothMan

Are you insinuating that all octopus are creepers?

 

BasicBitch

...maybe

Yes

They be cute ones tho

 

MothMan

(Keith’s hand, giving a thumbs up to the a plain white ceiling, covered in a black fingerless glove)

 

BasicBitch

Fingerless gloves.. really Keith

 

MothMan

(Keith’s other hand, flipping off nothing in particular, with no glove)

 

BasicBitch

:O

R we at the stage in our friendship of taking our clothes off on sc??

 

MothMan

It was a glove bitch

 

BasicBitch

I cant hear you over me tAKING MY SHIRT OFF

ALSO

I cant take you seriously when u call me a bitch

 

MothMan

You love it, bitch

 

BasicBitch

KajafsdaA

Whatever octopus man

 

MothMan

I really don’t need /another/ nickname

 

BasicBitch

Oh but I think u do

U need them all

I will acquire them all

Or catch them all like lil Pokémon

 

MothMan

Whatever you say

 

BasicBitch

Ur so compliant ((:

And for that I shall grace u with this

(A selfie of Lance, to the top of his head to his torso, giving a genuine soft smile, shirtless, hair ruffled with the slightest of curls coming in, pillow resting under his head)

 

MothMan

Cool

 

BasicBitch

That’s all I get

For THAT selfie

I get a cool

Wow

W o w

 

MothMan

What did you want me to do? Rate it? Send one back? Write a speech on it?

 

BasicBitch

Yes yes and uH YES OFC

 

MothMan

Wait really?

 

BasicBitch

Yea man

 

MothMan

You /want/ a selfie

You are currently /asking me/ for a shirtless selfie

 

BasicBitch

Yes..?

 

MothMan

Aren’t you like

Canoodling with Ida right now why would you want a photo from me if you could get one from her

You know, boobs and all

Plus the general thing of you liking her

And you guys already send stuff on sc

I would know I’ve been an unfortunate victim of it

 

BasicBitch

1 I want one bc I’m selfie

2 canoodling lmfao wtf

3 we aren’t dating just hanging out trust me

4 boobs are great they really really are but I also like people without them sometimes too

5 I could get one from her ik if I asked we’d swap w/o making a big fuss heck we’d do it just to give each other compliments and leave it at that if I asked but I don’t want that right now

6 this is a non pressure zone like we aren’t doing anything with them it’s just,, guys sending some harmless selfies nothing more

7 you 100% don’t have to take one I am not forcing nor expecting this from you

8 I don’t have a number eight it’s just my fav number so I rounded it up one more

 

MothMan

You aren’t going to address the fact that I saw you and your canoodling partner rubbing like wild animals?

 

BasicBitch

I /was/ trying to avoid that subject topic completely 

But sure we’ll talk about that instead

I am not sorry (unless it was trigger in anyway -  I am deeply sorry??) that u saw some videos of me and Ida

They were well recorded in the right light with the right position and angles 

They look hot af and ik that sounds stupid but they were

I feel bad for everyone else who saw them

But man fuk u u can see them idc

 

MothMan

You get aggressive when you’re embarrassed (:

 

BasicBitch

F off

 

MothMan

There it is again ((:

 

BasicBitch

R u enjoying this?

U acuptual creeper

 

MothMan

We can’t help what our hearts desire Lance

 

BasicBitch

Sicko

 

MothMan

Haha

Keep talking, please

 

BasicBitch

Motherfuck

Dickbag

Shit face

Octupus man

MothMan

Mothy mcfuckin MOTHBOY

Asshole

Cunt

Bastard

Ok i am actually so uncomfy rn im going to stop

 

MothMan

Lmao I was joking!

Didn’t think you’d actually do it!

 

BasicBitch

U

Son

Of

A

Moth

 

MothMan

Oh wow, you’ve hurt me, very deeply, I cannot move

 

BasicBitch

Thats my thing u hoebag

 

MothMan

Guess you suddenly don’t feel bad about the names again!

Keep them coming (:

 

BasicBitch

God

 

MothMan

Not what I was expecting but I suppose to the right demographic that could be considered an insult

 

BasicBitch

Ur a real weirdo man

Now that I think about it u really like aliens don’t you?

R u someone who like to lay eggs into themselves pretending their alien eggs??

 

MothMan

We are not on the type of friendship level to be talking about this

Actually we are, I’m just too conscious or sober for it

 

BasicBitch

That wasn’t a no~

 

MothMan

Know who’s the sicko

 

BasicBitch

You apparently

 

MothMan

Whatever

 

BasicBitch

so why was everyone weird to that film we watcht the other day??

the FDCIIMITE one 

 

MothMan 

Oh 

Well, they were just surprised that I showed you it as my Dad was a script writer and co-director for it 

 

BasicBitch 

wait roly? That’s awesome dude! 

Why is that weird tho? R u two not on good terms or smth? 

Sorry that sounds so nosy lmao nvm 

 

MothMan

No, it’s okay your just curious I would be too

Well he’s dead and I haven’t watched that film since I was,, eleven or so years of age I’m not sure, I might have last watched it at thirteen it’s kind of a blur 

 

BasicBitch 

Oh dude im so sorry I didnt mean to get us to this kind of uh memory for u 

He must have been a good guy 

he was takented

I’m a fan of all his work

 

MothMan

Dont worry about it and thanks but you don’t need to praise him

 

BasicBitch

sorry

did u want to talk about it ?

 

MothMan

nothing to talk about

hes gone niw

 

BasicBitch

Right,,

Anyways so to leave it like this but,,

I gtg I don’t want to be late getting up for work tomorrow

If I had my car it would be no problem Ma wouldn’t have to drop me off in town so early when doing her runs

Then I could start doing stuff like licking Ida up when we have the same shifts or taking Hunk, Pidge & I to get food after school

Ahhh so close yet so far away

Petrol and rego r going to be a bitch on the wallet but I’ll manage

 

MothMan

You’ll have to give me a ride one time. Gotta check your shitty car out for myself, make sure you won’t kill my friend when driving her around.

 

BasicBitch

I’d love to

And eXCUSE U but my driving skills r good enough to drive any car safely

 

MothMan

Sure Lance

Just give me that ride

 

BasicBitch

I will (:

G’night Mothy

 

BasicBitch

Goodnight

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does it feel like they’ve been talking for a while to you guys??
> 
> It’s been a bit over a month, maybe a month and a half even, since they’ve been talking in the ipfic itself but does it feel like that, shorter, longer? It feels like a month and a half for me but ik it can feel different for people so if anyone wants to lmk that’d be awesome!


	34. transient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith vents to Lance

_ MothMan is typing to you just now _

 

MothMan 

Ok

So

So here’s my problem

And I am /so/ overtired rn this msg is going to be a mess but I want to process my thoughts here so u can stfu ty very much kind sir

So 

I already said that

But anyways my /problem/ if you will is my clashing mental health stuff right ok

So I have my anxiety /screamING/ at me to clean my desk, make my bed, do my schoolwork, vacuum, play with the cat, apply for that job, go for a walk, get some fresh air, take something to ease some pain, take the rubbish out, jog, physically be near another human being, to hide tf away, is late myself, to find that Kenmore I’m missing, ride my bike, to fucking do something productive or occupying enough to fill my headspace completely 

Then 

Then this mothrfucker 

This fucking depression 

It comes in like ‘hey bitch ik u want to clean the stove top rn bc it really fucking needs it and Adam hasn’t been around in a while to do it like he likes to when he visits before cooking dinner for everyone and Shiro is too fucked to do it when he’s back from teaching classes or working at the grocery store so you should be doing it /buuuut/ I don’t want to u don’t want to dont want to I want u to sit on your ass for three hours to do absolutely nothing, I want you to switch between three apps until you pass the fuck right out, I want you to blast music so loud you physically can’t bring yourself to think, I want you to not wash your face or brush your teeth or eat or sleep bc it’s way way way too overwhelming tiering and frankly u don’t deserve it bc ur a little hoebag & I just don’t want to and u have to listen to me or ill make us do something that causes Shiro even more fucking pain and damage than what you’ve already done or ill just go take a Olympic dive off the local bridge yk? Ok cool see ya around mate’

Which fuckin 

It’s exhausting

How can I deal with this pickiness screaming at me

Then deal with this everything even reply to this little text with the word hi is too much rn feelingt 

Felling

Feelings,, ugh

It’s a mental tearing of my brain like it’s trying to work and cooperate it knows what it needs to do to feel better but it can’t bring itself to do it idk if it feels unsafe or if it just doesn’t think it wants to like,, it doesn’t think these safety plans or these warning signs are real or worth anything or it makes me feel so fycked to the point where I either don’t care at all about them / my life or I just feel too overwhelmed that I just can’t do it,, I can’t cooperate one side it’s talking to the other and it’s drowning me to the point of complete compassion fatigue exhaustion dissociative mess 

 

BasicBitch 

Dude

R u ok?

It’s like four in the morning 

 

MothMan 

Oh yeah I’m fine (:

 

BasicBitch 

Why don’t you try getting some sleep then and we’ll talk when ur awake? 

 

MothMan 

Im good I’m good

I’m flying on a motherfucking cloud rn 

A cloud of dizziness but a cloud still

Also I’m patting Onyx like crazy and I think she hates me for it 

I think she likes Shiro more than she likes me and I thought I didn’t care but I think I do

Also like, naps amirite 

They’re supposed to be a replacement for sleep but why don’t they work 7/10 times

Like why do we do these things with such a high probability of no succeeding 

For luck and chances

With bs

Bc 

What

I need to open the door for her but like,, the dresser

I don’t want to move it and panic for no reason

 

BasicBitch 

Man srsly

Do you want to call? We can talk more 

 

MothMan 

Nah id feel too guilty tomorrow tbh I already do just trying not to feel that too much rn

Does that even make sense

 

BasicBitch 

Okay just, how are you feeling, physically rn,,?

Any weird symptoms 

 

MothMan 

Idk I really want to sleep rn but I just can’t

Every time I go to sleep I just,, it doesn’t last,, I keep,, 

Idk

Idfk

God

Why am I doing this fuk

I’m going to regret it /so/ much I hate spilling my guts out 

Hate hate hate hate hate hate it 

There r fukin walls for a reason they won’t work if i'm the one bringing them down just to chuck them back up the next day 

 

BasicBitch 

:(

_ Typing.. _

 

MothMan 

Fuk fuk fuk just fuc k 

And like I have some muscle tension bc ofc I do 

And the pains in my chests won’t go th away ever bc apparently I deserve to feel like this all of the time ??

Like to the point where I can just feel my heart beating /so fast/ 

Ik I’m not being rational rn I 119%+ know that bUT that doesn’t mean I can stop myself?? Like that is so much easier said thn done wtf 

It’s like putting a hit or toke in front of a drug addict and saying hey I’m gonna leave this here don’t touch it

It’s like yeah

They aren’t that fucking stupid they know not to touch the thing that they tell themselves they’re addicted to every day as a reminder of their addictive past and it still being their current state 

But they end up using it bc they can’t help it

They can get help

But they’ll still get urges yk

 

BasicBitch 

You lost me near the end there 

Keith are you safe right now? 

 

MothMan 

And I don’t want to bring this stuff up and then argue or be made fun or for it

That’s the worst

I try so hard to open up to people it take so much out of me whole self

Then for someone to use what I said as joke material 

For them to basically tell me I need to get over myself 

Or to just,, barley give me a reply to want me to  edkk skmsc 

Fuk

Cat sorry

For them to just fucking idk

This is stupid

I just don’t like when I finally talk about something I’m serious about, something that’s a trigger, or worse, a driver

I couldn’t ever do that to someone 

How fucked like oh hey josh I need you to stop saying this word around me pls it’s trigger various traumatic memories for me

And then to,, be made fun of,, it’s just 

How tf do ppl live with themselves 

‘It’s just a weird’ 

F u c k o f f L I n d a no one wants ur shitty opinion 

Fuck 

Its so hard 

How are some people so used to this

How do they do this everyday 

How do ppl consciously make the choice to keep being here 

Among other shitty humans 

 

BasicBitch 

Keith, I need you to calm down on texting for a second and calm yourself okay

Answer my one question, are you safe? 

 

MothMan 

Im fine 

 

BasicBitch 

Where are you right now? 

 

MothMan 

U said one question 

 

BasicBitch 

::((

 

MothMan 

I’m home, on my floor, in my bedroom 

 

BasicBitch 

Why are you on the floor? 

 

MothMan 

The bed was too hot and I had a compulsive thought so I flung myself onto something to get my blood pumping and remind me I’m alive 

The floor

It’s very comfy down here u should lay on the floor too

 

BasicBitch 

I think I’ll stay on my warm bed, it's freezing tonight 

 

MothMan 

Yea

Ur earlier question about my symptoms to answer more accurately 

I have a headache, I feel dizzy, just a general light heaviness to my body, kinda sweaty, there's my pulse rn, the feeling of wanting to puke has subsided since getting on the floor bc it’s cooling me down, my chests hurts a little which is making my short of breath but it’s getting better I think, idk 

I think there’s more

I feel fuzzy

Disoriented 

Dissociative 

Numb

Empty 

Always in hyper drive 

I need clear thoughts 

A headspace 

It’s so hard tho

Specially when my brain clings onto things like tones in people’s voices 

As if they hate me bc of tone changes 

What type of petty bs is that

Again 

My problem

With that is the two different sides

I’ve got my brain telling me that they hate me for no good real reason

Then I’ve my it telling me that I couldn’t give less of s shit

These days I lean more towards the latter but I still go through the first one so much it’s ridiculous the amount of things I have to ignore from myself to keep normal relationships with everyone 

/everyone/ 

Family friends co workers acquaintances doesn’t matter who

The amount of energy I have to out into trusting these ppl

Trusting their words and action and motives 

Fpflipping 

Flipping fucking 

Idk

This english vocabulary is so shit I can barely express anything in it but I barely know any fucking Korean like tf I am not a real fuckin 

Idk 

Apparently I’m not real lmao

Ahh who knows

I can’t spell for shut in general anyways

Im so socially inept I could be desperate to talk to some and still fucking not do it 

I don’t want to fuk up

i know I already have but I don’t want to do it again 

But this person

i cant not talk to them even when I dissociate or I feel as if there’s no life in me 

If they reach out I reach back out to them

its exhusting 

bc my mind hates when I feel good about anything at all apparently 

fuckin stupid brain 

 

BasicBitch 

Are you on the verge an attack right now? 

 

MothMan 

Nah man

Told u 

Just needed to process 

Needed that little bit of time to just 

Ig I was tho ive calmed down a lot

Kinda want to start to panic again so I can forget everything 

It’s too exhausting

I don’t care I honestly like honest to god couldn’t give less of a shit what Shiro or Pidge or allura think of me at this point 

But I do care in some underlying feeling 

I hate it so fucking much 

 

BasicBitch 

I’m sorry I’m no help here

I want to help Keith, I’m just way too tired to process most of this but I’m glad your safe and not on the verge anymore 

 

MothMan 

Me too 

Thanks knowing that you’ve just been here the whole time has helped a lot

I trust you

I think 

 

BasicBitch 

Glad to hear it mothy, why don’t you try getting back up now yeah?

 

MothMan 

Yeah k

Ok I’m in the bed 

 

BasicBitch 

Good good 

You feeling sleepy?

 

MothMan 

Nah

But go ahead and sleep I’m going to get my headphones out and try to with some music 

 

BasicBitch 

Music elevates your heart rate even more so be careful okay??

If you need ANYthing 

Call me

Is2g Mothy call me 

 

MothMan 

I will 

Bye u big bitch

 

BasicBitch 

Suddenly, you’ve made it a lot easier to leave 

 

MothMan 

Haha no problem 

Ttyl 

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


	35. The song 4AM by MassMatiks needs more credit asap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meltdown? Meltdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I’ve really given up on giving the chps proper names at this point)

_ MothMan is typing just now _

MothMan 

Sorry for being such a shithead earlier I hope these messages don’t wake you up it’s still really early in the morning. I didn’t mean to work myself up. That’s all it was though, I can guarantee that much. I was I suppose, set off by something the other day and my mind just ran with it before I could think calmly. All of my collective feelings just came out. I’m sorry that all came out on you, really. It’s fucking shit of me to put anything going on in my life or, not even, just my head, or anything at all really,, onto anyone else when it’s not their problem or burden. So, yeah, I’m fuckin’ sorry. 

Also,, I’m really bad at apologies,, not because of mannerisms or not knowing what I did wrong,, it’s just a hard thing for me to do so, sorry for that too,, i am trying 

BasicBitch 

MOTHY

WE R CHILL UR FINE DW

Dw about the time either u can msg me whenever u want to I had to get up early today anyways 

Did u get any sleep? One of those cat naps 

MothMan 

Nope, don’t think it matters I just won’t go to school today and pass out whenever I feel tired enough 

BasicBitch 

Dude

Doesnt sounds very healthy 

MothMan 

Says the guy that stayed up for almost a fucking week 

BasicBitch 

Fuk true that

Still !! Don’t go by my mistakes !! Live a good life !! Live laugh love or whatever fuckmunching middle aged woman say these days !! :D

MothMan 

I’ll sleep soon, don’t worry about it seriously 

BasicBitch 

If you want I can call you later to check up and see if that helps you sleep? It’ll have to be lunch period or when I’m omw to work after school tho as im getting ready to leave the house rn

MothMan 

Sure

If I’m awake and you don’t have anything else do to, call me

We’ll see if I answer

BasicBitch 

Cool 

Ttyl then !

Try to s l e e p

MothMan 

Kay

-

**SPACE-HOES**

**sHero:** Does no one in the circle of people here sleep? At all? Are you all allergic to it or something? 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Deadly

**Elf-princess:** Oh, Shiro. Did Keith keep you up again? He needs to either start sleeping or to soundproof his room! 

**sHero:** No, thank god for that too. He just hasn’t slept at all. Maybe for over twenty four hours now. 

I just don’t want another Lance incident

**Elf-princess:** Good luck with work! Take care of yourself, okay? Let me know if you need anything. 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Is that what we’re calling it now

Pulling a Lance

**sHero:** I suppose so. Thank you Allura, you too.

I’ve got to get to work, I’ll talk to you all later. 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Just say ttyl u grandpa 

**sHero:** I thought I was the father of this group, don’t age me up here

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Are you consciously asking me to call you daddy rn

**sHero:** Katie,, please,, let me rest 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Sure thing daddy! Ttyl!

**sHero:** Smfh

I’m putting you up for adoption the second I get back

-

_ BasicBitch is calling you _

“Hey, you answered! How’s the head, how’s the sleep, how’s the life-“ 

“Shh, sh, just shh.” 

“Dude, rUde.” 

“Just, give me a second I’m trying to hear my neighbours right now.” 

“You little sneaky- why? Are they arguing? Please let it be arguing.” 

“I have no idea, it’s kind of confusing.”

“Ok, I’ll be-“ 

“Wait! He’s yelling something out again, goddamn it’s way too hard to hear anything.” 

“Didn’t realise you’d be so nosy, it’s kind of hilarious if I’m being honest.” 

“Shut up, I’m not nosy, I’m keeping an eye out because its a young couple and I don’t want it turning into a domestic case. She’s a,, reckless, emotional, instinctive girl, from what I’ve witnessed living next to her anyways. He’s a nice guy too, I don’t want him being taken advantage of and I thought I saw her slap him one time- wait, why am I telling you all of this.”

“I don’t know man. But it sounds serious, a lot more going on than with my neighbours that’s for sure. The only latest neighbourhood gossip I could give you would be Jeff putting his rubbish into the Andersons bins when his gets full. That was the talk of town. My real question is, how does one man make so much rubbish that he has to use a family of fives bin. What does he do, what are his hobbies?”

“Sounds riveting.”

“Yeah. So gives me the visuals what’s going on.”

“They were yelling, he had gone to leave out the front door and I guess she didn’t want it taken to the street as she kept trying to get them to walk back in as they talked. He started really screaming at something she was saying, like he just snapped. Screamed a couple words and walked off, there’s a large but empty park across the street from my house- he’s sitting on the curb there. Just sitting.”

“Hmm.”

“Yeah.”

“You going to keep watching?”

“Just want to make sure he’s okay, I don’t want to go ask though- then it really will come across as nosy rather than me being fuckin’ paranoid.” 

“Sounds more like concern than paranoia, but sure, I get that. Keep me updated.”

“She tried calling to him a couple times, but nothing, oh wait he just got his phone out. Looks like it’s dead though. Bad luck for him.”

“Yeah.”

“Annnd, he’s gone inside, shit.”

“Could be a good thing, maybe they need to talk some things through.”

“If he isn’t out here in five minutes and I hear more screaming, I’m calling the police.”

“Y-“

“Oh he’s out,, how did he- oh god, he must have had it ready to go.”

“What?”

“He’s come outside with a duffle bag, looks packed too, he must have had it prepacked he must have either been planning to leave. Had it ready incase something ever happened. Or she packed it when going back inside.”

“Yeah, wow.”

“He’s sitting on the pavement, looks like he’s waiting for a ride.”

“Mm.”

“Uh- she’s out again, god she’s getting in his face.”

“Do you think he’s safe?”

“I don’t know- and she’s screaming now, that is a lot of flailing arms. God she sounds angry.”

“You okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Good.”

“He’s crying.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.. his rides hear, he looks really,, upset.”

“Is she inside?”

“Nah, just standing in their doorway- she had come out threw something, screamed in his face for about ten seconds and walked off when the car came close.”

“I’m glad he’s out of there.”

“Yeah, me too. I didn’t realise it until now but I kind of feel like there’s a big weight off my shoulders, just a lot of relief that he’s safe.”

“That awesome. Hey, I’m sorry but I’ve got to go meet up with Hunk before class.”

“Oh shit, sorry I didn’t mean to just talk the whole time - about my neighbours too, sorry.”

“No worries man, I’ll call you in a few hours when I’m coming out of school, alright?”

“Yeah.”

“Bye mothboy.”

“Bye.”

-

“Hello?”

“Hey again, I’m surprised you’re still awake honestly.”

“Do I sound like the most awake person, I didn’t even check who it was just saw a Snapchat notification.”

“Ah, your reckless side showing again. Do you want me to let you go man? If you’re on the verge on sleeping then.”

“No, I feel more tired, sure, but everything’s annoying me too much to sleep. Talk to me, keep me distracted.”

“Demanding, but sure! I’m going to be lame and talk about my day.” 

“I want to hear about it.”

“Apparently being up early means I have to help cook food with my father for everyone, so that was bloody,, something.” 

“You have too many family members.”

“Don’t let my parents hear you say that.”

“When would I ever be around them to get the chance?”

“Oh you’ll meet them, I’ll make sure of it.”

“Whatever bitch.”

“I said to not say that in my ear-“

“What else did you do?”

“Class, class class, oh then I talked to someone who rambled about his neighbours for my whole lunch break, then-“

“Whiny bitch.”

“THEN, I went to more class, class flipping classss. And now I’m talking to the fuckmunch from earlier.”

“Wow, that really wasn’t much.”

“Hey! I’m on my way to work, where I’ll get up to shenanigans and have funny stories to tell you another time, but right now, it’s class and you.”

“I’m honoured.”

“You don’t sound very sincere.”

“Really? I wonder why?”

“Shush. What did you do Mr.Too good for school.”

“I couldn’t even tell you. Shiro came into my room early to say we need to talk-“

“Oo are you two breaking up? Is this my chance with your brother?”

“Okay, Jesus Christ, you are banned from speaking, forever and onwards.”

“Mm.”

“Good. He told me that, fucked off to go do manger stuff at the stupid store he also works at. I switched between four apps on my phone while I listened to music. Got up to workout to tire myself out. Tried sleeping, nothing was fuckijng happening until you rang, then I don’t even remember, you called me again though, obviously. Guess I just zoned out while on YouTube.”

“What were you watching?”

“Why does that matter?”

“Oh just tell me.”

“Fine, the achievement hunter podcast and Philip Defranco news guy- I don’t know, I don’t pay that much attention to their names.”

“Hah, cool.” 

“This is the most point less conversation.”

“Hey! Firstly, we’re bonding, secondly, you’re sounding more and more tired there mister don’t try to play me.”

“Or I’m feeling more and more annoyed, I can never seem to tell the difference when I’m around you.”

“Ouch. You’ll regret that when I actually get to work.”

“No, I don’t think I will.”

“I’ll hang up right now-“ 

“Shh, sh, Shh, just, Shh.”

“I’ll take that as, ‘why thank you Lance, your flaming voice does help me fall asleep so please keep talking even if I try to talk over you’.”

“What-“

“SO, Pidge and Hunk are definitely up to something, I can /feel/ it I don’t know yet but I’ll figure it out, I will.”

“W-“

“I shouldn’t have to wait long for my car, she said possibly four weeks, but that just worse case scenario, you know? They are pretty sure I’ll have it this week if things go well.”

“You are a-“ 

“It’s funny because they want to talk to me later after work too. I wish I only had to talk to Shiro. That’d be so much easier, my parents never give me any indication of what they want to say. As if they want me to be on edge all day waiting for them.”

“.”

“Keith?”

“YOU ARE AN ASS.”

“I do have an amazing ass, thanks for noticing!”

“God,, I did almost fall asleep though, now I’m way to wake from yelling, you little-“

“Not my fault!”

“Whatever. Just keep talking.”

“Actually, I’m across the street from the cafe, I’ve gotta go. Will you be alright?”

“Of course.”

“Haha, yeah, of course.”

“Mm,”

“Well bye then.”

“Bye.”

“Hey, Keith?”

“Yes?”

“Want me to call when I’m out from work?”

“,,yeah.”

“Talk to you later.”

“,,,bye,”

-

“What’s up you a fuckin zombie yet or what??l

“What?”

“Hah, seriously, I didn’t think you’d answer or even think to answer this time.”

“I’m awake, no thanks to someone’s crap talking skills.”

“Are you saying you want me to talk /more/ than what I already do?”

“Fuck no.”

“Good. Because I have a shit ton to talk about now.”

“,,lovely.”

-

“Yeah, I’m about to go inside, still can’t believe you aren’t asleep Keith. Don’t actually pull another all nighter, okay? I’ll call again when they’ve finished either scolding me, or giving me bad news, alright?”

“Kay.”

“Don’t keep yourself up, bye.”

“Mph.”

-

“How is the ever loving shit am I still surprised that your awake?”

“Hello up to you too.”

“Sorry it took so long, they insisted I had dinner with everyone first, then I took a shower and started doing my homework when I remembered.”

“Lance, if you have stuff to do, you can do it.”

“You sound so sleepy though, this should take no time!”

“Sure.”

“So, my parents talked about car, kind of. They have me a choice, or more like a condition? I have to go back to seeing counselling if I want the car. They said I can get it this weekend. I just have to go back.”

“Hah! Fucking parents. They’re all conspiring against us.”

“What? Haha.”

“I mean, fuckin’ Shiro- said, the fucker said, I have to start seeing someone too. Oh I got that job too, but that’s not important, because I can only have the job if I do this, so I guess I don’t have a fucking job. His fault next time we can’t afford to feed ourselves or worse, the cat.” 

“Wait, hold on a minute and backtrack for me. You got a job an Shiro’s saying you can’t work until you’ve gone to counselling, which you’ve said no to?”

“Yep.”

“Why, why and /why/?”

“I made the mistake apparently, of applying to the place he manages when he’s not teaching classes, so now he’s saying he’ll give me the job. But only if I go back to seeing someone. I said no. So I don’t have a job, which means no way to make money, which means stealing portions of Shiro’s food to feed the cat because he’s being a dick.”

“Wow.”

“I know!”

“No, I was saying it more towards you reaching the side of tiredness that you act like a brat.”

“Shut up.”

“I really think we should talk about this tomorrow, after you’ve had a good night's sleep and that you should talk to Shiro after sleeping, okay?”

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

“God’s you must have been a real delight to your mother as a child.”

“Never met the fucker, my dad got to deal with me.”

“Okay- I’m sorry, that’s really sopad but you sound like a drunk toddler right now, so I kind or want to laugh.”

“Go ahead bitch.”

-

“She demanded a refund, we said no and now she’s planning to turn all of her friends against the cafe apparently.”

“She sounds delightful.”

“Oh yeah, a real peach. Rax got her sorted out though. We knew she couldn’t possibly be a real threat, but he didn’t appreciate her making a scene so we calmed her down and talked. And said all we can do is give her next coffee to her at half price as it technically wasn’t our fault. She was the one to bump into Ida, not her. 

Keith? Goodnight.”

-


	36. These boys need to swap numbers or smth I get anxious at the non real amount of data it would take for them to call on sc when he’s out like boi these calls could be free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance  
> GC  
> Keith and Lance  
> Keith and Lance  
> Keith and Lance-

_ - _

_ i fixed + added a little extra ‘dialogue’ to the previous chp if anyone is interested  _

_ - _

_ PIDGEON sent a snap to GAYLIENS  _

PIDGEON 

(A 3D printer, working on building something dark gray, caption reading, ‘((((((((:’)

Hunky-Dunk

>:)) 

PIDGEON 

This is the last paRT U READY FOR THIS U NERD

Hunky-Dunk

I’ve been ready for this shit since we got out of school 

PIDGEON 

:O u said shit

I guess it’s not that bad,, some people say bastard and bitch aren’t classified as real swear words either..

Taka-Dad

Is that a 3D printer?? When did you get one of those 

Oh Gees

What are u building.. 

PIDGEON 

Had it for ages just haven’t had any inspiration or motivation to use it

(Also spare time lmfao /school/)

Until now >>:) 

Taka-Dad

Now I’m slightly concerned, why’re you /both/ so excited 

What are you building?? It’s not something like a gun is it, I saw that on the news one time

PIDGEON 

Lmao ‘I saw that on the news one time’ I really do have to stop calling you dad to call you granddaddy or smthn 

Taka-Dad

Pls,, Katie I’m so tired, I just want to know you aren’t making a bomb, gun or something to hurt others/yourself with here before I get in my car to drive home 

PIDGEON 

You just got off work??

Come to my house! Hunk’s here, we’ll be finished by the time you’re here ((: 

Taka-Dad

Idk I was thinking of running some errands before going home to cook dinner for Keith and I 

PIDGEON 

We have nachos 

Taka-Dad

Did Hunk make them?

PIDGEON 

Yes

Taka-Dad

I’m coming

I can’t stay for long though

PIDGEON 

Yeah yeah 

Cya in 26 minutes 

Taka-Dad

I’ll be there when I’m there Katie

PIDGEON 

Sure Jan (:

-

_ Lanceylance is typing to GAYLIENS just now _

Lanceylance 

So what is it that you guys made? Someone had too much of my attention yesterday for me to get any to this gc 

PIDGEON 

You talking to ur girrrlfriennnd 

Lanceylance 

Nah

But smth like that

Show meee 

PIDGEON 

(Pidge, at their desk, headphones on, arm resting on a chest mouse pad of Kermit the frog, sitting in a large black chair with green trimmings, she’s talking to Hunk on the side, his arm being shown a little, Shiro doing a little wave towards her video when she says to)

(The same setting, this time Pidge is concentrating on something like a game, as Hunk records her, she does something wrong and screams out a no as something shoots at her in real life)

(Pidge, on the ground rubbing at her lower back as she squirms around, ‘too much pressure!!’ She yells into the carpeted floor) 

(A large, almost nerf-like looking gun, but painted white, blacks and grays, connecting to various things, a couple wires coming out here and there)

(Shiro, at Pidge’s desk, playing the same game with a lot more concentration as his character levels up on screen, feeling a bit more confident clearly, as he lets his guard down and gets shot in both his knee caps) 

(The gun went off again, this time going twice like in the game, sending bb bullets his upper back) 

(‘Shit’ Shiro says spturning isn’t the chair, taking the headphones off to reach around and rub at the spot)

(Hunk, working on the gun, ‘So,’ Pidge starts, showing her face, ‘we saw some nerd online making guns like this, I can’t remember what he was shooting off, but thought we’d make our own, it’s faster, has more precision, has a red light to see where they’re being shot off like his, and shoots off bb bullets.’)

(‘It’s our baby, it’s been in the works for a while but we thought we’d crack down and finish it after school, so here we are’ Pidge says, showing the gun the whole time) 

Lanceylance 

That’s so cool!

I’ll take one!

I’ll buy it right.now

PIDGEON 

1)My bb is not for sale

2)I don’t trust you with a gun 

3) I don’t trust ur enthusiasm but tHANK YOU ISNT IT AWESOME NOW WHEN WE GET SHOT IN OUR GAME IN COMES IN WITH REAL LIFE 

Lanceylance 

Can I come over to play some games after school??

PIDGEON 

YES

@ Eveyone

Lanceylance 

@shiro @hunk @keith @allura (is that everyone?)

PIDGEON 

Yes also Shay but she’s at work today so nvm 

And thanks I couldn’t be fucked tagging everyone 

Lanceylance 

Np gremlin

See you at school

PIDGEON 

SEE u 

Taka-Dad

I’ll come over, yesterday was fun and I was bummed that I had to leave so soon

I can pick u all up from school 

PIDGEON 

YES PLS 

Taka-Dad 

Alright, see you two later! 

Hunky-Dunk

Ofc I’ll come over ((: 

I’ll invite Shay to see if she’s able to after work if we’re all still around 

PIDGEON 

AWEsome 

PinkGoddess 

I’ll pop around, I’d like to see how this invention of yours works up close in person (: 

PIDGEON 

Now we just need one, @keith c’mon boy 

Lanceylance 

He’s probably still sleeping 

PIDGEON 

Why would you assume that? 

Lanceylance 

He fell asleep while we were on the phone 

PIDGEON 

You guys talked late last night?

Lanceylance 

Not that late actually he just didn’t sleep the other night so he passed out a little early

PIDGEON 

Like you do with me when I get insomnia 

Lanceylance 

Yeah (: 

PIDGEON 

HURRY TO AND GET TO SCHOOL SO I CAN PRAISE YOU TO UR FACE FOR HELPING ONE OF MY BESTFRIENDS TO SLEEP WITH UR STUPIDLY CALMING VOICE 

Lanceylance 

R u even at school rn? 

KAY

I’ll pass, thanks though Pidge

PIDGEON 

LOOK WHOS AWAKE :DDD

RUINING MY M O O D :DD 

KEEF :D 

And no I’m not sO CYA SOON

Lanceylance 

What else did we expect from this hermit

KAY

How am I a hermit?

Lanceylance 

I would /love/ to go into that w/ u but rn I need tgt skwel like the good citizen I am 

KAY

Sure

Talk to you later

Lanceylance 

BYE

PIDGEON 

YK U TWO ARE a little weird lmao 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i’ll edit this after a wake up =-=)
> 
> feedback is appreciated, thank you~


	37. I like writing brat Keith

_ BasicBitch is typing just now _

 

BasicBitch 

Man

Dude

Keef

My boy

U missed out yesterday!

Why didnt u come n hang out w/ us u fuk 

 

MothMan 

Didn’t feel like seeing Allura, or just, interaction in general 

I think I already mentioned this, but I ended up taking the job, we compromised I’ll start seeing some 

 

BasicBitch 

How is that a compromise?

 

MothMan 

Exactly. Shiro doesn’t fuckin compromise when it comes to me, ‘health, safety and future’ which in my opinion, is just, utter bullshit. 

 

BasicBitch 

Him not moving or ur life?

 

MothMan 

Yes

 

BasicBitch 

Ur being extra emo today

What’s up?

 

BasicBitch 

Didn’t sleep last night, I’m so pissed off at myself

 

BasicBitch 

What

Was everything okay last night? 

Mental health wise I mean?

 

BasicBitch 

Yeah. Just couldn’t sleep. 

 

BasicBitch 

Hmm :(

 

MothMan 

Don’t worry about it. I’ll just have to find some calming audio to listen to ever night or something. That used to help. 

 

BasicBitch 

How long have you had trouble sleep? 

Sorry that was so blunt and rude 

 

MothMan 

I don’t care. Sleeping has always been are for me. Specially since moving in with Shiro, it just got insanely worse. 

 

BasicBitch 

Sorry to hear that man I stay up a lot with Pidge bc of her whole insomnia thing 

Do you want me to call you later tonight we can talk until you fall asleep?

 

MothMan 

I don’t want to bother you.

 

BasicBitch 

No bother at all ! Im used to it

Have thick skin due to little gremlin 

 

MothMan 

Okay, thanks

 

BasicBitch 

Np!

Do my one tiny favour though?

 

MothMan 

Conditions.. of course.. what was I expecting 

 

BasicBitch 

ShhhH

What’s this uh .. dislike .. between u n Allura ?

Like whats it about ‘cause I hung out with her yesterday w/ the group and am kind of in love 

 

MothMan 

Good for you. 

I don’t know Lance, she just doesn’t like me. 

 

BasicBitch 

Well king of yeah but that seems to just be bc ur kind of a dick to her sometimes ??

 

MothMan 

I’m like that because of her being a fucking ass. 

 

BasicBitch 

How? 

 

MothMan 

God. 

Okay

Pidge, Matt, Shiro & Allura were all hanging out and thought her Shiro’s brother, let's introduce you two, you haven’t met yet. So they bring her back to our house and just, ignores my for most of the night while I tried talking to her, she made a joke out of some of the things I was saying with other people. I tried making friends with her, I really, really did. Even after that night. Pidge was the only one to notice something was off, but her thought it was just Allura being nervous. Nope, she kept at it, got around her another two, maybe fathered times, she got worse and worse. Got to the point where she started talking about my family. I told her to fuck off while everyone else was too preoccupied with something else. And now I don’t go around her because fuck that I don’t need it in my life. 

 

BasicBitch 

Uh,, 

Ok wow didnt think of that at all .. 

are u sure this isn’t just a idk .. one sided anxiety thing?

 

MothMan 

Fuck no

 

BasicBitch 

Didnt think so but yk my own anxiety needed to ask .. right so

Gees that really sucks man what a shit situation 

And to think I called her pretty 

 

MothMan 

You what

 

BasicBitch 

Dw

What’s important here is

Do u care if im friends w/ her?? Like is it a u feel isolated from everyone bc u feel as if theyve all ganged up on you and left you alone in the snow strapped to a swing set for someone to find 

 

MothMan 

…..

I mean

You technically aren’t wrong. 

 

BasicBitch 

Ok ill stop hanging out with her then

 

MothMan 

No, no. That’s not what I meant. Keep being her friend don’t let me stop you, please. I mean, I have gone through that stupid feeling with it before. They always pick her over me. 

Never mind that’s just the tiredness talking. 

 

BasicBitch 

Sure mothy 

And ty

 

MothMan 

Mm

 

BasicBitch 

Did u see the gun in the gc?? 

 

MothMan 

What..

 

BasicBitch 

I’ll wait

 

MothMan 

THEY BUILT A GUN

Do you think they can build a decent knife to with that thing? 

 

BasicBitch 

Ah sorry I gtg!

But U SHOULD LOOK INTO THAT BYE MULLET

 

MothMan 

Yeah sure

  
  


-

 

_ BasicBitch is calling  _

 

“Yo! What’s popping KoGANG-“ 

 

_ Call ended  _

 

_ BasicBitch is calling _

_ BasicBitch is calling _

_ BasicBitch is calling _

_ BasicBitch is calling _

 

BasicBitch 

Dude 

Answer 

The

Mother

Hacker

Phone

 

_ MothMan is calling _

 

“I swear to god, if I ever hear those words out of your mouth again I’ll throw you then myself off of a roof.”

 

“/you are so demanding/ whatever whiny-“ 

 

“Watch it, bitch.”

 

“You really are so grumpy today.”

 

“Then why the fuck do you sound so happy?”

 

“Because your funny when sleep deprived, you say a lot of deep personal stuff, or act like a bratty thirteen year old boy who just found out the world doesn’t revolve around them.”

 

“That’s such a harsh description. You know I would be fourteen at the youngest, get it right.”

 

“Oh sorry sorry, next time I’ll get it right, /promise/.”

 

“You fuckin’ better.”

  
  
  


 

“Maybe if I just dive really deep into your brain at micro size, they’ll be a switch there instead of the squishy shit, and I just need to flick it that way you can sleep.”

 

“Lance what the ever living hell are you going on about.”

 

“I don’t know man, I don’t know anymore.”

 

“Jesus-“

  
  
  


 

“I’ve only dated like,, two girls, Plaxum, bless her soul and Nyma, may satan tear through the ground and rip her heart out through her ass.”

 

“Um. 

So you aren’t on good terms with her then?”

 

“Oh, no! We are really good friends, I just feel a lot of unhealthy low-key feelings about our breakup!” 

 

“I don’t think they count as low-key when you mention Satan in them.”

 

“I mean, if we’re talking about Satan from devilman crybaby-“

 

“DON’t even start with that series, I still process the end of it okay.”

 

“I like the part where his boo-“

 

“StOP.”

  
  
  
  


“The amount of times I get accused of being a witch would surprise you.”

 

“No, I really don’t think it would emo boy. You seem like the type of person to have multiple accidental witchy items around their house. Or you seem like the person to be told by their parent that they can’t get a piercing, then on the same day, you’d burn a safety pin and stab it through your lip just to prove a fucking point.”

 

“I mean, you aren’t wrong.”

  
  
  
  


 

“Then, with my last wish from the genie, I’d wish for a huge all paid for vacation for my whole family and friends that only ends when we say so. What about you?”

 

“A cure for all disabilities/Illnesses, a new earth, like this one but bigger and better with only a limited amount of people that I get to pick to live there /with all the supplies we need/,, a sick knife.”

 

“Wow, mine feel kind of stupid now.”

 

“How is your vacation, world peace or making quirks from My Hero Academia real, bad options?” 

 

“I would /really/ want a cool quirk I guess.”

 

“What one?”

 

“Ice powers! Or cool ninja like powers,, or! I’d become the best gunman to ever live, get some cool eyes that let me see shit that I need, you know like a 3D map of everything in my brain, tracking everyone’s movements some cool shit like that.” 

 

“That sounds exactly like your personality.”

 

“What about you, mothy?”

 

“Mm, following your ice powers, I raise one, Laza powers. Ultimate stealth powers. Shapeshifting, not into anything though, just being able to control my body in a cool way.”

 

“Hah, lame.”

 

“Your lame.”

 

“Nice comeback.”

 

“Your /face/ is a nice comeback.”

 

“You sound so tired that your broken, man, fALL ASLEEP.” 

 

“IM TRYING.”

 

“NOT HARD ENOUGH APPARENTLY!!”

 

“FUCK YOU.” 

  
  
  


“Then, I came home, showered, called you and here we are hours later and my homework still isn’t done.

Keith?

/yeeeees/ 

/goodnight/“

 


	38. Should I feel guilty for calling Lance a bitch all of the time? Probably, am I? No.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chats, chats,, chats.  
> Klance just chatting a bunch.

_BasicBitch is typing_

 

BasicBitch

Hey..

So I was thinking last night right

 

MothMan

Oh no

 

BasicBitch

Is that supposed to be a joke at the expense of my wits?

 

MothMan

No, more of a joke towards the fact that you always come up with shitty two am ideas

 

BasicBitch

Oh

Nvm then u pass

 

MothMan

Cool? What do I win?

 

BasicBitch

Nothing. You get to not fail. Be happy with that u lil moth.

ANYWHO I WAS THINKLING LEST NEITE

 

MothMan

Why do you do this

 

BasicBitch

Why don’t we just call each other every night?

We hav been calling for the last three night straight and idk about you but I seem to fall asleep pretty quickly at the end there

Or get extremely energised

But THAT S NOT MY POINT HERE

IT WOULD BE

Beneficial to us both

I don’t talk about them often but I can find it easy to stay up with u or Katie bc of my own bad sleeping habits

So yk

Keep that in mind if ur going to start saying shit about guilt bc I am the one suggesting it here..

 

MothMan

I’m okay with that.

 

BasicBitch

Wait srsly

No wild convincing needed?? I had a whole statement thingy written out and everything

 

MothMan

Keep it. Your voice helps me sleep, I’m not going to pass up on getting better rest because of some stupid pride or heteronormativity friendship bullshit stopping us from talking as friends every night.

 

BasicBitch

Idk where ur mind is with that but uh ok! Sounds good to me

Talk to u tonight then (;

 

MothMan

I will cancel it right now

 

BasicBitch

I’ll be good! Pwomice

 

MothMan

Blocked

 

_-_

 

_BasicBitch is typing just now_

 

BasicBitch

Is it weird to cry while listening to the song no tears left to cry??

 

MothMan

Uh. I guess not. That song is supposedly meant to be emotional so yeah no. It’s just past three in the morning are you really crying by yourself right now.

 

BasicBitch

U know the lyrics ?? (((:

We haven’t called yet ! That’s why its the first day we’ve agreed to call and havent so sHH

 

MothMan

Call me now then.

 

_-_

 

_BasicBitch is calling_

 

“Hey-o Keef-o.”

 

“Wow, it’s all over your voice, I can’t believe you really were crying.”

 

“Dude, I wasn’t! I’m just sounding all husky-like because I become a real man at night with the power of tiredness.”

 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

 

“Shh. Less sleep talk more,, sleep talk?? Ehhh.”

 

“Adam visited for the first time in awhile. Shiro cried, mostly because the house is a trash and he looked like hell after being on the clock constantly with his colliding schedule. I’m sure there was just some general happy emotions in there.”

 

“AwwH.”

 

“Mmm.”

 

“Did you?”

 

“What?”

 

“Did you cry too?”

 

“No, I didn’t even see him, I just heard him come in.”

 

“Oh”

 

“Yeah.”

 

_-_

 

“Night, Lance.”

 

_-_

 

“I just don’t want him to have a redemption arc! It’s not needed, I know this is aimed more towards tweens so they’re pushing towards the whole. “Hey, give people a chance, they fuck up but can make up.” But I don’t want this piece of shit father who doesn’t deserve to get any love to get that good arc. He comes off as this good guy because he plays a cop, he’s a literal hero to some people. But this- this fuckmunch, shithead, spermdoner, pea-dick, good for fuckin nothing, family and power abuser does not fucking need validation. Doesn’t need the praise, he can be forgiven as I believe that would help everyone in the long run. If they bring him back into their lives though. I will destroy every bit of the last few brain cells I have.”

 

“You are real passionate there. Didn’t realise how much you were into cartoons aimed towards kids.”

 

“Keith, Keith, keeeeeith, it’s /anime/ and it’s aimed towards tweens and young adults. It’s actually really amazing. I think you’d like it!”

 

“You’ll have to show me one time then.”

 

“Fine, fine, you are really packing these things up though. We plan to watch this anime, swap music, go to subway, see a movie- ride in my car. It’s adding up Moth boy.”

 

“Is that a problem?”

 

“No, no, it’s good. You just need to actually let me meet you before we can do this stuff, you know that right, Kermit?”

 

“Did you just call me Kermit instead of hermit?”

 

“Wha- oH SHit I did. Hahah.”

 

-

 

“Goodnight.”

 

-

  


_BasicBitch_

 

BasicBitch

I just hate how much time I use on nothing or doing useless things that aren’t pushing me into the direction I want to go in

Doesnt matter if its me not doing the laundry when im supposed to or not completing an essay when im supposed to I just think about all the time I wasted on complete and utter bullshit everyday instead of doing these things I am completely physically able to it pisses me off in a sort of sad way yk ??

 

MothMan

Sounds like wasting time over wasted time to me, it’s an unavoidable contradicting thing that comes hand in hand with anxiety. It’s anxiety, about anxiety. I procrastinate a lot by doing smaller jobs through the day, then I have this mini sense of accomplishment with the weight of pressured anxiety from the task I didn’t do. But in the end, I would’ve felt ten times better if I had just pushed myself to do what I needed you’ve got to take in mental health prep for these things too though. Push yourself too much and you’ll find yourself procrastinating everyday on anything and everything. Take breaks, care for yourself.

 

BasicBitch

I was thinking youd reply with lol Lance stop worrying sm u lil shithead nerd ass bitch or ignore me but uh.. thanks for the info??

 

MothMan

You’re welcome

 

_-_

 

_MothMan is calling_

 

“Aye you called me this time!”

 

“Don’t make a big deal out of it, Lance.”

 

“Oh! My name too, wow this day is just magical.”

 

“You’ve made it weird now. I hope you’re happy with your accomplishment.”

 

“It’s my job to push you mothboy, how else am I supposed to get those damn emo walls down.”

 

“They aren’t emo.”

 

“Ah- but you admit that there are walls and that I, am in fact, pulling and crashing through them with time?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“I’ll take it!”

 

-

 

“Trees are so nice, why don’t we appreciate them more?”

 

“Technology, bugs, sunstroke, cancer, people.”

 

“Keeith.”

 

“I can hear your frown from here you- stop. Go hug a tree or something.”

 

“Maybe I will!”

 

_-_

 

 _“_ Night-night mofo.”

 

_-_

 

_BasicBitch is calling_

 

“Sup, bitch?”

 

“....”

 

“Bitch?”

 

“......”

 

“Bitchy-bitch?”

 

“..”

 

“Ok! Fine, Keith, Mothy, not so bad of a guy, mullet man, too emo for you, alien, shithead, mothboy, g note, mothfucker-“

 

“I would have answered, but all I could hear was you repeating your own name.”

 

“So you replied to g note?”

 

“No! Just- just replying so you would shut up.”

 

“Sure, g note.”

 

“/don’t/“

 

“///Don’t///“

 

“Lance.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll skip to the part where I talk until I can’t feel anything anymore.”

 

“That would be good.”

 

_-_

 

“You know what’s cool?”

 

“What bitch?”

 

“Hmm. The fact that panic and anxiety attacks are being shown more on kid platforms.”

 

“Firstly, how do you know this information, secondly where and when?”

 

“I watch a lot of animated stuff. Also just binged all of Andi Mack with my niece and nephew.”

 

“Mm.”

 

“A show called ‘summer camp island’ on Cartoon Network, highly, highly underrated by the way. Has a anthropomorphic Elephant named Oscar, who often talks about his anxieties, one time they have like- a monster, or something, he’s a supporting character who says he’s going into an anxiety attack, or something. I actually watched this ages ago now that I think about it, but still! They refer to it heaps.”

 

“Hm.”

 

“And, Andi Mack, a character named Jonah has panic attacks on screen they do the whole swaying camera thing, he hyperventilates and everything. Someone gets him a doctor as it was at a party. He has one again unfortunately while in public again - I hate that it’s such a fear for me that I’ll get too overwhelmed one day and this little string I imagine in my head will just snap and I’ll lose my flipping plot-“

 

“Okay, Lance calm alright?

 

“..ehh ok, i’mm okay.”

 

“Your main point?”

 

“Right! Thanks. Umm, so he has one again and calms down by running into his crushes dad or something, they talk, play the guitar and he calms down enough to talk to him about it. Then another one, well more just panic, it wasn’t a full on attack, at a fundraiser. His friends were around and his, supposed secret, was out which just again-  I never want ever. Fuck I didn’t realise how bad I feel for him until now. He’s such a good guy too, I little fuckboy sometimes but ultimately I think he just has some commitment- oh no am I thinking of”

 

“Sorry to keep interrupting. But that’s really cool. I’m really glad they’re doing that now, normalises it so people don’t have to feel so.. alone and scared. Specially kids just starting with it.”

 

“You think that’s good, this is a Disney show with a cannon gay character who’s a main character.”

 

“Kh.”

 

“Don’t choke there haha, it’s surprised me too! In a good way, of course.”

 

“Shit. Disney is doing something right.”

 

_-_

 

“G’night mothy.”

 

_-_

_BasicBitch is calling_

 

“How was work?”

 

“It was good, Shiro seems pleased so.”

 

 _“_ Awesome. Hey how is he?”

 

“Shiro? He’s g- fine, he’s fine. Himself.”

 

“That a good thing?”

 

“It’s a normal thing.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay.”

 

_-_

 

“My teacher wouldn’t stop talking about god today.”

 

“Wowza.”

 

“Kept going on about this special guest they had over recently to their friends church. Saying they turned around to their other friends son and told him god wants to be the first to congratulate him on becoming a father, then his girlfriend right next to him burst into tears because she wasn’t sure if she was or not.”

 

“Oof, that would have been awkward to sit through.”

 

“Oh it is, every time.”

 

“Yet another reason Keith Kogane should move schools and stop changing the subject.”

 

“I do not. Talking about religious stuff though, could you imagine how weird it would be for people with highly used biblical names knowing there’s thousands of people with their name on them. They could start a cult for that.”

 

“I’ve never thought of that before, that’s actually really creepy- wait, fuck no, don’t change the subject!”

 

“Too late.”

 

 _“_ Faking, shit, your right I want to talk about this more. Imagine being a little kid and seeing some six foot something scary looking person on the street with your name tattooed across their arm, or face or-or, their chest, it’s all exposed and stuff.”

 

“Never mind, I take it back let’s talk about school, you are the wrong person to talk about his with-“

 

“Too late~”

 

_-_

 

“Goodnight, bitch.”

 

_-_

 

_BasicBitch is calling just now_

 

“/Hey Keittthh/.”

 

“/Hey.. Thanks for letting me call you the earlier than usual the other night/“

 

“Not a problem, our calls help me focus afterwards. Well, that or I fall asleep myself the second I hang up. Or during haha.”

 

“We haven't called that much though.”

 

“We’ve been calling for /at least a week/ now! So once was me focusing, the other time I passed the fuck out- you know what, it’s not important. Tell me about you day?”

 

“What because that suddenly is important?”

 

“Why else would I ask about it AlienBoy?”

 

“Oh. Uh, I guess- it was fine, my day was fine.”

 

“Just fine?”

 

“Why do people say that, yes! Just fine! No hidden emotion behind today at all.”

 

“That sounds suspicious to me!”

 

“What-no it-“

 

“Gimme the details! What did you do?!”

 

“Ugh. I, I don’t know. I went to school for half the day, walked out in the middle because it’s a fucking shithole that should be called a prison but with piss poor security. Rode my bike to work, had my second day in training of some more serious drill stuff, which apparently I’m a natural, so it’s lovley to know I’ll be working there for the rest of my fucking life. Then I left by myself even after Shiro told me to stay until he was going to leave. Rode my bike around the park like some sort of menace or teenager wearing shadey looking clothes trying sell drugs to kids. And then I rode around different places and am on my way home now.”

 

“.. that’s why it sounds so windy on your end. Dude! It’s ten to nine, it’s dangerous out there for someone your age, be careful.”

 

“Firstly, I can fucking handle myself, no need to worry about that, bitch. Secondly, where is your sense of adventure Lance?”

 

“I have plenty sense of adventure, Mr.BigShot on his BMX bike!”

 

“You say that like it’s an insult to have a bike that gets me to point A to point B quickly, effectively, economically and money freely.”

 

“Oh, it /is/.”

 

“Seriously, Lance, have you never been out of your house this late before?”

 

“Yes! Of course I have! I am a complete badass ninja turtle stealth assassin gunman sharpshooter guy..thing.”

 

“You know, I’m not sure if it’s because your voice raised an octave or because you stammered real fucking hard to find an example of you not being mommy’s good boy. But I don’t believe you.”

 

“You know, for a guy that locks himself in a room when he’s too overwhelmed by anything. You sure know how to talk a lot of shit.”

 

“Do you wanna fucking go?”

 

“Where to shithead?”

 

“What?”

 

“You are asking me to sneak out of my house right now to prove that I’m not a fuckin’ whim with no sense of adventure, right?”

 

“..Yes.”

 

“Where to?”

 

“What’s your address?”

 

“I’ll send it to you.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Awesome!”

 

“Fan fucking tastic!”

 

“SICK”

 

“RAD-Oh god, wait, no.”

 

“Hah! Rad.”

 

“Shh. I’m about,, seventeen minutes away from your house?”

 

“Why’re you so close already?”

 

“I like to bike away from my house to the other side of town so when Shiro realises I’m not home he can’t find me by doing a simple drive along.”

 

“,,wow, that’s kinda fucked up.”

 

“Yeah, kind of.”

 

“Are you sure your safe on your own out there?”

 

“I’m about to have you with me, aren’t I?”

 

“Yeah,, yeah you are.”

 

-


	39. Warm orange juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is addicted to SC  
> Keith doesn’t mind

_ MothMan is calling  _

 

“I’m out front your house- behind this big ass tree, where are you?”

 

“I don’t see you? Are you at 13-“

 

“Oh I see you, I think, that or there’s a weird guy trying to get out of your window with no grace at all.”

 

“Shut up! It’s hard to do this with one hand.”

 

“Hang up then dumbass.”

 

“You hang up! I can’t move my arm.”

 

“God you- I’m coming over, don’t die.”

 

“I’m trying not to!”

 

-

 

_ BasicBitch sent you a snap _

_ BasicBitch sent you a snap _

_ BasicBitch sent you a snap _

_ BasicBitch sent you a snap _

_ BasicBitch sent you a snap _

 

BasicBitch 

Since you insist I send you anything I take tonight :v 

(A dark road, light again, then dark as they go under street lights and out again, flying past houses and trees, Lance is mostly standing on the back pegs on the bikes back wheel, one hand on Keith’s shoulder, specifically Keith’s backpack strap, holding on tightly when nearing corners, to keep him steady as they fly down the street at at pace Lance is clearly a little scared with at the little breathy in and outs he’s doing close to the phone as they go around a corner or down and up onto different sidewalks and terrain, ‘you are crazy’ Lance screams once they’re near a more secluded area, slowing down to a more reasonable pace) 

(Keith, hanging from his legs on a huge tree in the park they were in, swinging slightly to reach out and tap Lances phone, ‘Oi’ Lance says, laughing as the phone shakes for a moment, he takes a step to Keith’s side, more out of reach, ‘How the hell is your shirt not falling down right now?’ He questions, daring a quick poke to Keith’s side to quickly takes steps back when Keith’s arm comes flying for the phone again, ‘Is that the only reason you made me climb this tree? To see me topless’ Keith yells out to where Lance has moved away, ‘It’s not the only reason! I also plan on climbing this tree higher and better than you can incase you don’t remember’ ‘Get up here then and show me’) 

(‘Why in the ever loving fuck is the only drink you have if your backpack a half empty three litre orange juice?’ Lance questions, picking up said orange juice from the ground where he had been scavenging Keith’s bag for a drink like the dark haired boy had told him to after they had both laid out on the grass under the tree exhausted from being up in the tree for too long, Lance having been closer to the bag and bike, ‘Don’t question my obsession, just appreciate it, room temperature juice is the shit anyways’ Keith mumbles sitting up from where he had been propped up by his arms, going for the juice to tilt his head back and taking a gracious swing, giving his head the tiniest of shakes after swallowing, wiping the corner of his mouth with the end of his hoodies sleeve, he offered the juice to Lance who laughed and awkwardly took a mouthful while still recording, getting an awkward leg shot, ‘This is disgusting’ Lance laughs out after his first mouthful, taking another to then give it back to Keith, ‘You a one fussy bitch’ Keith mumbles, a little smirk on his face as he receives a violent gasp from Lance followed by a foot to his calf)

(‘Keith! C’mon..huh..this is too much man!... don’t be mean! Let me ride it!’ Lance pleads, laughing as Keith gives out an almost hiss like sound as Lance tries to put his leg out to tap the bike with his foot, reaching his own out to hit Lances away multiple times, ‘Nope, you can play passenger, that’s it’ ‘You suck’ Lance says, pouting at Keith’s response, turning the camera to view where they walking, they were nearing the street again, leaving the huge park to apparently go to a different one)

(‘You really like parks, huh, you angsty teen,’ Lance laughs, as they come over a small bump to stop abruptly in front of the completely empty park, ‘This is the one I was talking about before, where the guy had crossed to wait for his ride at one point’ Keith says lowly, easily getting off the bike even with Lance still holding on, ‘Oh! The famous break up park- you trying to tell me something here?’ Lance gets the phone a little too close to Keith’s face, who bats it away, rolling his eyes as he lets out, ‘Oh of course, this friendship is clearly too much’ ‘Real classy way to end something with a guy, Keith! -Wait, wait, where’s your house, which one is it?’ Lance turns quickly to view the nearing houses, mostly different unit complexes, ‘This one’ Keith says, pointing to the one right on the corner from the park, ‘Cool, cool, cool- do you think Shiro’s home?’ ‘Uh..Shit, maybe.’ Keith comes into view as he squints at the many units, ‘I don’t see a car, so nah’ He smiles, small and quick)

(‘Bye mothy!’ Lance whispers, giving a quick side hug to Keith before running quietly across the street, giving a quick spin back to Keith before he turns to his window, ‘Here we go’ he groans, giving a grunt as he jumps with one hand to reach for it)

 

MothMan 

Thanks. You were an idiot in all of these. 

 

BasicBitch 

Right back at ya u emo boy !

 

MothMan 

You get inside okay?

 

BasicBitch 

Don’t act like u didnt watch my ass climb inside 

 

MothMan 

I did. But I mean once you actually fell inside, you all good?

 

BasicBitch 

My arm hurts lol but im fine just need some sleep

When don’t I tho ???

 

MothMan 

Yeah

 

BasicBitch 

You at home?

 

MothMan 

No

 

BasicBitch 

Are you on ur way .. ?

 

MothMan 

Not exactly 

 

BasicBitch 

KeithhhH

 

MothMan 

It’s not that late

 

BasicBitch 

It’s almost one in the morning ! I thought we were gunna get mugged at that first park 

Srsly pls dont stay out in public like that pls these days ppl have been .. really crazy with shooting whoever they want

 

MothMan 

People have always done that, but I get it, thanks for giving a shit but I’m fine I’m not stopping for even a second nothing much is going to happen 

 

BasicBitch 

That’s not the point

It’s cold

It could rain

You need sleep

Shiro..

 

MothMan 

Ok! Ok, I’ll go

Fucking fussy bitch 

 

BasicBitch 

Keith..

 

MothMan 

Sorry. Instincts. 

 

BasicBitch 

Whatever man just send me a sc of u at home so I know ur not dead ok 

 

MothMan 

Sure

 

(Keith, home on his bedroom floor, staring at the ceiling, Onyx on his chest)

 

BasicBitch 

Thanks

Now sleep u troubled child 

 

MothMan 

Yes sir 

 

BasicBitch 

=.= 

 


	40. And suddenly, this turns into a K-drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ARE group back in action-  
> SC Klance talks ft a side of brother

**ARE**

 

**SHAYzam:** I think Lance is lying to me

 

**Colour-coded-Palien** : Not the way I want to start my morning.. why, what’s happening?

 

**SHAYzam:** I think he’s hurt and he won’t tell me as he wants to stay at work

I didn’t realise he was in much desperate need to want to stay working while injured

 

**sHero:** Maybe it’s not too bad if he’s seriously injured, I think he would go home. 

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** From someone who’s known him for more than under two months of his life: He would not 

@Hunk

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Oh yeah he 100% would if he’s wanting money 

His family is well off, they aren’t wealthy, they’re just in that comfortable range, but they also sometimes struggle to keep their heads above water with how much their family members they have to feed and send to school, so if they’re stretching to get him that car he would be working two or three times the amount to make sure he can help out with the smaller things as much as possible 

Or at least completely supply himself so he won’t have to ask them for anything any time soon 

 

**sHero:** I’ll come around, is his shift nearly over? I wanted to get coffee today anyways 

 

**SHAYzam:** Thank you. He’s still on for another few hours yet, he’s been here since opening

He’s such a good worker.. 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Don’t worry yourself too much, Shay! He’s a touch little blue boy when he wants to be 

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** That’s an odd way of putting it.. but yeah, don’t worry too much he’s probably just tired or something 

 

**SHAYzam:** Maybe.. 

 

-

 

_ BasicBitch is typing just now..  _

 

BasicBitch 

Hey!

How’d u skeep 

Sleeple*

Slee*

How do I even try with the English vocabulary 

 

MothMan 

Hi, I slept fine.. you?

 

BasicBitch 

Not well :D But I’m honestly feeling okay, I took half a muscle relaxer so I’m feeling pretty numb but it’ll wear off by the time my shifts off so thats all I care bout 

 

MothMan 

I know you just made a mistake with sleep, but why to you tend to spell better when tired?

 

BasicBitch 

Not all the time tho

Sumtimes it fooks me over bc I can’t concentrate on anything 

 

MothMan 

Yeah, no definitely not all of the time. 

Are you okay? You’re at work right now, right? Should you be?

 

BasicBitch 

What is this twenty one question?

Isn’t that what fukbois and anxious teenagers on the internet do?

Or play

 

MothMan 

Are you going to answer my questions or not? 

 

BasicBitch 

Not

 

MothMan 

Then I’m leaving, don’t die while on the job 

 

BasicBitch 

Fine! Fine fine, manipulative little shiz 

Im eating lunch in the corner table rn as we speak bc I’m hungry and we don’t have Maybe people in today so

Anyways

I’m good 

Resting and feeling fine

I’ll be like this for the next twenty minutes then I’ll stay for as long as Shay will have me 

Maybe until closing time but if she has it her way I’ll only be here for the next two hours

 

MothMan 

Why does it seem like I’m talking to a drunk teenager? 

 

BasicBitch 

I’m not drunk, Keith 

Just tired, ok?

I’m fine, go back to sleep or go do nerdy alien stuff or ride creepily in children parks on your bike whatever it is you do

 

MothMan 

Nah, I’m going to stay and talk to you so you don’t die while unsupervised 

 

BasicBitch 

Who says I’m unsupervised??

 

MothMan 

Everyone is working, yeah? And you're probably having one of those disgustingly sweet drinks that you love so much, that are a choking hazard,, so

 

BasicBitch 

Thats real sweet 

U fuckin 

Flower 

 

MothMan 

..

Thanks..

 

BasicBitch 

BUt u don’t need to baby me I’m fiNe

 

MothMan 

Shut up and let me talk to you 

 

BasicBitch 

Fine!

 

MothMan 

Awesome!

 

BasicBitch 

Peachy!

 

MothMan 

Wonderful!

 

BasicBitch 

Shiro!

 

MothMan 

What?

 

BasicBitch 

(Shiro, talking to Shay by the counter as he orders a drink, taking a packet of protein balls from next to the charity pens and placing them in front of Shay, hand hesitating as he decides what one to grab, getting three of them and sitting them with the balls)

Ur bros here :D

 

MothMan 

Why’s my brother there? Is he buying pens? 

 

BasicBitch 

Idk and yEP! They’re for charity dw we don’t get any profits

 

MothMan 

Hmm

 

BasicBitch 

(Shiro, smiling small, sitting next to Lance, Lances arms and drink getting in the photo) 

Live feed >:)

 

MothMan 

That drink looks like something a kid would buy tbh 

 

BasicBitch 

I love it when you use acronyms (((: 

It’s an iced caramel latte 

 

MothMan 

Exactly.. 

So did Shiro say why he came by? Other than coffee

Not that he needs a reason 

Lance? 

 

BasicBitch 

Yea sorry just talking w/ Shiro 

He just came for the coffee and to talk with Shay apparently ((: 

 

MothMan 

Right. Okay. 

 

BasicBitch 

Are you mad I didn’t reply?

 

MothMan 

No. 

 

BasicBitch 

Right.. 

 

MothMan 

I’m not! I was just curious that’s all.. 

guess you two have a lot to talk about

..

Lance? 

 

BasicBitch 

We kind of do actually!

He’s really nice and kind of really supportive and encouraging and motivating lmao

Wish all of my brothers were like him

All of my older siblings lol 

 

MothMan 

Yeah

He’s awesome 

 

BasicBitch 

You seem snappy ((: 

 

MothMan 

Why would that make you happy? And I’m not, I’m glad he’s there, someone to look over you whenever you stop texting me 

 

BasicBitch 

No reason ((: 

 

MothMan 

Mhm 

Are you two done?

Is Shiro still there?

Are you back to your shift now?

Okay now I’m mildly concerned

Lance? 

It’s past your end of shift time,, 

Did I say something wrong? Are you mad that I was annoyed earlier? 

 

BasicBitch 

Oof sorry! 

(Hospital waiting room, Lance and Shiro’s legs)

Awh you do care!

You spiraled so quickly in just a couple hours tho omg 

 

MothMan 

Why are you in the hospital? 

 

BasicBitch 

Getting my arm check out, Shiro thinks it might be broken 

 

MothMan 

What.. wouldn’t you know if it was! 

What the hell

Is this why you took a muscle relaxer this morning? 

Because your fucking arm was broken but you wanted to work like a fucking idiot

 

BasicBitch 

Ouch 

Well sort of? My arm hurt a little so I took it to help me get through the day as normal ibuprofen wasn’t doing heckity 

 

MothMan 

You are a motherfucking idiot Lance

 

BasicBitch 

Harsh 

 

MothMan 

Tell someone next time your arm hurts that bad! 

 

BasicBitch 

But it didn’t! 

It hurt sure but I only won’t up in a sweat like,, once from it last night, took some shiz went back to sleep, wanted to fling myself off the roof top when I woke up on my arm, took some more stuff bc the other stuff wore off and then to get through the day as I thought it just hurt from a pulled muscle.. I took a muscle relaxer,, now here we are

 

MothMan 

God. I’m glad Shiro took you in.

Let me know what they say. 

 

BasicBitch 

Sure

 

MothMan 

Sorry for calling you an idiot

 

BasicBitch 

I know 

 

-

 

(I fixed the repeated chp, so now chp 35 is there if anyone didn’t get to read it!)


	41. The purest of tsunderes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is a concerned little boyf  
> Lance is slowly coming under the influences of drugs,, ((:

MothMan 

You’ve been awfully silent over there

Lance?

Shiro still isn’t back, which I’m sure you know if you two are still at the hospital 

Seriously

I’m this close to calling your stupid ass

I don’t mean that, your not stupid

But I feel like calling you that right now! I still can’t believe this.. how in the frick did you hurt yourself.. 

Did it hurt when we were hanging out? God Lance, did it?! That’s so stupid of you to not tell me when it was!

Wait wait wait

You did say something last night.

Oh god

So your arm was hurting all night and it was after hanging out with me?

Did I miss something?

Was it in the tree? One of the parks? While on the bike? 

You seemed fine when getting up to your window

Your window, don’t fucking tell me

Goddammit Lance

Did you hurt yourself getting in and out of your stupid fucking window?

God

God

Jesus Christ in a stick that is just

 

BasicBitch 

Shit, sorry sorry sorry! I didn’t have any data left and the hospital connection was shitty and not free after a certain amount of time and then they finally saw me and 

(Lance arm, in a blue sling, Shiro’s shoulder and arm being seen next to him as they both wait in chair)

It’s just a sprain you can chill I just over excerpted myself that whole day then getting up that fucking window was the last straw and I landed on it and it hurt 

It really hurt

But I thought I was just being a little shit and could sleep it off but nah but then I remembered I had a shift so I went anyway bc I’m going to need to pay for rego and for the car to be cleaned and shit and I don’t won’t my parents to have to help so I’ve been trying to work my butt off 

Anyways

Ngl ur cute when you ramble all cornered like 

 

MothMan 

A fucking sprain 

 

BasicBitch 

It’ll be good before I know it 

It’s a small sprain to the wrist and elbow I’ll heal up quickly I’ve always been a quick healer 

For now ima look like a douche walking around with then bandages and sling on lmao 

Now I just need to take up skateboarding and I’ll be the guy every girl wants ((:

 

MothMan 

That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever read

 

BasicBitch 

What happened to not calling me stupid :( 

 

MothMan 

Yeah well

I changed my mind

Big dumb idiot dummy asshole who should have told me he was fucking hurt 

 

BasicBitch 

This is all coming from a place of love isn’t it ((: 

 

MothMan 

Only in your wildest fucking dream bitch

Be glad Shiro took you to the hospital because if you had stayed at work you would have started to get spasms swelling sweating and could have flipping fainted 

 

BasicBitch 

1 bitch it is too late for that I got three outta four of them systems while working and ignored them lmao 

Also fainting would have been /so/ dramatic 

Completely me

 

MothMan 

You are infuriating 

Completely insufferable 

Shithead

An a class asshole

A complete basic bitch of a guy 

 

BasicBitch 

U r too nice c: 

Ik ur into being called names but it’s not really my thing boo

 

MothMan 

Boo..

:(

Are you okay now?

 

BasicBitch 

Mhm. They gave my some scripts and a pat on the back so im heading to your house actually. As I don’t wanna go home and guilted Shiro into letting me stay the night (((((: 

Also dw about it it’ll take three four days for my wrist to be fine and the same for my elbow but weeks 

Five max 

But it could all be fine in two! Honestly I’m a little bit drugged up bc of how much pain I was in so I can’t remember but I’m trying really hard to actually like,, type normally lmfao

My Ma is going to kill me

I’m already dead to my father so no change there

Ahh the kids are going to want to know what happened too.. fun times

 

MothMan 

Shiro said you could stay..

 

BasicBitch 

Yes so I’ll be in your twos hair for the night

Sorry to intrude 

I’ll look after myself dw 

 

MothMan 

What about clothes and stuff?

 

BasicBitch 

Have a change I keep at work, my chargers phone, headphones, everything I care about, except for a toothbrush :((( 

 

MothMan 

We have spare disposable ones

 

BasicBitch 

Awesome! :D

 

MothMan 

You are real excited about have to sprains on the one arm 

 

BasicBitch 

I sure am 

It’s an excuse to see you and Shiro so I’m happy lol

 

MothMan 

Yeah.. okay

Tell Shiro to bring food home

 

BasicBitch 

We are already in a maccas drive thru

(Line of five plus cars all to order food)

Sooo many ppl :c

Whadya want?

 

MothMan 

Shiro knows my usual order

Also tell him to add on a strawberry milkshake to that

 

BasicBitch 

He looked really shocked but said yes anyways ways lol

I feel so bad for intruding suddenly (((: 

Guilty conscience is settling in aaaaHhHhhHhHh

 

MothMan 

Calm the fuck down. You aren’t intruding if we want you here.

 

BasicBitch 

You want me there?

 

MothMan 

I didn’t say that

 

BasicBitch 

You kind of did Mothy

 

MothMan 

Just,, it’s okay, Lance, it’s okay just come over and be entertaining in your rug induced way

 

BasicBitch 

Was already planning on it!

 

MothMan 

Good

 

BasicBitch 

We finally ordered 

How many hours has it been since I last saw you??

 

MothMan 

I don’t know. Less than 24 hours i know that.

Why? You miss me hah

 

BasicBitch 

Yes

 

MothMan 

Oh

Well, you’ll be here soon, don’t worry 

 

BasicBitch 

Do you think I’ll remember all the stupid stuff I’m saying tomorrow 

 

MothMan 

I don’t know

I wouldn’t risk it

Or, you could take advantage of it, that seems like more of a you thing to do 

 

BasicBitch 

Girrrl you don’t know me!

 

MothMan 

I regret missing you too for 0.5 seconds of my life

 

BasicBitch 

AwwHH robo missed me!

You do feel things normal human boys do!

 

MothMan 

I’m going to end this conversation here

See you at home

 

BasicBitch 

Yeah, see you at home (: 

 

-

  
  



	42. Appreciate having function over both of your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is 90% Lances sc story and I’m ok with that ((:

_ Lanceylance sent a snap to GAYLIENS _

 

Lanceylance 

(Fries, a large packet in Keith’s hand, who empties it into the opposite side of his burger packet, picking one up to dip it into his milkshake, putting it into his mouth with a content sigh, ‘You sicko’ Lances voice chimes in from behind the phone, a tiny, tired laugh following, he sounded very out of it)

(Shiro, looking happily at the phone right before he takes an inhumane bite of his burger, smiling again towards Lance with the food making his cheek comically large, ‘You are too good to me’ Lances voice again, chimes in from before the phone, turning the view to Keith, who was already looking Lances way, ‘Eat your food, it’ll go cold’ Keith says, pushing their shared fries further onto his side of the table, ‘Yes sir!’)

(‘Why did you get him a iced coffee?’ Keith groans from the floor where he and Lance are laying, playing a bycle leg game, the camera shakes as it turns to his drinks sitting besides his head, then to the guilty party as he takes a sip off camera, giggling afterwards, ‘He asked for it’ Shiro says, as if that’s reason enough, ‘Is that how you act with Adam in the-‘ ‘Mmf!’)

(‘Are you going to Snapchat everything we do?’ Shiro asks, clear amusement in his voice as he digs through their hallway closet for their spare blanket, ‘Yep’ Lance chirps, still sounding drained, ‘Did you call your parents?’ Shiro asks, to that Lance laughs and starts to walk off towards Keith’s room, slowly poking around the corner to see Keith laying on a makeshift bed on the floor, ‘What are you doing on the floor?’ He asks, slowly approaching Keith, who looks up from his phone to watch him, the camera dipping to show his feet shuffling over to the bed, laying back on it with a content sigh, ‘I’ve never seen your bed made in any of our snapchats’ ‘Shiro made me do it’ ‘He’s a good brother’ ‘Are you really snapchatting the ceiling while we talk right now?’ ‘..Maybe’ A pillow knocks into his phone) 

(Keith, eyes half lidded, arm behind his head, in the middle of saying something, caption reading, ‘Keith being nice and sleeping practically on the floor to give my stupid ass his bed ;-;) 

(Lance, looking into Keith and Shiro’s bathroom mirror, looking half dead, mouth hung slightly, head tilted to the side, an adventure time shirt on that Shiro gave him to sleep in, caption reading, ‘Showerings about to be a royal pain :(‘)

(Keith, dressed in a large red hoodie, black jeans and black boots, pushing his bike alongside Lance, his and Lances bags hanging on either side on the handlebars, ‘Got me drugs’ Lance says, laughing as Keith flinches at the sudden sound on their otherwise quiet walk back to Lance's house, ‘Don’t get addicted to pills, ok?’ ‘Do I seem like some who would’ ‘’Yes’ ‘Ye have little faith’ ‘I’m just saying, I can’t hang out with you when your living in a box begging for change to get one last hit before inevitably dying in an alleyway’ ‘Keith! The hell, hahah’ ‘I’m just saying, you were awfully excited to buy this amount of drugs at once’ ‘I’m happy because my arms been hurting since halfway through sleeping last night, I can feel things right now and it hurts’ ‘I told you to buy that water back there’ ‘I know! I know, I wish I was like you and your stupid mouth that can swallow pills without liquid’ ‘It’s kind of weird to want to be like my mouth’ ‘You're kinda weird’ ‘Wow, amazing comeback, real original’ ‘Shut it, Mothy’ ‘Got it, bitch’ Lance hits Keith’s arm with his good one) 

(Black, caption reading, ‘Was basically yelled at and sent to my room within ten minutes of coming home hahahaha ((((: ;-; OTL … (: ‘ ) 

 

PIDGEON 

I’m so confused by everything right now 

Wtf lmao

Why’re you all up so early to? This all happened last night??

 

PinkGoddess 

Is Lance okay? How did he get hurt? 

 

PIDGEON 

I’d like to know too 

@Hunk @Shiro @Keith @Lance

 

Lanceylance 

Meh it’s a sprain to the wrist and elbow don’t worry about it 

Just means I’ve got bags of drugs to take ((: 

 

KEEF

Told you

Complete addict 

 

Lanceylance 

ShhhHHhHHh

No

 

Taka-Dad 

He’s fine, I took him to the hospital and lost track of time so I didn’t message anyone to let you all know sorry about that but he really is

Back to normal in a top of four weeks I think 

 

Lanceylance 

Yah lol

 

PinkGoddess 

I’m so glad you are alright! Did they both treat you well? (: 

 

PIDGEON 

How’d it happen?

 

Lanceylance 

They were good hosts (: 

Eh just strain on my arm throughout the day and then one last final push from me made them decide they different like twisting the way they were and yeah ((‘: 

 

PIDGEON 

That sucks man (‘: I’m glad ur ok tho 

 

PinkGoddess 

Good (:

 

Hunky-Dunk 

Lance! Woe 

Wow okay, so you are all good? On house arrest I’m guessing? You went straight from work to the hospital then?

 

Lanceylance 

Yeah lol if it wasn’t such an obvious physical thing I was going though I’d be in deep shit but they feel bad that in going through this so I got off a smidge bit easier but still .. in the shit .. lol 

 

KEEF

Serves you right 

 

Lanceylance 

How many times do I gotta say sSShhhsHsH hhhHh bitch

 

KEEF

(:

 

Lanceylance 

Don’t start the name thing again u sicko 

 

KEEF

((:

 

Lanceylance 

I’m kink shaming you in front of everyone right here right now 

U lil asshat

 

PIDGEON 

Yk I don’t really feel satisfied with your answer

Are you not going to spill cause it’s embarrassing how you fucked your arm up? 

Or is it just boring 

 

KEEF

((((: 

 

Lanceylance 

Ew

And nahhhh its just not interesting dw about it

 

PIDGEON 

Hmm

Interesting 

 

Hunky-Dunk

Yes

Very 

 

Lanceylance 

Hahahahahahaha

I’ve gotta go gunna try napping 

Wish me luck 

Every position is uncomfortable with this arm :D 

 

Taka-Dad

Welcome to my life 

 

PIDGEON 

God

 

-

  
  



	43. Breathing ‘tis important kiddos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is just a lil ball of anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW for just a spew of anxiety talk (it’s not too harsh dw)

_ MothMan is typing  _

 

MothMan 

So, your parents didn’t take the news well I’m assuming? 

 

BasicBitch 

How could you tell ?? (((: 

 

MothMan 

Being sarcastic isn’t your thing, you should lay off of it

 

BasicBitch 

You should lay off of me 

 

MothMan 

Someone’s moody 

 

BasicBitch 

I thought you liked when I was moody 

Plus u were being sarcastic so..

 

MothMan 

Yeah, I kind of do like braty Lance (: 

This just feels more on the lines of ‘leave me alone Mum it’s not a phase’ Lance than anything else. So. What’s wrong? You upset because of your parents? 

 

BasicBitch 

Nah I knew they would ground me I knew they would get worked up then scream then send me to my room after stuffing me with stew I knew all that was going to happen 

It’s more just 

A random feeling I guess

 

MothMan 

Lance, it’s ten past two in the morning, this is the perfect time for you to ‘spew’ your guts. I’m all ear.

Or, just.. all eyes? Because it’s text? 

 

BasicBitch 

Lol Thanks moth-eyes 

Ahh Idk where to start tho this isn’t exactly an explainable feeling 

Feelings? Thing state of mind ? 

 

MothMan 

Say whatever you want to say. Start wherever you need. Blab on I don’t care, you listened to me talk last night while high off your mind, tired and injured. I can spare some times man. 

Did you want to call?

 

BasicBitch 

Yeah.. 

 

_ MothMan is calling..  _

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey, Keith..”

 

“Take your time, I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“No worries.”

 

“....Do you, ever just, I don’t know.. think about how the way you see yourself, impacts the people around you? Or how you see yourself, whether that be good or bad, could be completely different to how the rest of the world sees you? You could be thinking your whole life that you are doing really well in school, or that your not that annoying of a person to be around, that when people finish hanging out with you they just end up feeling relieved or exhausted from simply being around you but then you sort of just realise that hey your parents don’t think your trying hard enough or that there are thousands of people smarter than you who are even younger than yourself or that because you aren’t doing as well as you thought and because people actually feel really emotionally and mentally tired after hanging out with you that they are going to want to throw you away-“

 

“Breathe, Lance.”

 

“-and, and that you won’t get anywhere in life because everything you try hard to do in life people either shit on don’t support you or you just end up not being good at even if it’s something you are really passionate about and then you convince yourself you just need practice but you stay in a loop of hating everything that comes out of it for months possibly years and just find yourself resenting anything to do with it and you just.. see these people and their amazing skills and then they say this isn’t even a passion for them, it’s a small side hobby between their three main things they do in life, not including their social life, looking after themselves to be a healthy fucking human being and having hobbies they’re actually passionate and good at.. they just are doing so well with this thing you love and you try and concentrate hard and have a lot of passion and that means jack shit apparently because you end up being shit at it and everything else you do in life..”

 

“Oh, you are breathing now? Good, couldn’t hear air in take there for a moment.”

 

“Haha... yeah.”

 

“Yeah… so there’s a lot to nit pick there.”

 

“Yeah.. I guess. Sorry, I shouldn’t have just unloaded all of that.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. Do you feel better?”

 

“Yeah, a bit.”

 

“Good. That’s all I care about. Look, Lance, I may not have all the answers for you, but I can say that I don’t feel mentally exhausted after we hang out. I don’t feel relieved when you leave or shudder at the thought of when we will next see each other again. I like hanging out with you, you are a smart guy and a good friend.”

 

“Thanks mothy, that seriously means a lot… I still feel like a burden right now.”

 

“Well I’m the one who called you, so really I’m the one being a burden to the injured kid who’s supposed to be sleeping.”

 

“Well this injured kid wants to talk to you.”

 

“I wanna talk to you too. Are you sure you aren’t tired though?”

 

“I am. I just, don’t care… I don’t want to sleep I just want to hear your voice.”

 

“Shall I talk about anything and everything like you then, hm?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Hah, okay.”

 

-


	44. Bc OTL is still definitely relevant in 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety attacks with a side of cringe, a dash drugs and a small pinch of Matt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Anxiety attack in progress but it’s over the phone and not too descriptive

_ MothMan is typing..  _

 

MothMan 

So don’t make a big deal out of it. But I was just at counselling and it went ok and uhhhhh I feel anxious af and need to talk asap 

 

_ BasicBitch is calling  _

 

“Hey, you alright?”

 

“Nope, not really.”

 

“I thought you said you weren’t going to see anyone?”

 

“Things happen, ok? Shiro and Adam are persistent motherfuckers.” 

 

“You sound like you are out of breath- where are you right now?”

 

“Well yeah Lance! I just said I wasn’t okay! I’m having some sort of fuckery attack and I can barely concentrate long enough to even know where I am.”

 

“Your not at home, school or work?”

 

“No. No no no. I was- ugh. Hah. Fuck, hahhh. I was just in counselling and it went well, it did! It was fucking perfect. I’m not even fucking around. It was so relaxing and I just, no, no no no no no-“ 

 

“Hey, hey! Tell me, what happened.”

 

“Mmmm. Mmm. We, I, went in and it went fine and I was just having an assessment appointment, then they have you check in with this doctor they have at hand. So they can make sure everything is okay as it can be physically. Because you know physically health affects your mental health huguley-“

 

“What happened next?”

 

“They. They were fine. It all went smoothly. I left. Then I don’t know, I don’t know Lance, I don’t fucking know.”

 

“Okay, keep talking to me okay, let me know what your surroundings look like.”

 

“I can’t-I can’t. I. No I don’t know. What the hell. Shit, fuck, no.”

 

“Just keep talking to me, I’m texting Shiro now-“

 

“No! No Shiro, don’t get him involved I don’t want to fuck his good mood with Adam up.”

 

“I’ll be discreet, say we were supposed to meet up but I forgot where and your not answering the phone, yeah? Is that ok?”

 

“Say-say you, say my phone died and that you just want to know where I was last, or something- you know what, I don’t care. Just /please/ come here, I think I’m going to pass out on this street, or I don’t know, I think this is a street I just ughhh.”

 

“Ok, ok, I’m coming. Just, concentrate on my voice, ok? You can do that right? You called me, so you need my voice right now, you need me, and I’m on my way. I’ll be there before you know it. Shiro’s typing right now. While he is and while I talk, I’m going to chuck some shoes on, I’ll start walking down to the closest bus stop and get on the second I know where I need to go. Okay? Keith?”

 

“Keep talking, /please/“ 

 

“He said he can’t remember, but Adam is looking at his emails for him because he’s lazy and his boyfriend loves him. They’ll send me the address of where you last were. I’m putting a jacket on and leaving my bedroom, and I’m out the door, just like that I’m walking down the street. And, I have it, see you soon Mothy.”

 

“Don’t hang up, I, I feel better, I’m a few blocks away from where the main building is. Four maybe? More, I think, I wish I knew.”

 

“Hey, it’s ok, ok? I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“Thanks Lance.”

 

“No worries, clearly now that we’ve met once we need to keep meeting, right? Haha”

 

“...How’s your arm?”

 

“Getting better already, though my jacket isn’t really properly on me right now, ha, I’ve just out it around my waist which was kinda hard to do with one hand. But that’s the beauty of headphones at least! I can still have the one hand.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“I’m going to ignore that as you have nothing to apologise for.”

 

“..”

 

“I’m going to keep going- tell me to shut up if you want.”

 

-

 

**SPACE-HOES**

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** I was picking up a script at the pharmacy and some old lady waiting for hers started a convo up with me and I obliged and chatted she was nice and it was going well up until she asked about what my favourite pastime was and my mouth and brain wouldn’t cooperate and I said ‘Choking on mouthwash’ 

OTL

Hah speaking of cringeworthy things

Remember that time my mum found weed in my brother draw ONTOP of all of his school rewards? 

Or the time I got angry at my crush and threw a small light pillow at them halfheartedly trying to not be and just being all cutesy with my anger then they got really offended and hit me hard in the face with a hard pillow 

Or the time my dog was being loud as heck in the backyard and without looking I out my head out and yelled “Stop it!” But turns out there was someone who was knocking on the door that I didn’t hear from the back of the house who was trying to see if anyone was home which left me yelling stop it to my poor old man neighbour who looked embarrassed and scared and sorry 

 

**SHAYzam:** Why are we going over cringey things? 

This is a very upsetting thing to have to read while having my lunch. 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Ew

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** I know right :DD

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** If I did drugs i’d keep them with whatever genius rewards I had too

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Lmao fair enough

They weren’t genius rewards they were just to show that he was the best at that particular subject in his grade 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** And how many did he get? 

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Idk three maybe 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** /three/ 

He was the best and three whole subjects out of all those people! That’s impressive! And that isn’t all of them he has either hey didn’t he get smaller more ‘excellent achievement, progress, what not’ type of certificates?

Weren’t they printed and framed 

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** The framed ones were the ones she found his bong and other ‘materials’ on his his draw lol

Like dude

If ur going to be an idiot and smoke pot at least do it right I thought you were smart?? 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Heh yeah. What’s Matt up to these days?

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** Sorry gtg help Dad with dinner

Smh what’s the point in having scheduled turns in making dinner if you get my help evERYTIME FATHER 

BYE

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Bye! 

@Shay u wanna hang? 

 

**SHAYzam:** Sure (: 

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKYOU ALL SO MUCH for all the hits, comments, kudos and everything in between! :D 
> 
> (How you all read something with grammar as horrendous as this is begond me, srsly good job, give yourself a pat on the back)


	45. Shiro needs a kit Kat bar, hug, drink or all three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro worrying.   
> That’s it.

Shiro > Lance

 

1:12PM: Are you with Keith? He’s not answering his phone

Oh right it’s dead.

1:21PM: Lance? 

2:11PM: Are you with him or?? 

3:11PM: I haven’t seen him all day. 

4:11PM: It’s getting on.. are you busy? I’m sorry if I’m coming across strangely, I just don’t like that he’s gone for his assessment alone 

I just want to know he’s okay. 

5:14PM: Lance? You haven’t answered anyone’s texts all day, I checked with the group chat. We can’t have you both unreachable, unresponsive, no one knowing where you both are and completely ignoring your phones! 

6:17PM: Ok now that I read that back I’m sorry that came off as aggressive, I didn’t mean it one bit I’m just worried he went out this morning and it’s been almost twelve whole hours Lance 

I’m worried about you too 

Please answer

7:38PM: Should I be? Are you safe? I wish I knew right now, you two shouldn’t be out at this time without letting us know where you are. 

7:39PM: I might call your mother 

7:50PM: That sounded /very/ threatening I’m sorry /again/ I’m just worried! 

8:21PM: Just got off the phone with your mother, she hasn’t seen you since around noon, she said it could have been earlier, does that sound about right..? I wish you could confirm this. My mind's going a little haywire with this! 

8:22PM: :( 

8:25PM: It’s just so late..

8:46PM: I’m assuming I’m being paranoid here. But it’s been over twelve hours,, nothing from Keith.. no ones heard anything from you.. we don’t know where you both are.. I’m just assuming you are both being goofy teenagers somewhere too lost up in the moment to text ur guardians! 

8:48PM: Tell me I’m right.. 

9:28PM: If you think this is a lot of spam wait until Keith charges his phone it’s going to have a fit 

9:32PM: I need to microchip you both, your mother is starting to get concerned now too as she hasn’t been able to reach you 

9:33PM: Apparently Shay and Hunk saw you both in town 

Possibly just a couple blocks away from where Keith was supposed to be? 

9:35PM: ...You two aren’t doing drugs in some park, right? Not drinking, or going at it in public are you? You two are both very healthy young boys I know this might be tempting but please.. not in public.. 

no to the other two things all year round 

Adam says I need to stop if I want you to actually reply to me

10:37PM: I’m going to walk away from my phone and hope to hear from one of you magically within the next few hours before it really gets dangerous.

11:39PM: Twenty one minutes

12:00AM: If it reaches the twenty four hour mark I’m contacting the police for Keith. Just thought I should let you know. 

1:40AM: Your mother seems very upset, but calm? Like she was expecting this after you apparently left the house the other day. 

Said ur going through a rebellious stage, but will contact the police if it goes to the 24 hour mark too. 

She has a few more hours under her belt than I do. 

Or should I say Keith & yourself.

Either way, you're both out way too late for it to be okay, safe or comfortable. 

2:00AM: I hope you’re both okay. 

  
-  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this bitch is sick sorry)


	46. Lance the teenage man baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd   
> Platonic Shance

_ “Hey Shiro”  _

 

“Lance, thank god, thank you for calling me- where are you? It’s ten to three in the morning child!”

 

_ “I met up with Keith sometime after his appointment, he was having an anxiety attack so I calmed him down- well tried. It was more like I ended up just moving him from one spot to the other. He refused to go home but would never fully calm down. I tried everything. Everything Shiro, I couldn’t think of anything else. Then we ended up at some park that he decided he wanted to walk to. We talked, sat in silence, talked some more, and whenever he would calm down enough for me to bring up going home he would start freaking out again. Saying he just doesn’t know. So, yeah, I don’t know man. It’s been a weird day but we’re at the twenty four hour k-mart, do you think you could come pick him up? He has his bike with him too if that going to be a problem.” _

 

“That’s no problem I’m getting in my car now, what about you? I’m not leaving you alone there.” 

 

“I’ll figure some-“ 

 

“No, Lance, fuck that, I’ve been so worried you can get your stupid ass in my car and stay the night. It’s too late to take you back home so I’ll do it in the morning, or whenever we’re both awake tomorrow, alright?”

 

“Okay, Okay, I’ll come over. Sorry to intrude again.” 

 

“It’s not intruding, we’ve known you for a while now anyways you are welcome in our home.”

 

“It hasn’t even been three months yet.”

 

“Time isn’t real, Lance.”

 

“..Shiro, are you okay?”

 

“Not really haha! I will be, I just stress of this stupid kid too much. Thank you for going to him and dealing with him all day. How did you know he needed help?” 

 

“He called me completely freaked out, I said I’d come find him as he couldn’t concentrate enough to know where he was.”

 

“Yet he managed to call you.”

 

“You sound salty as-“

 

“Yes, yes, well I am! I’m a little ticked off, mainly concerned, relieved, exhausted and ready for twelve hours of sleep. But I’m mostly irritated.”

 

“At him?”

 

“I wish haha, at myself for letting him go.”

 

“Oh.. I am on loud speaker right now, right?”

 

“Of course, I’m driving.”

 

“Okay, good.”

 

“How is he?”

 

“I think he just needs someone right now that isn’t me and he’ll be fine. That or some sleep and water.”

 

“Has he eaten anything while with you?”

 

“Nah.”

 

“We’ll grab something from the Wendy’s next to K-Mart.”

 

“Sounds good, I’m starved.”

 

“So nothing bad happening with you, besides your hungry right?”

 

“Nothing going on with me. I’m pretty good, my counselling has been going pretty well so I holding up.”

 

“That’s good. Glad to hear it, getting help when it’s needed is a really strong thing to do Lance.”

 

“Thanks Shiro.”

 

”Always.”

 

-   
  



	47. Bloodthirsty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura is ruining everyone’s chill

GAYLIENS 

 

PIDGEON 

(‘What in the hell are you doing?’ Pidge asks, moving her phone to show Hunk wetting a two coloured brick in water, ‘It’s called a wet brick- whet, wet. brick. I’ve never had to say it out loud- anyways! I sharpen my knives on them’ ‘You are so extra, you could just use a knife sharpener, it’s takes less than a minutes for a sharp knife!’ She argued to Hunk’s response, who was now putting the bowl of water closer to Pidge’s side of the kitchen bench, bringing up his knife to inspect it before getting started, ‘It’s just not the same, trust me, that’s a super quick temporary fix, this keeps it going for a while’ ‘Nerd’ ‘Geek’)

 

Lanceylance 

(‘You are the worst person’ Keith saying into his arms on the kitchen bench he’s leaning on, ‘Says the guy who kept me in a k-mart for three hours’ Lance replies smoothly, receiving a guilty looking glare from Keith, ‘I said I was sorry, what do you want from me?’ Lance chuckles, pushing a plate closer to Keith, ‘You didn’t eat anything yesterday, even after we brought you take out, you passed out the second we came back here, so, like a good friend I made you pancakes and like a good friend you will be eating these pancakes, or you’ll turn your brothers head completely white, is that what you want?’ ‘Yes’ ‘I heard that!’ Shiro yells out from the hallway, coming out of the bathroom in some joggers, a towel on his shoulders, ‘Eat your food Keith, I mean it’ They glare at each other, Lance switches the camera to selfies mode to capture a smile sliding quickly onto his face, it turning awkward no matter how much he tried, to then switch it back, ‘Listen to your brother Keith’ Adam says, stepping out of the bathroom himself now, fully dressed, ‘I’ll kick all of your asses’ Keith whispers and he takes a dramatically aggressive bite of his food) 

 

PinkGoddess 

Oh my! Lance, hun, are you okay? Why we you kept out so late! 

 

Lanceylance 

Lmao yea I’m fine~ 

Sleepy 

That’s mostly from Keith the moth but im fine 

 

PIDGEON

Why were you two fuckers out again? And so late? Is Lance taking my spot as your best friend Keith?

Pls feel free to say yes no need for hesitation on my behalf

 

KEEF

F u 

 

Lanceylance 

Hes so fucking grumpy when he wakes up lmao ((“”: 

 

PIDGEON 

OH YEAH he is 

So ANSWER my questions plsssse

 

Lanceylance 

We were out late yea so I ended up crashing ‘cause we wouldn’t want to wake my whole household up at three in the morning 

 

Hunky-Dunk

THREE IN THE MORNING 

THREE

IN

THE

MORNING 

M O R N I N G

 

Lanceylance 

Yes Hunk

 

Hunky-Dunk

I’m starting to suspect that this new bestie of yours isn’t the best influence ;((

 

Lanceylance 

Oh pls it was half my fault

 

PinkGoddess 

He has a point though, Keith isn’t always the best influencer 

 

KEEF

He we go again

First thing in the morning too 

 

PinkGoddess 

It’s three in the afternoon 

 

PIDGEON 

Holy hell you slept for like twelve hours didn’t you two? 

 

Lanceylance 

Well… Moth boy did I ate some food and hung out with Shiro and Adam until about six in the morning so not so much 12 hours as about 7 all up between waking up and then making pancakes 

 

PIDGEON 

God 

You are going to feel that tonight 

 

Lanceylance 

Eh

Idc 

Its fine

 

Hunky-Dunk

I was joking but u have been hanging out a lot so like don’t ditch me ok

 

Lanceylance 

Never ! 

 

KEEF

Trust me I don’t plan on keeping him around everyday 

 

Lanceylance 

(((;

 

PIDGEON

RighT

 

PinkGoddess 

Just making a friendly comment 

 

Lanceylance 

Haha I know I know

 

KEEF

HA sure 

 

PinkGoddess 

I was simply showing my concerns for your influence on a good friend 

 

Lanceylance 

Awh 

 

KEEF

What’s is so bad about me? What influence are you talking about? What type of corruption do you think I’m going to do to him?

 

PinkGoddess 

I think you could manage to do a lot to him. You are very influential to those around you. 

 

KEEF

The hell does that mean

 

PinkGoddess 

You are unnecessarily being passive aggressive towards me Keith 

 

KEEF

Oh no this is all just aggressiveness 

Nothing fucking passive about it 

Let’s just clear this up 

I DON’T LIKE YOU 

 

Taka-Dad

Keith

 

KEEF

SHirO

 

PinkGoddess 

The feelings mutual

 

Taka-Dad

Why? How? 

Are you both truly not mature enough to talk this out? 

 

KEEF

Nothing to figure out she doesn’t like me for no reason 

End of fucking discussion

 

PinkGoddess 

I don’t like you because of the future you ripped away from everyone around you when coming into their lives

Is that a good enough reason for you 

 

Taka-Dad

Allura. Stop. Before you say anything else you’ll end up regretting. 

 

KEEF

No please!  Tell me more let me know what I did when I came into the picture 

 

PinkGoddess 

Gladly. I won’t regret any of this. I’m sorry but someone has to say something here. 

The second you came into Shiro’s life you tore everything away from him. Completely stripped him of his future. His job. His family. His life. He gave it all up to help someone out he didn’t even know existed until that point. So yeah. You’ve fucked up, badly. You could do us all a lot of favours by not being around. 

 

Taka-Dad

Allura, shut up, right now

 

PinkGoddess 

He’s not replying because he knows I’m right 

Shiro you had a bright future, a loving mother in your life, studying to become the best pilot and the second you hear that you have this spoiled little kid that is suddenly parentless you adopt him and lose everything

You lost me

What happened to that engagement ring we were always talking about getting one day 

Blood isn’t everything, family is the people who have been in your life 

I’m your family Shiro and I can’t believe you picked him over your mother friends and I 

You thought you and I were still loving friends? That we mended ties? That I accepted everything so calmly like some of the other people around me? Of course not! 

I can’t believe we’re doing this here but it’s too late now I never see you! Might as well be here! 

Fucking kids 

 

_ Pink goddess has left the chat  _

 

_ Seen by everyone  _

 

-

 

a/n i love allura but its been fun writing her in this light haha 


	48. my 3 y/o sibling asked to FaceTime with me then got straight up mad at my face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missed calls and texts woo !

_5 missed snap-calls from BasicBitch_

_9 missed snap-calls from Taka-Dad_

_6 missed calls_

_15 unread message_

_Text preview: Please answer the phone!_

_Text preview: Keith! We just went over this, please_

_Text preview: Mothy I tried chasing after you but.._

_Text preview: It’s unfair!_

_Text preview: You got head start I didn’t even know you had left_

_Text preview: I thought you had locked ur self in ur room like a little emo boy_

_Text preview: Okay sorry I just read the rest of the sc gc im being so insensitive_

_Text preview: Shiro tried texting and calling you but is getting kinda angry_

_Text preview: Mark me down as scared and horny_

_Text preview: OK STill being rude as hell im sorry my mind just flat lines in.._

_Text preview: This whole this is so fucked up_

_Text preview: I’m really sorry :((_

_Text preview: cmon mothy_

_Text preview: ill buy u pancakes that don’t taste like ass_

_Text preview: we can do whatever you want_

_Text preview: im not wanting to victim blame here but Shiro really is going crazy and kind of won’t let me leave again_

_Text preview: He doesn’t want us both to disappear for hours again_

_Text preview: I told him youd probs respond if u saw me irl tho_

_Text preview: would u_

_Text preview: ?_

_Text preview: could you send me something letting me know ur ok_

_Text preview: it’s been a couple hours now he really is going to keep me trapped here for the rest of my life_

_Text preview: if u send me a sign of life ill get out of here and come find u_

_Text preview: or if u really need alone time send me like a smiley face_

_Text preview: anything else at all will let me know to get tf outta here_

_Text preview: anything_

_Text preview: at all_

_Text preview: u know ill keep sending u a message no matter how much time goes by_

_Text preview: annnnd four hours_

_Text preview: roughly_

_Text preview: k well i just almost fell asleep on ur bed_

_Text preview: oh how did we get the door open u ask! Well it’s actually a really funny.._

_Text preview: i just wanna know if ur ok_

_Text preview: these last few weeks haven’t been the best man but like_

_Text preview: spending time with u has been sm fun I fuckin love it pls_

_Text preview: im hungry give me an excuse to leave_

_Text preview: i got it !! All I needed was to complain about food smh_

_Text preview: omw!!_


	49. New Andi Mack trailer got me flipping excited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All they needed was to meet once for them to see each other often apparently.   
> Keith and Lance meet up, that’s it lmao  
> (More like reunit? (Keith) is found?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Light anxiety warning? Not noted to directly, just a general feeling Keith is having and dealing with for a moment

MothMan 

Idkwhere i am again 

 

BasicBitch 

I’ve been walking for almost a half hour but havent seen a sign of you anywhere 

 

MothMan 

I went to just prun 

Im sorry

You can try xailing 

 

_ BasicBitch is calling  _

 

“Hey man, how're you feeling?”

 

_ “Shit, complete fucking cows utter bullshit horse shit sack of pig shit.”  _

 

“Not too hot.. I see.”

 

_ “I’m not a fucking moron I know Shiro gave up almost everything.. he was at his peak, beautiful, rich, semi-famous girlfriend who opened new doors and opportunities for him. Loving home, loving mother, loving father until he left to go have me until I came along and ruin his chances to ever fly. To ever travel. To have a family.” _

 

“Mothy, you aren’t responsible for all of that. I know I clearly don’t know everything, but I think I get the general picture, saying that, if this is what I think is going on. You haven’t done anything wrong. You didn’t ruin anything, you haven’t hurt anyone by them knowing you, everyone important in your life right now love you, they love getting to be around you, having you there, hanging out with them…”

 

“..Thanks.”

 

“You sound a little better there, wanna let me know where you are?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“Alone time, got it, just please text Shiro to let him know you’re okay, ‘k?”

 

“Mm.”

 

“Should I, go now, or..?”

 

“No.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“..I still want food.”

 

“Can’t really get you anything if I don’t know where to bring to to.”

 

“Can I meet you somewhere?”

 

“Course you can.”

 

“The nearest place is that chicken place, next to the chemist.”

 

“Ah, that one, got it! Be there soon then.”

 

“K”

 

“K”

 

“Shut up, I’m emotionally disturbed.”

 

“You don’t sound so disturbed right now though.”

 

“God you are a.. fuck, is that you? How did you get here so soon?”

 

“That is indeed my very helpful self coming towards you and I told you, I’ve been searching for ages.”

 

“You can hang up now, we’re literally about to be face to face.”

 

“No you hang up.”

 

“I can’t move my arm.”

 

“Convenient.”

 

“Very.”

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so so so much for all the feedback in every way it’s nice that people are still reading this little fic that I only created to write when dealing with my own mental health at ungodly hours of the morning
> 
> i hope you all have a good day


	50. No flipping fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Platonic) Shidge talks~! ^-^

“Hey Katie-“ 

 

“No time Shiro! Did you find him?!”

 

“Yeah, not me, but he’s been found and is currently.. safe, I suppose, for now anyways.”

 

“I’m going to kick his ass, I’ll kick Allura’s ass, I’ll kick your ass-“ 

 

“No ass kicking, please.”

 

“You are no fucking fun.”

 

“Yes yes, I know, not to be rude but did you need something else? I really need to get back to my actual schedule for today.”

 

“Nah I just wanted to complain as Hunk’s been too up in Shay’s -“ 

 

“Watch it.”

 

“Lady parts.. to give me any attention, which means no complaining buddy around, which means you come in.”

 

“I really do need to go, I’m sorry, I’ll call you the second I have any free time, I promise-“

 

“What is it today, doing the housework? Grooming the cat? Working a morning and night shift of the two jobs? Playing with Adam for hours-“

 

“Goodbye!”

 

“Wait- did you really hang up! Shiro? I was only joking, come bacccck.”

 

-

 

“Hey, I’m sorry about earlier, I just had to make sure I had time to shower and get some house work done before leaving. You doing okay? Must be hard not having Hunk around as much.”

 

“Honestly, it’s fine, I’m kind of used to it by now, besides, I abandoned Keith so it’s only fair I get some sort of abandonment in return hahah.”

 

“Katie.. c’mon, that isn’t funny, you know that isn’t true at all. You didn’t abandon him, ou moved schools, there’s a very, very, big difference between the two I promise.”

 

“I know, it just, still feels like it some days, specially when he does something like this. I should be there for him more than I am, but I’m not in his life as much as I was.”

 

“Moving on happens, you know that. It happens with everyone, not always because we want it to happen, but because even if it’s going to hurt some people on the way it’s the best decision in the end. Unfortunate, but true.”

 

“Yeah.. I know.. I shouldn’t be talking about all of this when I know. I know. Matt he-“

 

“It’s okay, Pidge, you don’t need to force yourself.”

 

“It’s.. it’s fine, I was just going to say he sent a letter, tine most waste of paper ever, but I still have him blocked on everything, he can’t even call the house phone.”

 

“That’s sweet of him to think of you.”

 

“Yeah.. it is, I guess. Thanks, that helps a lot actually.”

 

“Always.”

 

“M, always.”

 

-

 

“Hey, Shiro, sorry for calling again I just wanted another check up on Keith.”

 

“Call me whenever you want, Katie. He’s doing really, really well.”

 

“Your not just saying that to make me feel better, right?”

 

“Nope! When I got home tonight he was hanging out in his room with Lance eating chicken-“

 

“From next to the chemist?”

 

“Uhh.. I-I think?”

 

“Goddamn Keith.”

 

“Yeah.. anyways.. he’s feeling a lot better, much have really talked it out with Lance as they only got home a couple hours before I got back from being out all day.”

 

“All day?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Wow, okay.. well I’m glad he’s okay. Still need to plot on how I’ll be shaving all of Alluras hair from tip to toe off, but it’s coming along well!”

 

“Right, um, maybe we don’t do that, yeah.”

 

“No fucking fun.”

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaAAaaAAaAaHHhhh 50 CHPS HOLY MACARONI !


	51. Miss u too bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightly Klance talks.   
> Annnnd so Lance stays in the aftermath, which leads to them getting used to the other being within arms reach maybe? Maybe.

BasicBitch 

Ngl rn kind of missing u 

i’ve gotten so used to sleeping there or not sleeping at all how am I supposed to do this alone 

Ugh

Keith answer me so I can complain some more

 

MothMan 

You only stayed here for a few nights, how did you grow accustomed to it that quickly

 

BasicBitch 

Ur telling me rn that u feelin nothin 

 

MothMan 

God.. ok I miss your presence here too

Still kind of glad to have my room to myself again though I think I need to screw around with it a bit 

 

BasicBitch 

Awh

To make yourself feel better ? Like trash it or..

 

MothMan 

Maybe 

 

BasicBitch 

U weird emo boy

 

MothMan 

Nah not really, more like rearrange some furniture, but some meaningless decor and fair lights 

 

BasicBitch 

Ur gonna buy a tapestry aren't ya 

 

MothMan 

Mayb

Mayyybe

I don’t know if I want to go that far they can be expensive and I’m already digging into what little a have saved 

 

BasicBitch 

Ha! Money.. ;; I’m so broke to lmao

reminds me of a meme my cousin tagged me in that was saying paying three dollars for something was too much bc who has that kind of money and honestly..

Most relatable meme I’ve ever had the pleasure of being tagged in this year

 

MothMan 

Don’t you work?

 

BasicBitch 

Don’t you work?

 

MothMan 

I meant constantly, you asshat

 

BasicBitch 

Wasn’t clear at all man yea i work at the caf a lot but between my phone food buying stuff for the car and just other shit that pops up I have practically nothing saved 

 

MothMan 

Sks 2 B U

 

BasicBitch 

Even 4 me that’s truly disgusting Moth boy

 

MothMan 

Whatever

Call me we haven’t been calling nightly because of you sticking around after that stupid Sc thing 

 

BasicBitch 

O shit yea that’s still a thing we do

 

-

 

“How is the job going? You never talk about work mothy.”

 

“There’s nothing tot all about, I’m a natural, Shiro runs things smoothly so work is really organised and I only go when he lets me. So almost never. But I’m thinking that’s going to change.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Well we need money for the move, it’s not like we don’t have any savings, but we don’t want another unit or apartment, or anything of that sorts.. he wants to get a house with Adam.”

 

“You guys are moving? Since when mothboy?”

 

“Since ages ago, it became official last night when they finished the paper work and went to pick keys up this morning. Shiro’s going to be in dept for the rest of his goddamn life but he’s happy, Adam’s happy, they’ll work through that together.”

 

“Are you happy?”

 

“Tough question.”

 

“It is, sorry.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s fine. You know.. with the move it means I’ll have to move schools too?”

 

“Wait, seriously?!”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Yes!!”

 

“Did you just fist pump the air.”

 

“..no.”

 

“Sure, bitch.”

 

“Pidge is going to crap.”

 

“God, say something!”

 

“She’ll.. dance until her feet fall off.”

 

“What the hell..”

 

“My brain in night mode, sorry.”

 

“You don’t sound it!”

 

“Stop whining, my point is she’ll be happy! Hunk will be too, Shay too! Oh and I can introduce you to everyone else I know too. I’m /definitely/ the most excited.”

 

“..I’m not whining.”

 

“Really, the one thing you’re going to take from that is you whining.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

-

 

“Ida definitely has a crush on Pidge.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Calm down, gees alien boy.”

 

“When, where, how- what?!”

 

“She’s been so distracted the last couple times we’ve hung out, I asked her what’s been going on and she said everytime that she’s talking to a mutual friend of ours, turns out it’s been Pidge.”

 

“Are you two.. together? Or just..”

 

“Nah we aren’t, I think I told you before? We are just really good friends, we haven’t tried dating and don’t plan to. I thought I really liked her and I do! But just, not in that way.. I find her funny, pretty, kind and pretttty but there’s no connection there. Just two hormonal teenager bodies that get into some harmless frottage action.”

 

“So.. Pidge, huh.. our little Katie, our little green alien girl?”

 

“Yep, that’s the one..”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah I was on Pidge’s phone the other day and saw them texting on some gaming server, turns out they have /a lot/ in common.”

 

“That’s kind of nice. I’m glad they’re talking then.”

 

“Me too.”

 

-   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A lot of updates ik I just keep getting random bursts of inspiration)


	52. Moving house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately I’m going to have to not do some of the side stories I wanted to and just push out the next few chapters that will tie up some things as I’m going back to school, moving state & am trying to get back into counselling, it’s all time consuming of course. So i’ll be posting a few more and it’ll be done. I’ll write more in the other updates.

**SPACE-HOES**

 

**sHero:** I’m gathering you all know by now, or most of you know but Keith & I have a new place, with Adam of course & I’d appreciate any hands that can spare themselves for heavy lifting duty tomorrow 

 

**Chunk-of-Hunk:** Shay & I are in!

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** I’ll bring a friend & help u ig 

 

**TakeALance:** ofc I’ll help out any way possible 

 

**sHero:** Haha just the help with lifting is fine for now, thanks guys 

 

 **KAY:** yeah, thanks 

 

**TakeALance:** (‘:

 

**KAY:** shut up bitch 

 

**TakeALance:** u hurt me with ur words 

 

**KAY:** No I don’t 

 

**TakeALance:** ahhh u do not lol 

 

**Colour-coded-Palien:** u two are so weird is2g 

 

-   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the hits, comments, kudos and everything you are all so nice~


	53. Gross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sad this is ending, but I rather push out these last few than abandon it completly, I hope everyone’s enjoyed these last 50+ chapters. They helped me through a lot, so if anyone found entertainment through them that’s amazing. I hope everyone knows that’s therapy and counselling isn’t as scary as it is portrayed in most media outlets, it’s so calm and relaxing when you have the right place and person, which is easier to find than most say. Anyways, thank you again.

**GAYLIENS**

 

PIDGEON 

(‘I work harrrrd, every dayy,’ everyone sang, Pidge showing them all as they move around the small apartment, Hunk, Lance, Keith, Shiro, Adam, Shay and Ida, all with the smallest smile playing on their lips as everyone sings in unison)

(‘Don’t speak, I know you thinking, I don’t need your reasons,’ Pidge says loudly over Lance’s loud singing, as he sits on the kitchen island, running a hand through his sweaty hair dramatically, ‘Get back to work you two’ Hunk says seriously, though there’s a smile playing on his lips, ‘You and me I can see us dying, are weeeee’ Pidge and Lance sing louder than before, Pidge’s camera shaking as she runs over to Hunk, going for a koala hug, clinging to him, Hunk almost dropping her with his workers mucles) 

(‘How did so much fit into one small space’ Adam sighs, sitting contently onto the floor in the new house, leaning onto his boyfriends side, another sigh leaving him, ‘Shiro hoards, it’s his one flaw’ Pidge replies easily, chuckling at the pout she got out of Shiro, moving to look at Shay sitting on Hunks lap, Lance easily leaning into Keith’s space to lay his face into Keith’s shoulder, showing Ida sitting happily next to Pidge, fond smile once she leans in to her too, a small chuckle coming out of Pidge before she says, ‘Look at this, all the couples sitting together in a circle, what are we going to start lazily chanting to some demon to help move the furniture from Adam’s now’ everyone just gave light hearted chuckles, ‘Well we’re almost all couples, there’s two very single people here’ Ida says helpfully next to her)

(‘Your heavy Lance’ Keith says with a small pouty glare at Lance who has half his body leaning into Keith’s now, ‘And I’m tired’ Lance mumbles, Keith huffs, crossing his arms gently, staring at one spot on the floor intently, ‘You two are cute’ Shiro says fondly, Pidge’s video being cut off as she laughs so much she drops it) 

(‘Food run, who’s doing it?’ Adam asks as he opens up a small kit helm box in the new house to find some cups, filling them with water from the tap for everyone, the phone whips to Lance and Keith, ‘I vote those two’ Pidge says quickly, Hunk, Shay and Ida all nodding the second it came out of her mouth, ‘Are you two down for that? We’ll pay, of course’ Shiro asks, grabbing his wallet to give money over to Keith, ‘No you won’t be’ Shay says, grabbing money out before he can to hand it to Keith, ‘Don’t argue with her, trust me, she will convince you in the end a good ten mouton ten times’ Hunk says from his place on the floor, happily leaning against a wall with a throw rug over him, clearly he pushed himself today, ‘Okay’ Shiro says, though guilt is clear on his face and voice, ‘Don’t worry, I wouldn’t do this if I couldn’t’ Shay says, sitting next to Hunk with two of the waters)

(‘I’m just saying, if we order pizza it can come to us, no need to go out’ Hunk says, ‘Subway though!’ ‘Mcdonalds!’ ‘KFC’ ‘Hungry-‘ ‘Shut up!’ Pidge laughs with Ida quietly as Hunk, Shay, Adam, Keith and Lance argue on what to do for food, ’Okay, Stop! To not out these two through going out anymore, we’ll order in, we can get pizza, what does everyone want’ Everyone screams their picks, Shiro rubbing his temples as his IPad loads the app to order)

(‘So cute, I know you two haven’t been going out for long, but it feels like forever’ Ida says, watching Hunk and Shay share the tiniest of kisses, everyone laying around as they wait on Pizza, ‘feels like forever for us too’ Hunk says, smile deepening even more, ‘Gross’)

(‘I’ll see your stupid face on Monday morning for school Keith~’ Pidge sings, getting her phone close to her face, then to Lance who was just giving a goodbye hug too long to be for courtesy, smiling for a beat too long as they part and quickly moving to see Pidge with her phone, ‘And I’ll see both your stupid faces Monday afternoon, as I have work’ ‘You suck’ ‘So do you Mothy’ ‘Ew’)


	54. Hugs

**GAYLIENS**

 

PIDGEON

(‘Looook at this’ Pidge says as she walks from the steps of her house over to Lance’s car, ‘I haven’t seen it yet, it isn’t too bad’ ‘Thanks Pidge, now out your belt on, we’ve got to pick everyone else up’)

(Hunk and Shay get in the car, hands full on bakery sweets and coffee for the lot of them, ‘You two are life savers’ Lance and Pidge say in unison, laughing after, ‘You are most welcome’ Shay beams)

(‘I can’t believe I’m about to put my life in the hands of Lance’ ‘Hey, Ida, that’s rude!’ Lance pouts, small glare on his face as they turn the corner to Keith’s house, ‘Shut up’ ‘You Shut up!’ ‘Don’t tell my girlfriend to shut up Lance!’ Pidge yells, moving to his radio to blast the radio commercials)

(‘Why am I waking up to six teenagers laying on my boyfriend on the floor’ Adam asks, rubbing his eyes under his glasses, moving them, ‘He started saying a speech on how guilty he felt having to get a bunch of kids to help him, saying how appreciative he is and everything, then he was crying and we pinned him down because he deserves hugs and rest’ Lance says, as if it was obvious, ‘Right, continue on then’)

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! This is a Klance fic /but/ I care for my other paladudes and the small/big plot points they hold so you will get a decent amount of interaction with them until we get to the /core Klance/ then it'll be one for all 
> 
> Any prompts/questions/mssg’s can be either put in the comments down below /OR/ you can reach my (v) shitty Tumblr blog @ Napalm-Nova  
> :D
> 
> (I don't yet know how many chapters this is going to be, I'll update it with a number when I have a rough idea !) 
> 
> ((Updates WILL be random!))


End file.
